Purgatorius
by Miss Wendy Malfoy
Summary: FIC TERMINÉE – Draco n'est pas tout à fait vivant ni tout à fait mort, il est dans l'entremonde et pour aller au Paradis, il doit racheter ses fautes en aidant Hermione dans ses amours! [Épilogue en ligne]
1. Y a t il pire que la mort?

**:Disclaimers:  
**Tout est © de JKRowling et ™ de Warner Bros, seule l'histoire est mienne et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette dernière!

**:Rating:**  
**M** pour dans plusieurs chapitres

**

* * *

**

**Purgatoire **n.m. – fin XIIe ; bas lat. _purgatorius_ signifie "qui purifie"** 1. **D'après la théologie catholique, Lieu où les âmes des justes expient leurs péchés avant d'accéder à la félicité éternelle.

_le petit Robert _

**.:Purgatorius : Chapitre 1:.  
.:_Y a-t-il pire que la mort?_:. **

Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Depuis peu, la douleur avait commencé à s'estomper, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Pourtant, il avait un doute sur ce qui l'attendait. Si son père n'arrêtait pas bientôt, il ne pourrait même plus tenter de résister au sort.

« La honte sur la famille, tu as lancé! Tu feras ce que je te dis ou sinon tu mouras! _Endoloris_! »

Un autre, mais beaucoup plus fort et étrangement moins douloureux que les précédents. Puis, il se sentit aussi léger qu'une plume, il ne ressentait plus son corps. Plus de douleur. Draco savait qu'il venait de mourir des mains de son propre père, son propre sang.

« Bravo, tu m'as tué, connard! » cria Draco qui était debout devant la scène de sa mort.

Lucius avait encore sa baguette dirigée vers son fils, il ne s'était pas encore aperçu que ce dernier venait de mourir. Il arrêta une fois de plus pour lui lancer des injures, mais son visage pâlit lorsqu'il vit un filament de sang coulé sur le bord de la bouche de Draco. Il avait poussé sa chance trop loin. Il sembla paniquer un moment, puis se ressaisit en bon Malfoy.

« Narcissa! » hurla Lucius, se dirigeant vers les escaliers pour monter à l'étage.

« C'est ça, va voir maman! Pauvre idiot, qu'est-ce que tu lui diras? » lança le Draco fantôme.

Draco se retourna et, curieusement, il se pencha pour se voir mort. Il était très pâle et son sang se répandait, maintenant, en un cercle concentrique autour de lui. Pourquoi avait-il voulu défier le Maître de son père? Il avait refusé ce à quoi son père l'avait dompté à être depuis qu'il était haut comme trois pommes.

« C'est un beau gâchis, n'est-ce pas? » demanda une voix derrière lui, coupant par la même occasion sa réflexion.

Draco fit un bond d'un mètre et se mit en mode alerte rouge. Il voyait là près de son corps une jeune fille à la peau hâlée avec des cheveux noirs ramenés vers le haut de sa tête avec des boucles qui retombaient sur ses épaules. Elle portait une robe blanche très simple et des sandales blanches. Un immense halo de lumière sortait littéralement d'elle et l'entourait, aveuglant Draco au premier regard, mais paradoxalement, ses yeux s'habituèrent vite à la pure lumière.

Elle se détourna finalement de son lui-mort et commença à s'approcher de Draco qui semblait figé dans la pierre. Pas effrayé, seulement surpris qu'elle puisse le voir ou même lui parler. Arrivée à deux pas de Draco, elle trébucha dans sa robe longue et prit une méchante débarque pour atterrir dans les bras du garçon qui la remit sur ses pieds assez brutalement.

« Oh... excuse-moi... » dit-elle tranquillement et présenta sa main à Draco, « Je m'appelle Abigaël. »

« ... »

« Je suis ton Ange de Secours! » Devant l'état léthargique de Draco, elle sortie un parchemin de sa manche et continua, « Hum, hum... Draco Lucius Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Black, après avoir fait preuve de bonne foi, vous êtes apte à une rédemption... et blablabla... je hais ces trucs trop '_officiels_', » dit-elle avec un petit rire.

Draco tentait d'assimiler les dernières informations que cet '_ange_', si c'en était un, venait de lui dire. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à la possibilité que l'enfer ou le paradis puisse exister et de ce fait même, la croyance aux anges ou tout le bataclan mystique des procédures de l'au-delà du Tout Puissant.

« Est-ce que tu es sourd ou juste muet? » Abigaël sortit un dossier d'on ne sait où et commença à le feuilleter. « Parce que ce n'est pas écrit dans ton dossier... Et c'est embêtant parce que je n'ai pas pris des mesures d'auto-traduction pour une personne atteinte de mutisme ou de sourdi... »

« QUOI? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire! »

L'ange leva le nez du dossier pour regarder Draco, « Ah mais voilà que tu parles! » Puis ajouta rapidement en voyant son air affolé, apeuré, tétanisé, « Ce que je viens de dire ou la partie avant? »

« Tout _ça_! » dit-il en brassant l'air de ses bras.

« Ah... et bien vue que tu as refusé de servir un vilain et que techniquement tu en as payé de ta vie, tu as une chance de rachat pour toute les mauvaises choses que tu as pu faire dans ta vie et ainsi aller au paradis... et après avoir étudier ton dossier, il te faudra accomplir une très, _très_ bonne action! » dit-elle en regardant de nouveau dans la fiche dont le nom inscrit était Draco Malfoy 1980-1997.

Il regardait son nom sur le dossier avec son année de naissance et celui de sa... mort... Draco ne pouvait pas y croire. Alors le paradis existait finalement, et il pouvait y aller? C'est sûr qu'avec cette ange de pacotille ses chances descendaient en flèche, mais bon pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup?

**oOoOoOoOo **

Le lendemain matin, une jeune fille se faisait réveiller par des petits coups portés à sa fenêtre. Elle se leva encore un peu dans les vapes et comme une automate, elle ouvrit sa fenêtre laissant entrer l'hibou qui lui apportait sa _Gazette du Sorcier_ comme à chaque matin. Elle décrocha son journal de la patte du hibou et lui donna les 5 noises habituelles. L'animal reprit son envol et Hermione referma la fenêtre pour retourner se coucher afin de dormir encore quelques heures.

Juste avant de se mettre au lit, elle déposa le journal sur sa table de chevet et la première page attira son attention.

« OH, MERLIN! » s'exclama-t-elle en reprenant le quotidien.

Hermione venait de se réveiller d'un seul coup, même pas besoin de café ou d'une douche froide. Elle voyait son pire ennemi sur la première page avec en mortaise une photo de ses parents devant les médicoambulanciers qui emmenaient de toute évidence la dépouille de Draco Malfoy puisque le titre était : « _Draco Malfoy, dernier héritier Malfoy, retrouvé mort!_ »

La mère de Draco avait l'air bouleversé, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps sur la photo. Elle était retenue par son père qui, lui, n'avait aucun sentiment visible sur son visage. Pas de tristesse, pas de haine. Rien.

Elle parcouru rapidement l'article qui parlait d'un vol chez les Malfoy. Apparemment, Draco Malfoy se trouvait seul chez lui quand trois individus se sont introduits dans le manoir dans l'intention de cambrioler la résidence, mais il tenta de les arrêter.

« Quel ramassis de conneries, » marmonna Hermione.

Tout le monde savait que Voldemort, le mage le plus redouté du monde sorcier, recrutait ses partisans à partir de leur 17ième anniversaire, et Hermione savait que Malfoy venait tout juste de les célébrer, le 5 juin plus précisément. Comment le savait-elle? Et bien, Ginny qui avait le béguin pour cette fouine - chose qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas - le lui avait dit.

Mais voilà que Malfoy était mort! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu tourner mal lors de son initiation? Son père étant le bras droit de Voldemort aurait dû tout prévoir pour que son fils puisse entrer sans pépin au sien de sa _confrérie_.

Hermione prit ses ciseaux et découpa l'article pour ensuite écrire un mot sur un parchemin. Elle scella le tout dans une enveloppe, prit son petit Hibou, une réplique miniature d'Hedwige, et attacha la lettre à sa patte.

« Reste un peu tranquille... j'ai besoin que tu donnes ça à Harry, d'accord? » Hermione la retint encore et la força à la regarder dans les yeux, « Hibou, tu m'as compris? Ha-rry, ok, Harry! » Elle eut un hululement excité en guise de réponse et elle le laissa partir.

Hermione savait qu'Harry ne recevait plus la _Gazette du Sorcier_ depuis la fin de sa cinquième année donc il ne pourrait pas savoir cette nouvelle avant la rentrée des classes.

Après avoir vu disparaître Hibou à l'horizon, elle décida de commencer à préparer ses bagages pour la nouvelle année scolaire qui allait débuter dans moins de deux semaines. Peut-être que cette année serait son année chanceuse, peut-être qu'elle se déciderait enfin à avouer son amour à Ron, son meilleur ami. Après tout, l'année s'annonçait favorable : elle avait été nommée Préfète en Chef et Draco Malfoy, son pire ennemi, ne l'embêterait pas cette année.

-o§o-

à suivre...


	2. Le Contrat

**:Disclaimers:  
**Tout est © de JKRowling et ™ de Warner Bros, seule l'histoire est mienne et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette dernière!

**:Rating:**  
**M** pour dans plusieurs chapitres

**

* * *

**

**.:Purgatorius : Chapitre 2:.  
.:_Le Contrat (ou ce qui nous lie)_:. **

La médiatisation de son _meurtre_, parce que pour Draco une erreur de dosage dans le sort, aussi accidentelle soit-elle, ne réduisait en rien l'action de son père, l'avait rendu malade. Aucune enquête incluant Lucius Malfoy au rang des _usual suspects_ n'avait été entamée, seulement une enquête bidon sur trois individus plus qu'ordinaires qui avaient voulu faire un vol tout aussi bidon.

Si au moins son père n'avait pas trafiqué la mémoire de sa mère. En effet, Lucius avait dit la vérité à Narcissa pour son petit _accident_ avec Draco. Il avait pensé qu'avec son autorité de mari, sa femme l'aurait appuyé, mais au contraire Narcissa avait voulu le dénoncer pour ce qu'il avait fait à son fils. Draco était après tout _son_ bébé.

Lucius s'était empressé de lui lancer un sort de sommeil et après avoir changé quelques événements de la soirée (avec l'aide de ses condisciples), Narcissa ne se souvenait que de la version montée de toute pièce.

« _Foutus_ amis Mangemorts de mon père! » rageait Draco.

« Allez, calme-toi, » Abigaël ne pouvait plus l'entendre autant blasphémer dans une seule journée.

Elle avait été à ses côtés durant tout ce temps pour l'aider à trouver sa bonne action, mais Draco ne l'avait pas aidée beaucoup. Il avait été beaucoup plus préoccupé par toute cette mascarade entourant sa mort.

« Je sais! » s'écria-t-elle soudainement.

« Ce que je devrais faire comme bonne action? » demanda Draco levant le nez des différents tabloïds sorciers où on pouvait le voir en première page – sauf pour le _Chicaneur_.

« Hein? Quoi? Oh non, je me disais que pendant que je suis sur terre, je pourrais rendre visite à ma bonne amie Sibylle Trelawney! Elle pourrait me lire les taros, » énonça-t-elle avec enthousiasme, les yeux dans les étoiles.

« QUOI ?.! Où tu te crois? En _vacances_? »

« Et ho! Du calme! On pourrait _aussi _aller faire un tour à Poudlard, » elle sortit le dossier de Draco, « Je vois que c'est là où tes plus mauvaises actions ont été posées! »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais se retint à la dernière minute et sembla réfléchir aux dernières paroles de sa dame angélique et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un coup, « Bien sûr! Tu es GÉ-NIII-ALLE, ABI! »

« Oh! Ça va! » dit-elle suffisante, les joues rosies quelque peu.

C'est sûr qu'il pourrait trouver une bonne action à Poudlard, ça avait été son lieu, sa cour... non... son terrain de jeu!

« Mais comment on va s'y rendre? » demanda-t-il après s'être mis debout près à partir. « Je ne crois pas pourvoir me servir de mon balai... »

« Ah, mais j'ai un moyen bien plus simple! »

Abigaël mit ses mains autour de sa taille et Draco déposa les siennes sur les avant-bras de l'ange, puis ils se retrouvèrent entourés de lumière. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient debout dans l'entrée la Grande Salle à Poudlard juste à temps pour entendre le discours de bienvenue de Dumbledore.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Hermione n'avait pas écouté la répartition du tout, elle se contentait d'applaudir quand Ron applaudissait parce qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Harry avait remarqué le regard étrange que sa meilleure amie portait à son meilleur ami, mais n'avait rien dit. Il ne voulait pas mettre Hermione mal à l'aise, surtout que Ron ne voyait rien aller. Il lui en parlerait plus tard, seul à seul.

« Bienvenue à tous et à toutes, aux anciens et aux nouveaux... D'abord, une nouvelle que vous avez pu lire dans _la Gazette du Sorcier_, il y a deux semaines de ça, un élève de notre école ne sera pas des nôtres cette année. Malheureusement, M. Draco Malfoy qui était de la maison des Serpentard, a trouvé la mort lors d'un vol chez lui. » Il prit une pause pendant qu'un bourdonnement parcourait la salle. « Je vous demande de lui accorder une minute de silence, » termina-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Le silence ce fit dans la salle malgré le fait que même un sorcier pas très doué en Occlumencie aurait pu lire dans les pensées de la grande majorité des jeunes des tables autres que celle des Serpentard, une envie folle de crier de joie.

« _Dites moi encore pourquoi je dois faire une minute de silence pour ce_ (explicitement censuré) _de Malfoy?.! Ah oui, j'ai une conscience, MOI!_ » se disait Hermione.

« Bien. Maintenant les règles pour les nouveaux - et pour les anciens, » continua le directeur de l'école, « la Forêt Interdite comme son nom l'indique... »

**oOoOoOoOo**

« QUOI! C'est tout! Pas de pluie de fleurs noirs, pas de jeunes filles en pleurs - autre que PARKINSON bien sûr? Rien qu'une seule-PUTAIN-de-minute de silence!.! »

Draco n'en revenait pas, il s'était sacrifié (si on peut dire) pour de pas rejoindre les ennemis de ce vieux fou de directeur et tout ce qu'il récoltait était une seule petite, mini-minus minute de silence! Ah non, il fallait crier à l'injustice!

Une chance qu'Abigaël ne se tenait pas à ses côtés pour entendre cette plainte d'enfant gâté pourri. Elle discutait amicalement avec son amie Sibylle qui avait descendu de sa tour pour manger dans la Grande Salle. Pour une fois, la voyante avait vu juste dans les signes et y avait lu qu'une bonne connaissance allait venir la voir.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le repas commença sur la tape de Dumbledore. Hermione, Harry et Ron - surtout ce dernier - se régalait, c'était divin comme à l'accoutumer. Et Hermione ne se retrouva pas longtemps après la fin du sien à contempler un certain jeune homme roux...

Son béguin pour Ron avait toujours était présent pour elle et elle le savait, mais depuis ce jour où Ron fut proclamé '_Roi_' de Gryffondor, le joueur de Quidditch avait vu sa cote auprès des jeunes sorcières montée en flèche. Sur sa liste d'anciennes petites amies, on pouvait y retrouver des Serdaigle, des Gryffondor, des Poufsouffle et même quelques Serpentard.

Plus la liste augmentait, plus l'estime de soi d'Hermione dégringolait, car elle ne se trouvait que trop ordinaire par rapport aux canons avec lesquelles Ron sortaient. Pourtant, le rouquin avait toujours la même attitude avec elle, c'était sa meilleure amie et une des meilleures confidentes.

« 'MIONE? »

« Hein? » répondit la dénommée, un peu confuse.

Ron la regardait un sourire coquin sur le visage, ses yeux bleu brillants. Hermione s'était encore perdue dans ses pensées, pensées dirigées vers principalement son meilleur ami. Elle jeta un rapide regard autour d'elle pour voir que la plupart des élèves étaient en train de sortir de la Grande Salle. Puis, elle le vit: Regard froid, voire glacial, le nez en l'air, les cheveux blonds presque platine. _Malfoy_.

« _Mais... c'est impossible!_ » se dit-elle, avant de se frotter les yeux pour regarder encore dans cette direction, mais plus rien. « _T'as dû rêver, 'Mione... Ben oui! Tu rêves de Malfoy maintenant!_ »

« Allez, il faut emmener les premières années à la tour, » dit Ron en riant. « À _qui_ tu pensais, 'Mione? Un futur petit-ami? » l'agaça-t-il.

« Ah. Ah. Ah. J'étais juste dans la lune! » se défendit-elle, essayant de garder un sérieux normal, puis se leva pour suivre Ron qui marchait derrière les premières années de Gryffondor.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Draco se lamentait mentalement encore sur sa seule et unique minute de silence à l'entrée de la Grande Salle quand un raz de marré d'élèves se leva d'un coup et se dirigea directement sur lui. Étant un esprit, les élèves passaient à travers lui ce qui le frustra royalement.

« AAHHH! » hurla-t-il.

Il se mit dans un coin où il pouvait respirer, regardant les élèves d'un air supérieur. Draco était peut-être devenu un fantôme, mais il restait un Malfoy et juste l'idée d'avoir été traversé par des sang-mêlés, c'était assez pour le répugner et lui donner envie de vomir son ectoplasme. Quand le flot de jeunes diminua, il tenta de traverser pour rejoindre Abigaël qui arrivait vers lui.

Puis, c'est là qu'elle le traversa, coupant son lien visuel avec l'ange durant une fraction de seconde. Il se retourna pour voir une élève pas très grande avec un derrière de tête aux cheveux broussailleux et indomptables. _Granger_.

« AAAAHHHHHH!.!.! UNE FOUTU _SANG-DE-BOURBE_ M'A TRAVERSÉ LE CORPS!.!.! »

Il se frottait tout le corps, un frisson de dégoût le parcourant. Abigaël n'avait pas du tout aimé cette insulte envers cette jeune fille. C'était la goutte de trop et elle eut une très, _très_ bonne idée pour l'action que Draco devait accomplir. En plus, Sibylle venait de lui dire que cette jeune fille, Hermione Granger, devait connaître l'amour cette année - elle l'avait vu dans les feuilles de thé, mais que par manque d'estime de soi, elle risquait de passer à côté de l'Amour avec un grand A.

« Draco, mon chéri, j'ai trouvé ton action de rachat! » dit-elle enthousiaste et Draco ne perçut pas l'once de malice poindre dans le ton de sa voix - trop occupé à tenter de se laver des impuretés laissées par la Miss Je-sais-tout.

« C'est vrai? » demanda-t-il se retournant vers Abigaël.

« Oui, tu devras aider une jeune fille qui ne pourra pas connaître l'amour sans un peu d'aide! » continua-t-elle.

« Une jeune fille? » répliqua Draco dont les hormones mâles, même s'il était cliniquement mort, le travaillaient.

« Oui! Une jolie jeune fille qui est en amour avec son meilleur ami, » dit-elle.

« Ça m'a l'air assez simple! J'aime bien! » dit-il tout sourire oubliant qu'une minute avant Granger l'avait traversé bord-en-bord.

« Parfait! Alors, il ne te reste qu'à me donner quelques signatures et le tour est joué! »

Sur ce, Abigaël sortit une montagne de feuilles avec une gigantesque plume blanche et déposa la paperasse sur la table la plus proche. Elle lui indiqua partout où son nom devait être apposé et lui expliqua les règles de base du contrat.

**1.** Pour accéder au paradis, il devait accomplir sa tâche d'ici six mois, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait jusqu'au 1er mars.  
**2.** Quoi qu'il arrive, il devait mettre un terme à son action, même s'il dépassait le temps sinon il restait dans l'entre-monde.  
**3.** Il avait le droit de faire appel à son Ange de Secours par 4 fois.  
**4.** Il pouvait se faire voir que par la personne qu'il devait aider (et il pouvait aussi être un corps consistant pour elle).  
**5.** Il ne pouvait pas faire appel à ses pouvoirs provisoires d'ange pour aider la personne confiée.

-o§o-

à suivre...


	3. Oui, il y a pire que la mort

**Disclaimer:** Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient (c'est à JKR si vous étiez pas au courant) sauf l'histoire...

**Rating:** Je l'ai mis **M**, on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver! ; )

**.:RAR pour les derniers chaps: Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour vos belles reviews:.  
**Comme toujours remerciements spécials à** dragonia, Selana, Ciara, La conspiratrice, Holly Safer, Ally, daccs, la mère nowel, Her-mio-neu, ayuluna, langedesenfers, lady 22** et **misterieuse** pour m'avoir reviewé la première fois! ;)  
**et  
un gros, GROS MERCI! **à **diabolikvampyr** (cool le nick, mais je l'imagine mal avec la voix de bébé! lol)**, Jen' **(merci! 'les yeux tout vitreux' ta review est allée droit dans mon tit coeur! ;D et jamais je ne vous laisserais sans la suite de cette fic!)**, Lumiere d'Earendil **(j'ai tellement envie de vous mettre le 10ième chap, mais je tiens à mon chap par jour juste par principe)**, Stellmania **(t'en fais pas elle va être là bientôt, on y arrive!)**, Poupoux **(t'es pas la seule à avoir presque eu une crise cardiaque! MOI AUSSI! lol), **Lisalune **(oui, je connais! lol et je pense le faire... hier mon power supplie à sauter! o.O comme si un malheur n'arrive jamais seul!)

et j'ai juste une **petit note:** J'ai le nouveau Win Office avec le jolie soulignage vert pour les fautes d'accord, et 'BIP' pourquoi vous me l'dites pas que c'est bourré de fautes! lol j'en ai eu honte! -.-' alors s'il en reste, je m'excuse sincérement, j'ai pas fait exprès! ;D sinon BONE LEKTUR! mouahahah

**

* * *

**

**.:Purgatorius : Chapitre 3:.  
.:_Oui, il y a pire que la mort_:. **

Draco était tout énervé! Il allait pouvoir commencer son action de rachat et il pourrait gagner le Paradis très bientôt. Il avait aussi dans la tête une superbe idée à faire avant de partir, mais ça il n'y aurait jamais pensé s'il avait su l'identité de la personne qu'il devait aider.

"- Bon, Draco je te donne ce petit carnet... il contient des informations important sur la personne que tu dois aider, mais pour l'instant, il ne contient que son nom. Plus tu seras proche d'elle, plus les informations s'accumuleront dans ce carnet... tu as des questions avant que je parte?  
"- oui, comment je te rejoins?  
"- ah oui, et bien tu n'as qu'à penser fort à moi et prononcer mon nom. Mais n'oublie pas que tu n'as droit qu'à quatre appels!  
"- c'est correct, j'ai compris!  
"- d'accord, alors je vais partir! Et bonne chance mon dragon! dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Draco ne pouvait plus attendre et ouvrit le petit carnet de couleur argent. Mais son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il lut le nom de la jeune fille. Hermione Granger. C'était un cauchemar! Il l'avait toujours détesté comment pourrait-il l'aider?

"- _Pourquoi j'ai signé ce FOUTU contrat?.!.?_ Pensa-t-il amèrement.

Mais il était un peu tard pour regretter, il avait signé le contrat et ne pouvait pas reprendre sa signature! Il devait s'occuper de son action, car à cause de la règle numéro deux, il ne pouvait pas reculer sinon il risquait d'errer pour l'éternité dans l'entre monde. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas, aussi horrible puisse être sa mission.

"- Bordel, je dois _vraiment_ aider Granger?

Puis il pensa qu'il devait aider Granger à se trouver un petit ami et la curiosité de savoir qui pouvait bien être le jeune homme _chanceux_ de cette histoire, le convint que peut-être ce ne serait pas si ennuyant de faire son action de rachat.

"- Je parie que c'est Potter! Ou peut-être Weasley?.! Ouach, Weasley et Granger!

**oOoOoOoOo **

Pendant ce temps, Hermione rentrait dans son lit et rêvait déjà à Ron même avant de s'être endormie. Elle avait voulu lui parler ce soir lorsqu'ils étaient dans la salle commune pour discuter de l'été passé, mais jamais les mots n'étaient sortis, elle n'avait pas sentit le _bon_ moment. Tant pis, elle retenterait le coup le lendemain, mais il ne faudrait pas trop tarder sinon il ne serait plus disponible.

Hermione s'endormit rapidement, le voyage dans le Poudlard Express l'avait épuisé.

_Elle était dans une salle vide, seule, mais elle se sentait observée. Elle sentait une présence derrière elle. Puis deux bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, la serrant d'une pression ferme, mais qui ne lui faisait pas mal, juste assez fort pour se sentir bien, sécurisée. Son odeur l'avait envahie, mais elle ne connaissait pas ce parfum. Un soupçon de poivre et de miel, un délicieux mélange qui l'enivrait. Elle se retourna, mais étrangement elle ne pouvait pas voir la tête de son compagnon. Il se pencha en avant et elle se hissa pour le rejoindre plus vite et leurs lèvres se pressèrent. Elle gémit doucement._

"- _Hermione...  
_"- Hermione! Réveille-toi, tu vas être en retard!  
"- hein? fit-elle encore endormie, Lavande la regardait et s'habillait en même temps.  
"- Si tu veux avoir le temps de manger, il faudrait que tu te lèves...  
"- oh, merci...

Elle sauta de son lit et s'habilla en vitesse pour descendre à la Grande Salle, son rêve déjà perdu dans ses souvenirs. Lorsqu'elle marchait dans les couloirs, elle se sentit observée, mais Hermione se dit que ce devait être normal puisqu'elle n'était pas seule dans les couloirs.

Arrivée dans la Grand Salle, elle repéra Ron et Harry qui discutait avec entrain de... quidditch! Comme à tous les matins. Elle s'assit en face d'eux qui la saluèrent avant de continuer leur conversation où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Elle se tartina un toast et le manga, puis la première sonnerie sonna pour indiquer qu'il ne restait que cinq minutes avant le début des cours. Ron et Harry se levèrent et Hermione les suivit jusqu'à être devant sa classe d'arithmancie.

"- Hermione, tu vas nous attendre avant d'aller en métamorphose?  
"- oui, j'irais au bas des marches de la tour d'astronimie.  
"- cool! On s'voit toute à l'heure!

Elle entra dans la classe et alla s'asseoir à côté de Mandy Brocklehurst, une fille de serdaigle avec qui elle avait des affinités depuis qu'elle avait pris cette option de cours. Le professeur Vector commença son cours et Hermione prenait toutes les notes qu'elle pouvait.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Draco avait suivit Granger toute la journée. Il se mettait près d'elle dans ses cours. Il avait voulut connaître l'indenté du garçon que Granger avait en vue. Et quelle avait été sa surprise de voir que le garçon visé n'était nul autre que la belette rousse!

Il avait suffit de voir la façon dont elle le regardait, les yeux plein d'envie, mais dans tous ses cours, elle dessinait dans ses cahiers de notes leurs initiales entrelacées ce qui confirma à Draco que c'était bien Weasley. Quel idiot ce Weasley, il était vraiment aveugle! N'importe qui pouvait voir que sa meilleure amie était follement amoureuse de lui. Draco doutait même que Potter avait ses doutes.

Au court de la journée, il s'était aperçut que quand Granger avait un surplus d'émotions, il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Ou plutôt que ses pensées s'insinuaient dans sa tête et que son petit carnet se remplissait magiquement des toutes les informations utiles.

**oOoOoOoOo**

La journée fut assez courte et avant qu'Hermione n'en prenne conscience, il était déjà l'heure du dîner. Elle se retrouvait encore une fois en face d'Harry et de Ron.

"- Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a demandé? Si on pouvait se voir après les cours! Putain, si j'avais su que cette petite chipie de Luna me voulait!  
"- Hein?.! Mais de quoi tu parles Ron?  
"- oh, il rougit, Luna Lovegood veut sortir avec moi...  
"- Et tu veux toi aussi? Mais tu ne l'as jamais supportée!  
"- ah, 'Mione, c'était avant qu'elle ne devienne une très, _très_, jolie jeune fille! Merlin que l'adolescence lui va bien! dit-il rêveur.  
"- oh oui, elle est mignonne... dommage qu'elle soit un peu loufoque, répliqua Harry.  
"- C'est bien le côté que j'aime, Harry!  
"- Bon! Vous m'_excuserez_, mais j'ai des devoirs à faire alors je monte à la bibliothèque!

Et Hermione quitta la table des Griffondors rapidement et partit en direction de la bibliothèque, son sanctuaire. Comment Ron avait autant changé? À l'entendre parler, seul le physique d'une fille comptait et tant pis qu'elle soit peu intelligente (pas que Luna ne soit pas intelligente, mais elle était un peu... Luna). Jamais elle ne l'aurait... mais est-ce qu'elle le voulait encore?

Elle était rendue à la bibliothèque et chercha une table le plus loin possible des tables plus achalandées. Elle ne voulait pas être dérangée pour... pleurer sur son sort. Elle en avait assez. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de Ron? Désespérée, elle mit sa tête dans ses bras croisés sur la table et se mit à sangloter.

"- _Tu es déprimante!_ entendit-elle et elle releva la tête, mais il n'y avait personne.  
"- Qui a dit ça?  
"- moi, dit Draco se montrant à Hermione.  
"- aaaaaahhhhhh! Cria-t-elle aussi fort qu'elle le put et elle tenta de s'éloigner de la table qui eut pour effet que sa chaise se renversa vers l'arrière.

Draco se retourna et comme il l'avait pensé le crie de Granger avait attiré l'attention de Mme Pince qui se dirigeait vers eux. Il crut intelligent de disparaître pour pas que Granger le voit pendant que Mme Pince serait là. Peut-être se calmerait-elle...

Hermione se releva, mais plus de Malfoy. Elle tournait sa tête dans tous les sens, mais aucun signe, à première vue, du fantôme de son ennemi. Par contre, Hermione vit que son hurlement avait attiré Mme Pince jusqu'à elle.

"- Est-ce que ça va? Pourquoi avez-vous crié Miss Granger?  
"- Je cru voir... un fantôme, dit-elle se remettant sur sa chaise.  
"- oh... ça doit être Peeves, encore... depuis l'été, il a pris un malin plaisir à venir rôder dans la bibliothèque... je sais que vous avez eu peur, Miss Granger, mais si vous pouviez faire moins de bruit, on est quand même dans une bibliothèque, dit-elle.  
"- oui... désoler, Mme Pince.

Et Mme Pince retourna derrière son comptoir à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Hermione était confuse, elle n'avait quand même pas halluciné Malfoy? Une hallucination ne parle pas.

"- _en effet... pas si stupide Granger!_ Entendit-elle.  
"- Qu'est-ce... comment...  
"-_ Je peux me montrer sans que tu pètes une crisse?_ demanda la voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.  
"- oouui, dit-elle hésitante.  
"- Bon, dit-il réapparaissant.  
"- Es-tu mort?  
"- Peut-être pas si intelligente que ça, en fin de compte...  
"- oh, ça va pas besoin de m'insulter, connard!  
"- Bien sûr que je suis mort, 'tite sotte! T'as pas lu les journaux?  
"- Pourquoi tu viens me hanter?  
"- Je ne suis pas là pour te hanter... je dois faire quelque chose avant de partir...  
"- Et ça me concerne?  
"- Oui... d'autres questions stupides?

Hermione grogna de frustration. Quel con ce Malfoy, même mort! Elle n'aurait jamais la paix? Pourquoi le sort s'acharne sur elle comme ça?

"- oh arrête de te plaindre, je suis autant ravi que toi!  
"- Tu lis dans mes pensées?  
"- oui, un de mes avantages d'ange, dit-il fièrement.  
"- Toi! Un ANGE! Pffftt aaahhhahahahahah! Hermione ne pouvait plus arrêter de rire.  
"- ok, ça va TAIS-TOI sinon la vieille chouette de bibliothécaire va revenir te voir et que lui diras tu? Que tu es en pleine conversation avec Draco Malfoy?.? Elle ne peut pas me voir, je te ferais remarquer!

Hermione stoppa net de rire. Il avait raison, pour une fois.

"- Okay, est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que tu fais ici?  
"- Je dois t'aider à avoir Weasley...  
"- Quoi?.!  
"- Tu peux me dire la partie que tu ne comprends pas dans : "je dois t'aider à avoir Weasley"  
"- ah la ferme! Ce que je voulais dire c'est pourquoi _tu_ dois m'aider?  
"- Ce n'est pas de tes affaires! Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que je dois t'aider et quand tu l'auras alors je pourrais partir...

* * *

Allez, à demain! une tite review? ;) 

kisses,  
**_Wendy Malfoy_**


	4. Mettons les choses au clair

**Disclaimer:** Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient (c'est à JKR si vous étiez pas au courant) sauf l'histoire...

**Rating:** Je l'ai mis **M**, on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver! ; )

**.:RAR pour les derniers chaps:.  
**Remerciements spécials à **ayuluna, Holly Safer, Alpo, dragonia, La conspiratrice, Ti-Ni.Nani **et** pinote007** pour avoir reviewé la première fois!

et un **_GROSMERCI_** à toutes celles (et tous ceux) qui vont suivre pour m'avoir reviewé! ;)  
**sophorasi, Lumiere d'Earendil, LaskaMalfoy : **merci et voilà la suite! à la prochaine!  
**Jen' :** merci! et oui, une chance que j'ai reédité! mais je fais pas de modif... je crois qu'elle garde sont côté 'premier jet d'écriture', je corrige seulement les fautes que je vois... merci encore ;)  
**ElavielTini :** Ben non! je comprends... moi aussi j'ai un peu de misère à reviewer quand y'a plusieurs chapitres! ;) pour Gin, disons que Abigaëla été gentille et qu'elle est un peu comme les modos de ce site... elle peut faire (à la limite du possible) ce qu'elle veut... et modifier les règles quelques fois... en tk je l'ai imaginé comme ça...  
**Lisalune :** ça serait l'anarchie totale en écriture! lol mais y'en a qui écrive comme ça tout le tempssur le web... combien de mots changés pour accorder une certaine Bo-T à ceux-ci? lol je dérive!  
**Roxanne : **la best des best? ça fait étrangement plaisir d'entendre ces 4 petits mots... MERCI! lol  
**Her-mio-neu (x3) :** MDR tu vas (si ça te tente, je ne forcerais jamais personne ;D) devoir t'en taper 3 aujourd'hui! lol merci d'avoir reviewé!  
**Poupoux: **OUI! il est finit... y'a un truc qui cloche que j'arrive pas à cerner, mais je travaille dessus, il me reste encore quelques jours... ;D  
**ayuluna (x3):** c'est pas grave ayuluna! en autant que j'ai un petit mot une fois de temps en temps de ta part ça ferait ma journée! ;)

**Je vous mets 3 chapitres 2day! ffnet déconne alors je vous punirai pas pour leur faute! ;)  
Sur ce... _Bonne Lecture_!**

* * *

**.:Purgatorius : Chapitre 4:.  
.:_Mettons les choses au clair_:. **

Après l'épisode de la bibliothèque, Hermione se rendit à son dortoir. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Malfoy allait l'aider pour son histoire d'amour. Malfoy ne lui donna aucune raison sur son _état_ fantôme et tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il devait l'aider avant de partir.

Elle prit Pattenrond dans ses bras et s'assit sur son lit pour réfléchir à tout ça. Elle devait admettre que c'était assez... drôle comme situation. Draco Malfoy, son tyran de ces derniers six ans devait l'aider à se trouver un petit ami. Assez ironique quand on y pense.

"- Pattenrond? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?  
"- _c'est un chat, Granger, il ne répondra pas!  
_"- Draco Malfoy! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici! _TU_ n'as pas l'droit! Montre-toi!  
"- Ah, Granger... calme-toi... c'est la première fois que je viens jusqu'ici...  
"- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais _ici_ de toute façon?.! dit-elle se levant pour aller à sa rencontre.  
"- Je venais te voir...  
"- Ah, oui, comme si je pouvais gober ça!  
"- Crois-moi pas, mais c'est la simple vérité...  
"- Tu peux dire la vérité, toi?  
"- Écoute, je ne suis pas là pour débattre sur moi... j'ai une mission et je dois la faire que ça te plaise ou pas!  
"- Mais ta _mission_ n'est pas de venir jusqu'au dortoir des filles!  
"- Non, mais... je peux en profiter, répondit Draco regardant au alentour.  
"- MALFOY!  
"- Hermione... est-ce que tu vas bien? demanda une Lavande qui venait d'entrer dans le dortoir.

Draco se marrait vraiment, Lavande regardait Hermione comme si elle était folle. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, elle était dans la salle, mais elle avait assurément entendu crier Hermione son nom. Il voyait qu'Hermione cherchait une solution.

"- J'ai... Lavande!.? Hermione pris un air perdu en se retournant vers sa compagne de chambre.  
"- Hermione est-ce que ça va? redemanda Lavande.  
"- Je... je faisais un cauchemar...  
"- Tu es somnambule? questionna Lavande avec de la compassion dans la voix.  
"- Oui, je... parfois...  
"- Attends-moi, j'ai quelque chose pour ça!

Lavande sortit de la pièce et Hermione se tourna vers un Malfoy qui se tenait le ventre et qui n'avait pas cessé de rire pendant l'échange des filles. Elle le regarda avec colère et ensuite, cette colère ce changea en étonnement. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione voyait Malfoy hilare, la première fois qu'elle voyait Malfoy rire pour de vrai et non seulement d'un rire sarcastique typiquement malfoien!

Lavande revint avec une petite fiole dans ses mains, elle lui expliqua qu'elle aussi avait – surtout lors des périodes d'examen – quelque difficulté à dormir et qu'elle marchait en dormant. Elle ressortit en refermant la porte pour laisser Hermione seule – enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

"- Tu peux arrêter de rire, maintenant...  
"- C'était vachement drôle! Elle a presque faillit te prendre pour une folle!  
"- Merci... Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais au juste? dit-elle s'en allant vers sa commode pour y déposer la fiole.  
"- Ouais, hé bien, commença-t-il se ressaisissant, je voulais te dire de venir me voir à la bibliothèque demain... pour commencer... enfin pour voir ce qu'on peut faire avec... _toi_, dit-il la pointant négligemment de la main.  
"- Demain?.!  
"- Oui, je ne veux pas passer trop de temps ici! Plus tôt on mettra en marche ma mission, plus tôt je serais partit! Demain après le déjeuner, au même endroit à la bibliothèque, n'oublie pas! rappela-t-il et disparut.  
"- Malfoy!  
"- _quoi?_  
"- VA-T-EN!

**oOoOoOoOo **

Le lendemain, Hermione descendait vers la Grande Salle quand elle se sentit encore observée. Sûrement son _ange-gardien_, se dit-elle. C'était la première fois de toute sa vie qu'avant de prendre sa douche, elle lançait des sorts d'illusion sur son propre corps. Elle commençait déjà à devenir folle, elle allait devoir mettre les choses au clair avec Malfoy.

"- Herm! lui cria Ron en présentant une place à ses côtés en face d'Harry qui lui souriait.  
"- Est-ce que ça? Lavande nous a raconté pour ton cauchemar, hier soir...  
"- heu.. ça va... tu sais, c'est rien... mon cerveau a dû faire un beau mélange dans ma tête avec ce qui est arrivé à Malfoy... mais avec la potion de Lavande, j'ai bien dormi...  
"- _sacré mélange! Ahahah!  
_"- heu... les gars, on s'voit en classe de métamorphose! Hermione se leva et quitta la Grand Salle laissant ses deux meilleurs amis surpris de sa réaction si soudaine.

Hermione monta quelques escaliers et tourna quelques coins d'un pas rapide. Elle pouvait sentir Malfoy sur ses talons. Arrivé dans un cul-de-sac, elle se retourna et regarda derrière elle cherchant son poursuivant.

"- Malfoy!  
"- Oui, dit-il de derrière elle ce qui la fit sursauter.  
"- Malfoy, tu ne peux pas me ficher la paix! Je te sens derrière moi, je peux pratiquement te voir quand je me concentre... S'il te plait, laisse-moi vivre en paix!  
"- oh, Granger, tu vas me faire une crise à chaque fois?  
"- OUI!  
"- Bon, écoute, je ne _peux_ pas te laisser en paix...  
"- Et pourquoi ça?  
"- Je n'en sais rien... avant que je ne me rende visible, je pouvais être à des années lumières de toi, mais depuis que tu sais, depuis que tu m'as vu... je suis collé à toi... et t'en fais pas, je suis aussi heureux que toi!  
"- Tu veux dire que tu es resté dans le dortoir, hier soir!  
"- Non, j'étais dans la salle commune, je crois que je peux être à une distance d'environ 20 pieds de toi... mais pas plus...

Hermione le regarda en le scannant du regard pour voir s'il disait la vérité. Et – surprise, surprise – à sa grande stupéfaction, Draco Malfoy pouvait être sincère! Elle se calma et lui lança un regard autoritaire.

"- Je te crois, mais il faut mettre quelques petites choses au clair ; De un, tu ne me parles pas si je ne peux pas te voir – c'est très agaçant – et de deux, tu respectes mon intimité, elle rougit, je veux dire pendant que je suis aux toilettes ou dans le dortoir... sinon ça ne marchera pas entre nous...  
"- D'accord, _maman_! fit-il agacé.  
"- Je suis sérieuse!  
"- C'est bon, j'ai compris!

**oOoOoOoOo **

Toute la journée, Draco était visible pour Hermione. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire de rester visible tout le temps quand elle lui avait dit de ne pas lui parler si elle ne le voyait pas. Mais bon, ça ne devait pas être très génial d'être personne quand, de son vivant, on était le centre d'attraction – comme il devait l'être pour les serpentards – , pensa Hermione.

Draco passait son temps à distraire Hermione pendant les cours en lui posant des questions stupides qu'elle répondait en écrivant dans les marges qu'elle laissait sur ses parchemins – ou en lui faisant des regards meurtriers. Il lui arrivait quelques fois de faire des trucs idiots aux élèves dans la classe et Hermione se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire. Ce qu'il pouvait être gamin!

La fin de l'avant-midi fut accueillit avec soulagement par Hermione. Elle alla prendre son déjeuner aux côtés de Ginny. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis son arrivé.

"- Tiens, tiens, une revenante!  
"- Comment ça une _revenante_?  
"- Tu n'étais pas venue me parler! J'étais déçue!  
"- _Pauvre_ petite Belette! (Hermione fit de gros yeux à Draco qui se trouvait derrière Ginny en face d'Hermione)  
"- Je suis là... alors quoi de nouveau en ce début d'année? demanda-t-elle en prenant un peu de purée de patates.  
"- Pas grand chose... je suis triste! Mon beau, magnifiq..  
"- hehum, coupa rapidement Hermione. Ouais, je sais, mais on peut pas parler d'autre chose? Comme... t'as eu le nouveau professeur de Défense?  
"- Heu, mais c'est Lupin... ça va, toi? Depuis quand tu ne veux pas m'entendre parler de Dr...  
"- Ça va... c'est juste avec ce qui est arrivé, j'ai pas envie d'en parler... okay, passons à autre chose...  
"- Bon, j'insiste pas, dit-elle surprise que son amie ne la laissait pas déblatérer sur son penchant pour Draco Malfoy.

Elles finirent leur déjeuner en parlant de leur été. Ginny – tout comme ses parents, Ron et parfois les jumeaux – avait passé une bonne partie de ses vacances au QG de l'ordre avec Harry. Hermione demanda à Ginny si ses anciennes intentions envers Harry étaient revenues au galop, mais cette dernière lui affirma qu'Harry n'était – et ne serait – rien de plus qu'un ami.

Hermione laissa son amie prétextant qu'elle allait faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Elle accrocha son sac à son épaule et partit avec son fantôme sur les talons. Hermione eut une idée en marchant et prit un tournant qui allait en direction opposée de la destination voulue.

"- Où tu vas, Granger!  
"- À la salle sur demande, murmura-t-elle pour ne pas être entendue de jeunes qui passaient en sens contraire.  
"- Où ça?  
"- La salle sur demande! La salle où l'on faisait nos réunions pour l'AD en cinquième année!  
"- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis!  
"- La salle au septième étage où la brigade inquisitoriale à débarquer en cinquième...  
"- Ah... oui, je m'en souviens...

Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de Barnabas le Follet battu par les trolls et Hermione s'arrêta.

"- Bon, il suffit de passer trois fois devant ce tableau et de penser à ce qu'on veut comme salle...

Draco acquiesça et ils commencèrent à marcher devant la tapisserie. Au troisième passage, une porte en bois apparut et Hermione l'ouvrit. Sur un mur de la salle, il y avait une bibliothèque avec des centaines de livres – venant sûrement des pensées d'Hermione –, sur un autre mur, il y avait un étalage complet de produits de beauté et au fond, on pouvait y voir une coiffeuse avec un grand miroir juste à côté d'un grand lit à baldaquin avec des rideaux de couleur rouge vif.

"- Malfoy! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce lit!  
"- C'est pas moi! dit-il levant les mains en signe d'innocence.  
"- Ce n'est _sûrement_ pas moi!  
"- C'est bon, je voulais savoir si vraiment on pouvait y retrouver ce qu'on voulait... t'inquiète, je ne l'utiliserais pas avec toi!  
"- c'est vraiment... gentil! Merci beaucoup! dit-elle en entrant dans la sallepour prendreplace sur la chaise en face de la coiffeuse.  
"- Bon, on devrait commencer par savoir ce que la belette préfère... alors tu l'sais? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.  
"- en tout cas, il aime les blondasses! dit Hermione avec rage.  
"- Ouais, je sais pas si le blond t'irait bien...  
"- Sinon... il aime une fille bien faite, de longues jambes, sans boutons, avec une grosse poitrine et le moins de cerveau possible! continua-t-elle d'un ton boudeur.  
"- En somme, tout le contraire de toi! Et merde, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge...

* * *

Voilà, on dans pas long! Une tite review avec ça? ;) 

kisses,  
**_Wendy Malfoy _**


	5. Un peu de changement ne fait pas de tord

**Disclaimer:** Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient (c'est à JKR si vous étiez pas au courant) sauf l'histoire...

**Rating:** Je l'ai mis **M**, on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver! ; )

**.:RAR pour les derniers chaps:.  
**Un gros 'Merci!' pour vous toutes qui avaient reviewé autrefois, dans des temps anciens... heu... lol... (la joie est revenue à ce que je vois! ;P) _merci à_ **Poupoux, Mary, Selana, Holly Safer, Axoo **et** ayuluna  
**

**Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps (il faut bien avancer!) et vous souhaites une _Bonne Lecture_! **

**

* * *

**

**.:Purgatorius : Chapitre 5:.  
.:_Un peu de changement ne fait pas de tord_:. **

L'après-midi se passa semblablement à l'avant-midi, Draco faisait toujours des niaiseries en classe ce qui déconcentrait Hermione – et qui lui donna son premier chaudron explosé. Elle l'avait prévenu, mais rien à faire Draco Malfoy était plus têtu qu'un hippogriffe. Le dîner terminé, ils s'installèrent à la bibliothèque ; Hermione, voulant faire ses devoirs pour ne pas prendre de retard, et Draco, élaborant son plan E – pour _Entremetteur_, enfin Hermione l'avait baptisé comme ça, pour le malheur et la mauvaise humeur de Draco.

Ils travaillaient en silence depuis un moment, trouvant ça étrange, Hermione releva la tête pour voir un Draco Malfoy la fixant à première vue, mais en fait elle s'aperçut qu'il avait le regard déviant quelques centimètres à sa droite. Elle se retourna et y vit un couple – qu'Hermione identifia être Serdaigle à cause des capes des deux élèves –, le garçon parlait doucement à l'oreille de la jeune fille qui gloussait silencieusement se collant un peu plus sur lui.

"- Tu les connais? demanda Hermione hésitante tout en faisant attention que personne ne la regarde parler dans le vide.  
"- Je connais la fille, dit-il détournant ses yeux et les dirigeants vers son parchemin. Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche pour une nouvelle question, mais il la coupa avant : Et non, tu n'auras aucun autre détail.  
"- Bien... Alors ça avance ce plan?  
"- Pas si pire...  
"- Et! dit-elle impatiente.  
"- T'es ben curieuse, Granger... Une qualité griffondor?  
"- Ah. Ah. Ah.  
"- Et le sens de l'humour...

Hermione, boudeuse, se replongea dans ses nombreux parchemins de différents cours. Draco eut un léger sourire face à son air boudeur qui disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut et recommença à écrire sur ses parchemins.

Il avait décidé d'utiliser la surprise, de toute façon pour l'instant valait mieux commencer par celle-là. Quoi de mieux que dépaysé l'adversaire, le mettre en terrain inconnu. Weasley ne connaissait que l'Hermione miss je-sais-tout qui se fou pas mal de son apparence. Il n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Draco Malfoy était dans la place, le fin connaisseur des points de faiblesse de tous apprentis sorciers aux hormones en ébullition – pour en avoir été un.

"- Granger? questionna Draco un peu distrait par l'élaboration de son plan.  
"- hmm? fit Hermione sans même lever la tête vers son interlocuteur.  
"- De quoi parlait la belette tout à l'heure? J'y pense depuis le déjeuner, dit-il toujours griffonnant sur le parchemin.  
"- Il voulait savoir comment faire la métamo...  
"- Je parlais de la fille, pas de son idiot de frère, interrompit Draco, relevant la tête, voyant qu'Hermione avait pensé qu'il parlait de Ron. Juste avant qu'on aille dans la salle sur demande... et il recommença son grattage de plume, ne voyant pas qu'Hermione venait de blêmir et de relever sa tête d'un coup.  
"- heu... je... elle... je m'en souviens pas, Draco lui fit des gros yeux. Oh, _ça_ et bien, c'était rien. Des placotages de filles, tu sais...  
"- Non, je ne sais pas. Elle avait l'air... perturbée... de qui elle parlait?  
"- ah, mais personne... ce n'était pas toi, tu deviens un peu trop paranoïaque!  
"- Mais j'ai _jamais_ supposé que c'était _moi_, dit-il soupçonneux.

Hermione retourna à ses essais et Draco laissa aller pour cette fois, mais se promit de lui faire cracher le morceau avant la fin de son contrat. La jeune Weasley avait piqué sa curiosité au déjeuner et il avait repensé tout l'après-midi à la conversation bizarre que Granger avait eu avec la rouquine. Et là elle venait de dire quelque chose de vraiment, mais vraiment étrange. Se pourrait-il que Weasley parlait de lui? À y repenser, ce serait bien possible...

"- _Draco, pense à ta mission avant tout! Et t'en éloigne pas! _se sermonna-t-il. _Quand ce sera finit, tu pourras partir au Paradis pour l'éternité! _

**oOoOoOoOo **

La fin de la semaine s'était passée de façon tranquille. Hermione n'était pas en retard dans ses devoirs, Draco se concentrait uniquement sur sa mission, Ginny trouvait toujours ça étrange qu'Hermione ne la laisse pas parler de son regretté Dieu, Harry avait commencé à faire les entraînements de quidditch, étant le capitaine de l'équipe, et Ron continuait à flirter avec qui voulait bien se laisser faire – c'est-à-dire beaucoup trop de filles au goût d'Hermione.

Il était samedi matin, Hermione et Draco se trouvaient dans la salle sur demande. Ils cherchaient par où commencer et après quelques discutions – enfin si des discutions pouvaient être appelées 'engueulades-d'enfants-de-moins-de-5-ans' –, ils commencèrent à jouer avec les cheveux d'Hermione. Draco pensait qu'elle devrait avoir les cheveux lisses parce que ses cheveux broussailleux, emmêles et tout frisottés, c'était vraiment, mais vraiment laid (de son avis)!

Il lui avait fait un méga shampoing anti-boucles et là, il les démêlait depuis environ un quart d'heure. La tête d'Hermione commençait à avoir de l'allure et quand il les aurait séchés et défrisés, elle allait pouvoir enfin prendre congé des brosses et peignes qui lui donnait littéralement un sacré mal de tête!

"- Depuis quand Draco Malfoy sait comment coiffer?  
"- Ma mère me demandait de lui faire des coiffures quand... enfin quand j'étais à la maison, dit-il d'un air distrait, Hermione se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour avoir posé cette question.  
"- Est-ce que tu vas changer ma couleur? demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence. Je connais un sort qui pourrait...  
"- Jamais de sort! Ça abîme beaucoup trop le cheveu... on verra plus tard, mais je crois que juste les coiffer devrait suffire...  
"- ah, d'accord, fit-elle un peu déçue.

Draco prit une brosse et un séchoir à cheveux qui fonctionnait comme les séchoirs moldus à la seule différence qu'il marchait par magie au lieu d'utiliser l'électricité. Il commença le raidissement des longs cheveux d'Hermione. Frisés, ses cheveux lui arrivaient un peu en bas des épaules, mais là ils faisaient facilement la longueur de son dos. Juste de les séchés de cette façon donnait à sa couleur une belle brillance et Hermione commençait à vraiment avoir hâte de voir le résultat final.

Une heure plus tard, Draco finissait son travail ardu et Hermione mourrait d'impatience, car elle était dos au miroir. Draco lui avait fait un léger dégradé en avant pour que son visage soit bien encadré, quelques mèches retombant sur ses yeux, mais juste à la bonne hauteur pour ne pas cacher ses yeux noisettes. Il s'était surpris lui-même du résultat final ; pas qu'il la trouvait belle ou quoi que ce soit, mais une chose était sûre ce n'était plus la Granger d'avant.

"- Alors?.!  
"- À toi de juger, dit-il la retournant face au miroir.  
"- PUTAIN-DE-MERDE! s'étonna-t-elle, restant la bouche grande ouverte.  
"- Granger, surveille ton langage! répondit Draco sarcastique.  
"- Draco... je... wahou! Merci, dit-elle avant d'avoir des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.  
"- Ça va, Granger... tiens, dit-il lui présentant un mouchoir, ne faisant plus attention au fait qu'Hermione venait d'utiliser son prénom.

Étape suivante : Habillage!

**oOoOoOoOo **

C'est avec confiance qu'elle se dirigeait vers la tour des Griffondors. Hermione se faisait remarquer dans les couloirs ce qui la mettait un peu mal à l'aise, mais en même temps lui donnait une étrange sensation. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu – sauf peut-être les fois aux fins d'année où avec Harry et Ron, ils se faisaient donner des félicitations pour les _bêtises_ accomplies. Mais encore là, ce n'était pas le sentiment qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

"- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être admirée? demanda Draco en voyant qu'Hermione se posait des questions mentalement.

Il avait remarqué que lorsqu'elle réfléchissait dans sa tête ses yeux bougeaient légèrement, mais rapidement, ou elle commençait à fixer des endroits aléatoires. C'est ce qu'elle faisait maintenant, en plus elle ne disait pas un mot depuis un bon moment.

"- De quoi tu parles? fit-elle déconcertée.  
"- Ah, arrête de te poser des questions... _Ils_ t'admirent là!  
"- Non, ce n'est pas vrai!  
"- Si et en plus tu aimes ça!  
"- pfff... termina-t-elle avant de s'engouffrer par le trou derrière le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

Hermione se dirigea directement vers son dortoir. Elle entra dans la salle des septièmes années, Draco s'y trouvait déjà et regardait par la fenêtre. Il la regarda se déplacer entre les lits de ses copines de chambre pour aller à son armoire de vêtements. Elle sortit tout ce qu'elle avait et les jeta sur son lit.

Draco s'approcha du lit où Hermione fouillait pour trouver quelque chose de bien. Elle lançait sur le côté les trucs qu'elle n'aimait pas et Draco les récupérait en arrière.

"- C'est bien ça... qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves?  
"- Enfin, Malfoy, c'est _trop_ court et rose! Franchement, je ne mettrais pas ça...  
"- Alors, pourquoi l'as-tu acheté?.! dit-il le bougeant frénétiquement devant ses yeux.  
"- Ce n'est _pas_ moi qui l'ai acheté! répondit Hermione en lui arrachant le petit t-shirt rose bonbon des mains et le laçant un peu plus loin.

"- Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec toi! dit d'une voix enthousiaste une rouquine qui n'en avait pas cru ses yeux en voyant passer son amie dans la salle commune.  
"- Ginny!.? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?.? Et qu'est-ce que t'as entendu...  
"- Comment qu'est-ce que je fais là... je suis encore une _fille_ dans le dortoir des _filles_, par contre... Malfoy, allez sort de ta cachette! dit-elle en cherchant en dessus du lit d'Hermione.  
"- Ginny! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Hermione en tentant de ne pas faire trembler sa voix.  
"- Je t'ai entendu parler à Malfoy... où est-il? Tu le caches?.? dit-elle avec espoir.

Hermione la prit par les épaules et l'assit sur son lit.

"- Ginny, Draco Malfoy est mort et il ne reviendra pas...  
"- Mais...  
"- Non, il ne...  
"- Attends! Draco venait de lui agripper le bras.  
"- ... reviendra...  
"- Granger! Écoutes, elle le sait maintenant... pourquoi pas lui dire...

Ginny voyait l'hésitation dans les yeux de son amie, mais pourquoi? Elle venait d'arrêter de parler, puis elle se redressa, la regardant comme pour la juger de quelque chose. Elle hésitait encore, mais finalement ses yeux se radoucirent.

"- Ginny, ce que je vais te dire devra rester entre nous, d'accord?  
"- Oui, répondit-elle hochant vigoureusement de la tête.  
"- Bon, par où commencer? Okay, faisons une histoire simple : Draco Malfoy doit m'aider à... faire quelque chose, dit-elle rougissante, avant de pouvoir partir d'ici.  
"- Quoi? T'es sérieuse là? Je veux dire... est-ce que je peux le voir?  
"- Heu... Malfoy? Dit-elle se tournant vers sa droite, puis retournant vers Ginny : Non, il dit qu'il ne peut être visible qu'à moi...  
"- Il est _là_?  
"- Il est à ma droite...  
"- heu... salut? fit Ginny en envoyant sa main dans cette direction.  
"- Il te dit '_Salut_' aussi. Bon, alors on peut continuer?  
"- Attends, mais c'est quoi qu'il doit t'aider à faire?  
"- La ferme, Malfoy! Il doit seulement m'aider à avodfjskdfks, murmura-t-elle.  
"- Quoi?  
"- mmm, il doit m'aider à avoir un copain, dit Hermione gênée.  
"- Qui?.!.?.!.?  
"- Tu ne le sauras pas!  
"- Mais pourquoi? Draco, le sait bien! Il le sait, n'est-ce pas?  
"- Oui, mais j'aimerais garder ça secret si je me plante... oh, ça va, la suffisance Malfoyenne! Mais _si_ jamais tu échouais... T'es pas capable de supposer? J'ai dit SI...  
"- okay, ça c'est vraiment étrange!

Et ainsi, Hermione, Draco et Ginny commencèrent à chercher les plus beaux habits pour Hermione. Un peu plus tard, Ginny qui fouillait dans la pile par terre, trouva le petit t-shirt rose sur lequel Hermione et Draco se chicanaient.

"- Hé, regardez ça! C'est parfait!  
"- Ginny, pourquoi tu cherches dans la pile qu'on a éliminé?  
"- Que _tu_ as éliminé! J'ai jamais donné mon accord pour ça! C'est super cute! Et ça t'irait comme un gant!  
"- Un gant trop petit!  
"- Draco? Dit-elle se tournant à sa gauche.  
"- Il est à droite...  
"- oh... Draco, comment tu trouves ça? Est-ce que tu as donné ton accord pour l'éliminer?  
"- Il dit '_OUI_'! Aaaaah!

Draco venait de se jeter sur Hermione parce qu'il n'avait définitivement pas donné son accord pour éliminer ce morceau de linge. Il la tenait sur son lit et la chatouillait pour qu'elle dise la vérité.

"- AAAHHHH! D'ACCORD! Arrêêête! il arrêta tout en restant près d'elle. Bon, Hermione se releva sur ses coudes et reprit son souffle, il _n'a pas_ dit oui... pour l'éliminer...  
"- T'étais mieux... parce que sinon je te tuais à force de te faire rire... Écoutes Weasley, elle trouve ça beau! Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, fais-lui confiance au moins, c'est ton amie...  
"- Ça va! Je l'essaie, mais si je n'aime pas ça, je ne le remets pas...  
"- Tiens, prends ça! Draco lui envoya un jean délavé, légèrement évasé dans le bas, pendant qu'elle se rendait à la salle de bain pour se changer.

Quand il se concentrait assez, il pouvait faire bouger les choses comme lancer ce pantalon à Hermione. C'est aussi comme ça qu'il faisait _malencontreusement_ disparaître les plumes aux élèves durant les cours d'Hermione ou les faisaient tomber de leur bureau.

**

* * *

**

See you in 2 sec! une tite review? ;)

kisses,  
◦○ **_Wendy Malfoy_** ●•


	6. Première tentative, premier échec

**Disclaimer:** Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient (c'est à JKR si vous étiez pas au courant) sauf l'histoire...

**Rating:** Je l'ai mis **M**, on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver! ; )

**.:GROS MERCI aux revieweurs de la première édition pour le dernier chapitre:.  
Axoo, ayuluna, draymione, Stellmaria, dragonia, Holly Safer,Her-moi-neu, slydawn, poupoux, misterieuse, Hermione 46, popov** (quiavaitété l'heureux élu pour la 50ième review!)  
**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Voilà trois chapitres en une journée! ;)**

**_Bonne Lecture_**

**

* * *

**

**.:Purgatorius : Chapitre 6:.  
.:_Première tentative, premier échec_:. **

Hermione était dans la salle de bain depuis bientôt vingt minutes et ne voulait pas sortir. Elle regardait son reflet dans le miroir – qui la sifflait depuis un bon moment – et se trouvait parfaitement... stupide. Elle était là dans une tenue qui montrait beaucoup trop de peau, une tenue qu'en temps normal elle ne porterait pas.

"- Hermione! entendit-elle derrière la porte, c'était Ginny. Hermione, est-ce que ça va?

Elle ne voulait pas sortir, elle voulait rester là. Tout, mais pas ça...

"- Allez, Granger! Sors!  
"- _Ça va! _pensa-t-elle. _J'ai juste besoin de temps pour m'y faire! Aller, Hermione, tu es à Griffondor, alors prends ton courage à quatre mains et sors! _

Hermione se tourna vers la porte et mis sa main sur la poignée. Elle la tourna et poussa la porte pour sortir. Ginny et Draco était côte à côte et regardait dans sa direction. Elle enroula ses mains par réflexe autour de sa taille pour cacher la peau exposée de son ventre plat. Elle resta là, dans le cadre de la porte, et Ginny la regardait de haut en bas avec un mélange de stupéfaction et de joie sur son visage.

Draco, lui, restait là à deux pas d'elle, les yeux se promenant sur son corps. Il la regardait avec son regard glacial, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas vraiment définir ce qu'elle voyait. Elle hésitait entre du dégoût et... du désir?

"- Wow! s'écria Ginny qui fit sursauter Draco et Hermione. C'est super, tu es vraiment canon!  
"- Arrête! lui dit Hermione, en prenant la direction de son lit.  
"- Mais c'est vrai! Dis-le lui, Draco...

Hermione était assise sur son lit quand Ginny fit cette remarque et son attention se dirigea vers son _ange_. Il regardait Ginny avec des yeux voulant lancer des avada kedavra. Il se retourna vers Hermione, le visage sans aucune expression.

"- Elle exagère... mais pour Weasley c'est bien suffisant.  
"- mhmm... (nda: c'est le bruit que Marge fait quand Homer fait de quoi de pas correct) Je me change!  
"- NON! répliqua Ginny en se lançant à ses côtés. Draco! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?  
"- Rien... Laisse tomber. De toute façon, je ne suis pas à l'aise comme ça...  
"- Ne l'écoute pas! Il est simplement jaloux parce qu'il te trouve à croquer et que c'est pas pour lui! fit-elle, les joues d'Hermione rougissant à vue d'oeil.  
"- HEY! Mais pour qui elle se prend la belette? se défendit Draco, puis se tourna vers Hermione. Fais ce que tu veux, Granger, je vais attendre en bas... ah, les femmes! souffla-t-il avant de disparaître.  
""- Ginny!  
"- Quoi? Je dis ce que je pense... c'est _impossible_ qu'il ne te trouve pas à son goût! lui dit Ginny avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche comme si elle avait dit quelque chose de trop.

Elle se leva rapidement et allait partir quand Hermione lui prit le bras et la fit s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"- Et qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? demanda Hermione.  
"- ah... mais rien, voyons! J'ai dit quelque chose?  
"- Ginevra Weasley!  
"- Tu ne veux pas me dire c'est _qui_ ton aspirant, alors je ne te dirais rien!  
"- Ginny!

La jeune Weasley se leva de nouveau pour partir, mais Hermione l'interpella avant qu'elle ne franchise la moitié du chemin jusqu'à la porte.

"- Ginny, aide-moi au moins à trouver quelque chose où je serais bien... s'il te plaaaiiiit!  
"- Bon d'accord... que dirais-tu de cette jupe et de cette blouse? Et je crois que j'ai les souliers assortis! Habille-toi, je reviens!

Et Ginny sortit en trombe du dortoir pour aller dans le sien. Hermione se rhabilla rapidement. Ginny lui avait donné une de ses vieilles chemises, elle l'avait trouvé un jour dans des boîtes entassées dans son grenier. Elle appartenait à sa mère, de l'époque où ses parents avaient son âge. Sa blouse était fait d'un tissu très léger d'une couleur bleu ciel avec des longues manches vaporeuses, son col était en forme de V et s'attachait mollement avec un cordon blanc. La jupe était assez courte, elle lui arrivait environ cinq pouces en haut des genoux et était d'un bleu plus foncé presque noir. (1)

Une tornade rousse entrant dans la salle avec des bottes à talons noirs et une petite boîte marron dans ses mains. Elle donna les bottes à Hermione, excitée de voir le résultat final du choix vestimentaires numéro 2. Hermione les enfila et se releva pour montrer l'ensemble à son amie. Les bottes lui arrivaient en dessous des genoux.

"- Alors? demanda Hermione tout en faisant un tour sur elle-même.  
"- C'est _vraiment_ mieux! répondit une Ginny frétillante de plaisir, les mains jointes. Maintenant, il ne reste que la touche finale! dit-elle ouvrant sa petit boîte révélant des outils de maquillage pour la parfaite petite sorcière.  
"- Non, je ne veux pas me maquiller, je trouve que c'est trop artificiel.  
"- Hermione, est-ce que tu veux avoir ce mec?  
"- Oui, mais...  
"- Pas de 'mais'... Je n'en mètrerai pas plus que le strict minimum... promis!  
"- Bon d'accord...

Ginny lui sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit ou elle prenait place. Hermione s'assit en face et ferma les yeux pour que Ginny lui applique un léger fard à paupière beige brillant. Elle lui mit ensuite une petite ligne de crayon à yeux noirs sur le bord des yeux marrons et finit avec un peu de mascara Magicône qui rallongeait un peu les cils et les courbait vers le haut.

Au moment où Ginny lui mettait une couche de gloss juste pour rehausser la couleur rosée de ses lèvres, Draco réapparut à côté d'Hermione.

"- Granger, ça va être l'heure.

Hermione repoussa la main de Ginny pour regarder Draco. Il la regarda surpris, puis se ressaisit rapidement.

"- Tu vas être en retard...  
"- Mais où?  
"- Weasley finit son entraînement dans une dizaine de minutes et tu dois t'y rendre, dit-il presque en colère.  
"- Oh, okay, je suis prête... je suis prête? demanda-t-elle à Ginny.  
"- Oui, tu es parfaite!

Maintenant, l'étape qui allait suivre, serait de voir ce que ce changement allait faire à un certain roux.

**oOoOoOoOo **

Ron devait être à sa pratique de quidditch hebdomadaire. Et Draco avait prévu de l'_attaquer_ à sa sortie du terrain, car il savait que c'était le moment approprié. Juste après avoir fait de l'exercice intense, la belette allait être relativement épuisé et ne pourrait pas lutter contre la volonté d'une jolie fille. De plus, il allait être encore sur l'effet de l'endorphine sécrétée lors de son activité physique, donc forcément un peu euphorique.

Ils marchaient vers le stade de quidditch et Draco lui donnait les derniers conseils pour aborder Ron.

"- N'oublie surtout pas de mordill...  
"- ..._ller ta lèvre inférieur_, finit Hermione. Ça va, arrête, j'avais compris la première fois...

Ginny était resté à la tour, elle ne pouvait certainement pas venir – elle n'était pas invisible aux yeux de Ron comme Draco. Hermione pouvait voir l'équipe de Griffondor voler dans les airs, ils étaient certainement sur la fin de l'entraînement. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, les joueurs entamaient une descente vers le sol.

Ron descendait vers le sol quand Hermione vit du coin de l'œil, Draco s'avançait et faire un signe de la main vers le Souafle pour qu'il atterrisse un peu plus loin que pour ainsi retenir Weasley. Et comme prévu Ron se dirigea vers le Souafle.

"- Laisse, Harry! Je vais le rapporter, tu peux y aller! cria-t-il à son meilleur ami.  
"- okay!

Hermione était en retrait à côté du vestiaire pour ne pas croiser Harry – qui lui aurait valu un peu plus de gêne qu'elle en avait déjà. Elle attendit sagement que le reste de l'équipe entre et sortit de sa cachette pour aller en direction de Ron qui revenait vers les vestiaires avec le Souafle en dessous du bras.

Il atterrit et mit son balai sur son épaule, mais ne regardait pas vraiment devant lui, il regardait le Souafle.

"- Salut, toi... dit Hermione et Ron releva la tête pour voir une fille vraiment superbe.  
"- Allo, dit-il séducteur.  
"- Alors ça c'est bien passé ton entraînement? demanda Hermione marchant vers lui en se déhanchant et Ron regarda en arrière puis ses yeux revinrent vers Hermione.  
"- heu, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les mettre encore plus emmêlés.  
"- _hummm, qu'il est sexy comme ça_, pensa Hermione.  
"- Ouais... pas pire... je peux demander ton nom?  
"- Roon! roucoula-t-elle. Comme si tu ne pouvais pas me reconnaître! Hermione lui donna une tape amicalement sur le torse.  
"- Hermione? Mais... qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux? Et, il baissa son regard, regarde-toi! Tu es superbe...  
"- C'est trop gentil! fit-elle parcourant de son index le contour de sa mâchoire et Ron ferma à demi ses yeux. C'est un ami qui m'a aidé à me coiffer, t'aimes? Hermione mordit sa lèvre inférieure.  
"- Oui... c'est... vrai... vraiment beau...

Hermione avait une main déposé sur la poitrine de Ron et son doigt parcourait maintenant la joue de son meilleur ami. Il lâcha son balai, puis le Souafle et mit ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione pour la rapprocher. Ce qu'elle voulait depuis un bon moment aller arriver dans cinq... quatre... trois... Elle ferma les yeux...

"- ROON!  
"- _PUTAIN DE MERDE! _hurla mentalement Hermione.

Ron venait de se décoller brusquement d'elle et Hermione frissonna imperceptiblement quand la chaleur de son corps la quitta. Elle se retourna pour voir une Luna Lovegood lui envoyait la main en signe de salut.

"- Luna, dit rapidement Ron ramassant son balai et le Souafle à terre et il se dirigea vers Luna.  
"- Salut, mon chou, elle lui fit un baiser rapide et se tourna vers Hermione. Hermione! Tu es vraiment belle! dit-elle et lui sourit gentiment. J'aime bien tes cheveux ainsi...  
"- Merci, fit Hermione un sourire hypocrite sur le visage essayant de cacher son chagrin, son cœur brisé.

**oOoOoOoOo **

Draco n'avait aucunement prévu ça. Il n'avait pas prévu que ce foutu con de Weasel était déjà avec cette lunatique de Luna! Il était dans la salle sur demande, Hermione pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps sur le lit, son visage enfouit dans une des oreillers rouges et elle disait des choses tout à fait incompréhensibles aux oreilles de Draco. Ça faisait au moins une heure qu'elle était là à pleurer.

Il ne savait pas où se mettre. Hermione lui avait demandé de rester avec elle. Il lui avait dit que peut-être Ginny serait mieux placée pour lui tenir compagnie, mais elle avait de suite répliqué qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la voit dans cet état. Donc, il était là, à ses côtés de sachant pas quoi faire.

Draco se demandait s'il allait vraiment réussir. Il croyait que son plan allait réussir du premier coup et regardez ce qui était arrivé. Tout foutu en l'air à cause d'un petite blonde. Il commençait à démoraliser – disons, qu'entendre Hermione sangloter ne l'aidait pas.

"- ABI!  
"- Salut, lui souffla Abigaël dans l'oreille qui le fit sursauter et se déplaça pour lui faire face.  
"- Je suis foutu Abi... je n'y arriverais pas...  
"- Draco... tu savais que dans la plupart des échecs ce qui _fait _qu'il y a eu échec, c'est le manque de foi?  
"- Mais Abi... c'est un cas désespéré... le Weasley ne l'aime pas, il est avec quelqu'un!  
"- Écoute Draco, ne décourage-toi pas... Tu trouveras une solution, j'en suis convaincue!

Puis elle mis sa main droite sur sa poitrine et il sentit une chaleur d'apaisement et d'encouragement l'englobé.

"- La réponse se trouve ici, Draco...  
"- Merci, Abi... j'en avais de besoin, je crois... Abi, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose? Un service...  
"- Oui, la jeune Weasley pourra te voir, fit-elle un sourire aux lèvres voyant l'expression de surprise sur le visage de Draco. Et, Draco, tu peux la réconforter, tu sais, dit-elle faisant référence à Hermione qui sanglotait encore et elle toucha le bout du nez de Draco avant de disparaître.

Il sourit légèrement à cause du geste de son ange de secours qui n'avait pas fait grand chose de concret pour l'aider sauf lui donner beaucoup plus de confiance en lui. Il devait penser positif s'il voulait réussir sa tâche! Si Abigaël avait confiance en lui, ce n'était pas pour rien. Et puis, il n'était à Serpentard pour rien! Il trouverait un autre plan et Granger finirait avec Weasley, même s'il commençait à croire qu'il ne la méritait pas. Mais c'était son choix pas le sien.

Draco se retourna vers la forme étendue sur le lit. Hermione devait s'être endormie, car elle ne faisait que respirer à un rythme régulier. Il s'approcha et la retourna pour qu'elle n'ait pas de la difficulté à respirer et il prit la douillette au pied du lit pour l'envelopper avec. En remontant la couverture jusqu'à en dessous de son menton, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait des mèches de cheveux collées sur le visage à cause de ses larmes et les déplaça pour dégager son visage qui était maintenant si paisible.

"- T'en fait pas, on l'aura... souffla-t-il.

**oOoOoOoOo **

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain surprise par les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Et toute la scène de la veille lui revint en tête. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, mais elle s'empêcha de pleurer. Elle ne devait pas pleurer pour ça. Bon, oui, elle avait le cœur en morceaux, mais la partie n'était pas finit. Et Draco était là pour l'aider. Draco...

Elle balaya la salle du regard et aperçut un Draco endormi sur un sofa. Il avait la tête renversée sur un des bras du sofa et les jambes sur l'autre bras. Un bras était sur lui tandis que l'autre se balançait dans le vide en cadence avec sa respiration. Hermione le regarda dormir pendant quelques minutes réalisant qu'il était resté avec elle parce qu'elle le lui avait demandé.

Un déclique se fit entendre et sa tête tourna vers la porte qui s'ouvrait lentement.

"- Hermione?

Elle vit la tête de Ginny se présenter et qui se figea lorsque cette dernière aperçut Draco Malfoy qui venait de redresser la tête pour voir qui entrait. Ginny entra rapidement et referma la porte, s'appuyant dessus.

"- Tiens, salut Weasley...  
"- Dra... Dra... Draco Malfoy?  
"- C'est mon nom.  
"- Attendez... Ginny, tu peux voir Malfoy? demanda Hermione qui reçut un hochement de la tête comme réponse. Mais...  
"- J'ai demandé un service à mon ange, expliqua Draco.  
"- Ton _ange_? questionna Ginny.  
"- Oui, j'ai un ange qui me _supervise_, si tu veux, et je lui ai demandé ça comme service. Je crois que ça sera plus pratique si tu veux aider... dit-il avec dédain en se relevant et défroissant sa robe de sorcier.  
"- Quelle heure est-il? demanda Hermione en se levant du lit brossant légèrement ses cheveux avec ses doigts.  
"- Il est 8h, l'informa Ginny en regardant sa montre. Je venais te chercher pour la réunion des préfets justement...  
"- Comment t'as fait pour savoir où j'étais?  
"- Vue que tu n'étais pas rentré hier soir, j'en ai déduis que ça n'avait pas marché, sinon tu serais venue me l'dire... Alors ce matin, j'ai demandé à Harry de voir sur la carte des maraudeurs...

Et sur ce, ils partirent les trois vers la salle où la réunion des préfets devait avoir lieu. McGonagall avait mis à l'horaire cette réunion pour savoir s'il y aurait un bal d'halloween ou pas et pour donner les tâches s'il y avait lieu.

"- Ron est un idiot, tu sais, dit Ginny à quelques pas de la salle.  
"- Pour.. Pourquoi tu me dis ça... fit Hermione nerveuse.  
"- Hermione... je sais, il avait l'air tout troublé en arrivant hier soir et m'a demandé si je t'avais vu hier... j'ai mis les morceaux du puzzle ensemble...  
"- Intelligente la petite belette...  
"- Hey! ne m'appelle pas comment ça, _fouine_! Moi, c'est Ginny ou Gin, _Draco_...  
"- ou Weasley.  
"- Dis : "Gin-ny"  
"- Weas-ley.  
"- Aah! Il est toujours comme ça?  
"- Des fois, il est pire! répondit Hermione en entrant dans la salle.

**oOoOoOoOo **

**(1)** La tenue vestimentaire d'Hermione est une idée d'_**Holly Safer**_! ;) Alors toutes les fleurs lui seront rendues de droit:D

**

* * *

**

Je vous laisse le message de la 1ère édition, il est pertinent, je crois lol :  
_Si vous ne l'aimez pas autant que les autres... tapez-moi les mains! Je l'ai commencé et finit hier (jeudi)... j'ai trop foiré durant la semaine du festival des sciences et génies... faut ben que j'augmente ma barre de sociale! (y'en a qui joue à Sims?)  
en tk, vous pouvez me blaster avec une tite review:P (ou me dire que c'est génial, y'a pas de problème, je vais l'accepter aussi :D)_

kisses,  
**_Wendy Malfoy_**


	7. Plan I : Jouer l'Indifférente

**Disclaimer:** Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient (c'est à JKR si vous étiez pas au courant) sauf l'histoire...

**Rating:** Je l'ai mis **M**, on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver! ;)

**.:Comme à l'habitude,MERCI à ceux et celles qui m'ont reviewé la première fois:.  
Axoo, ****ayuluna, ****popov, ****Her-mio-neu, ****Stellmaria, ****Ti-Ni.Nani, ****Holly Safer, ****Dragonia, ****slydawn, ****Poupoux, ****Ari, ****misterieuse, ****draymione,****Lisalune et ElavielTini!**

**et GROS BISOU à :  
Lyane** (ahah! une nouvelle! tu vas voir ce qui se passe avec Gin...)**, Jen' **(c'est cool merci! toi lalectrice anonyme! lol)**, ElavielTini (x3) **(PARDON, PARDON Elaviel! le problème, c'est que j'ai seulement effacé mes RARs et j'ai gardé les noms, donc ceux qui ont reviewé après ne se trouvent pas dans les merci spécial! mais je les check à partir de mantenant et ils pourront te remercie pour ça! bizz)**, popov **(SALUT MISTER! comment tu vas? c'est vraiment cool de te revoir! bizz)**, Elrith **(seul l'avenir le dira! bizz)**, draymione **(ouais c'est bien vrai, moi aussi quand je suis une fic je lis que le chapitre posté et en plein milieu je reviens sur les vieux chap pcq je me souviens pas de ce qui c'est passé! lol)**, ayuluna (x3) **(je te remercie à coût de 3! lol et chapitre 10,CHAPITRE 10! mouahah, je rigole, il se passe pas encore de quoi, mais ça bouge! et vous allez baver un tit peu...)et** Lumiere d'Earendil **(et oui, je pouvais pas les charger pendant leur truc de mise-à-jour... en tk voilà un autre, et un de PLUS!)

**-**

**et voilà enfin finit! (si j'oublie qqn dites-le moi et je me passe les mains au fer à repasser style Dobby! lol)**

**_Bonne (re)Lecture_! **

**

* * *

**

**.:Purgatorius : Chapitre 7:.  
.:_Plan I : Jouer l'Indifférente_:. **

Après l'échec du plan E – et à bien y réfléchir aux échecs des plans F, G et H qui suivirent –, Draco travaillait maintenant sur le plan I qui avait pour fondement premier l'indifférence, c'était le plan qu'il mettait en pratique de son vivant (surtout avec Parkinson). Hermione ne devait pas s'occuper de Ron, mais surtout ne pas refaire de scènes de jalousie – ce qui avait précisément fait échouer le plan H. Elle devait être plus indépendante vis-à-vis son meilleur ami, lui faire savoir qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Mais c'était vraiment dur, Hermione n'était pu capable de résister. Elle achalait Draco à toutes les heures qu'elle devait aller vers Ron bientôt, lui donnant des explications différentes à chaque essai. Draco réussissait au dernier moment à la faire tenir un peu plus, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas la retenir bien longtemps.

Par chance, Ginny l'aidait un peu – et voyant le comportement de Ron, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas son amie. Mais la connaissant, elle savait qu'Hermione ne le lâcherait pas aussi vite. Ginny savait pour le béguin d'Hermione – ou du moins elle s'en doutait – depuis un bon moment. Bien que Ginny ne savait pas très bien où tout ça allait mener, elle aidait Draco à retenir Hermione le plus longtemps qu'elle le pouvait.

Mais comme le dit si bien le proverbe arabe (1) : le chameau qui n'a qu'une bosse va danser sur la pyramide, mais il finit toujours par revenir au camp – bon j'avouerais que le sens est moins bien illustré dans la traduction. En gros ça signifie, dans notre cas, que lorsque Ron va voir le désintéressement d'Hermione envers lui, il devrait finir par se poser des questions et venir vers elle. Et comme l'avait prévue Draco:

"- Oh, regarde 'Mione qui s'en vient, lui dit Ginny le plus subtilement possible.  
"- Salut Gin, tu pourrais nous laisser seuls un instant? J'ai besoin de parler à Hermione...  
"- Mais bien sûr, frérot, dit-elle avant de se lever pour s'éloigner. De toute façon, je dois chercher un livre pour ma dissertation...  
"- Merci, lui répondit Ron en s'assoyant sur la chaise à côté d'Hermione. Hermione, je voulais m'excuser... Je ne devrais pas sacrifier plus de 6 années d'amitiés pour une fille.  
"- ...  
"- 'Miooone... je t'en pris, je suis venu m'excuser...  
"- T'aurais dû me défendre en tant qu'ami, Ron.  
"- Mais, 'Mione, Luna est ma petite amie... je ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrive?  
"- Non, je le vois bien, lui répondit Hermione et se leva.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Hermione se trouvait avec Draco dans la salle sur demande et parlait vaguement de ce qu'il pourrait faire maintenant. Ça faisait une semaine et demie qu'Hermione jouait son indifférente face à Ron et ce dernier ne savait plus quoi faire entre la laisser faire ou au contraire venir à ses côtés pour savoir ce qu'elle avait.

"- Tu vois!  
"- Bon, d'accord t'avais raison sur ce point...  
"- J'ai TOUJOURS raison!  
"- Bon, revoilà Draco _tête-enflé_ Malfoy de retour! rit Hermione.  
"- Heille! s'offusqua Draco et donna une tape à Hermione sur l'épaule.  
"- Aie!  
"- Arrête de _faker_!  
"- Ça m'a vraiment fait mal!  
"- Fais-en croire à un autre...

Et il regarda ses yeux chocolat mi-amusés, mi-frustrés. Hermione détourna le regard en premier, elle trouvait ses yeux d'un gris clair troublant. Durant ces dernières semaines, ils étaient devenus plus civilisés entre eux, Hermione, imitant Ginny, l'appelait toujours par son prénom et Draco l'appelait quelques fois Hermione bien que son nom revenait plus souvent.

La première fois qu'il s'était aperçut qu'il l'avait nommé ainsi, il s'en était voulu, puis il se questionna pourquoi? La seule raison pour laquelle il l'appelait ainsi, c'était parce qu'elle était son ennemi, comme Potter ou Weasley, mais maintenant toute cette rivalité n'était plus d'actualité... non, il devait l'aider.

"- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ensuite? demanda Hermione brisant le silence gênant s'installant entre eux et Draco fixa le mur d'en face.  
"- Tu pourrais recommencer à te rapprocher de Weasley... Je crois qu'on l'a bien fait attendre et il faudra tasser cette petite blonde, dit-il un sourire en coin qui ne présageait pas quelque chose de bon, enfin pour Luna.

**oOoOoOoOo **

Ron jouait aux échecs avec Harry dans la salle commune près du feu. Les deux étaient très concentrés sur leur jeu et ne virent pas Hermione venir vers eux. Elle avait les cheveux ramassés dans une queue de cheval, laissant quelques mèches sur le contour de son visage. Harry fut le premier à sentir sa présence et se tourna vers elle.

"- Hermione, dit-il surpris, tu veux jouer?  
"- Non, je préfère admirer la vue, dit-elle se tournant vers Ron qui venait de lever la tête.  
"- Quelle vue? demanda-t-il perdu et Harry secoua la tête.

Hermione ne fit pas attention – sous les conseils de Draco – et se tourna vers l'échiquier en demandant qui menait. Harry lui fit un regard '_est-ce-que-t'as-vraiment-besoin-de-demander_'.

"- C'est moi qui mène! répondit fièrement Ron. Et Harry, tu es échec et mat, continua-t-il en déplaçant son fou en face de son roi qui le transperça de sa lance.  
"- Vous avez finit, dit-elle, c'était plus une constatation qu'une question.  
"- Oui, une autre, Harry? lui demanda le rouquin, mais Ginny arriva au même moment ne laissant pas répondre Harry.  
"- Harry, j'ai un problème en DCFM, tu crois que tu peux m'aider?  
"- Oui, bien sûr, lui répondit Harry en se levant de son siège. Ron, se sera pour une autre fois...  
"- Ron... j'aurais quelque chose à te demander...  
"- Oui, quoi?  
"- Tu pourrais me montrer à monter un balai? Quand je vous vois, toi et Harry, ça me donne le goût d'essayer... tu veux bien? dit-elle avec sa plus belle moue de désespérée.  
"- Heu... oui, bien sûr, répondit Ron un peu déstabilisé face au visage d'Hermione.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ils étaient sur le terrain de Quidditch, Hermione avec un balai de l'école et Ron sur le sien. Il lui donnait les explications nécessaires pour un beau décollage et Draco de son côté donnait à Hermione les explications pour un décollage manqué.

"- Tiens le manche plus mollement!  
"- J'ai pas envie de me casser quelque chose, murmura Hermione.  
"- Tu ne vas que planer deux secondes et ensuite tomber, tu ne serras pas bien haut... est-ce que tu vas m'écouter!  
"- Ça va...  
"- Hermione! demanda Ron juste au-dessus de sa tête.  
"- J'arrive...

Hermione tapa du pied sur le sol, puis quelques secondes plus tard son balai répondait et se soulevait de terre.

"- Relâche le manche un peu! Attends pas d'être à 2 mètres du sol! lui hurla Draco.

Elle relâcha et comme prévu son balai commença à piquer du nez. Hermione avait le cœur qui se débattait dans sa poitrine voyant le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus vite, mais quelque chose la retint avant d'y toucher. Ron la tenait par son pull et la descendait tranquillement vers le sol.

"- Je ne suis pas faite pour le vol, je crois, dit-elle posant ses pieds sur l'herbe.  
"- Ne dis pas ça... Tu n'as seulement pas tenu le manche assez fort, il faut une bonne prise... Viens, je te montre, dit-il en lui faisant signe de monter sur son balai en avant de lui.  
"- Tu vois! Je savais qu'il ferait ça, marmonna Draco et Hermione lui fit un sourire.

Une fois sur le balai, Ron mit ses mains sur les siennes pour lui montrer comment tenir le balai et Hermione frissonna en sentant ce doux contact. Elle pouvait sentir Ron pressé contre son dos.

"- Tu vois, dit-il près de son oreille, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire.

Un son sortit de sa bouche et elle secoua de la tête pour lui signaler qu'elle comprenait, mais elle était si concentrée sur les frissons qui lui parcouraient la colonne vertébrale qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçut qu'ils se soulevaient lentement.

Draco les regardait prendre de l'altitude, mais il observait beaucoup plus la jeune fille sur le balai que l'affreux rouquin derrière elle. Elle avait sur le visage une expression de pur plaisir et un sentiment étrange qu'il croyait être de la colère, l'envahissait peu à peu.

"- Pourquoi ça te met dans cet état, se demanda-t-il et il tourna la tête pour détourner ses idées vers autre chose.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Pendant ce temps, Harry aidait Ginny dans son devoir de Défense. Il se doutait vaguement qu'elle aidait Hermione avec ses histoires de cœur, car cette matière n'était pas si difficile que ça puisse qu'il l'avait abordé durant un des rassemblements de l'AD, l'année passée. Même s'il avait eu un professeur compétent pour le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Harry avait continué à partager ses savoirs à ceux et celles qui le voulaient bien.

"- Ginny...  
"- humm, dit-elle sans se détourner de sa dissertation.  
"- Est-ce qu'Hermione... enfin, est-ce qu'elle veut sortir avec Ron? demanda-t-il et il eut toute l'attention de la rouquine qui lui sourit.  
"- Je ne suis pas supposée le dire... alors je ne te dis rien, dit-elle un sourire en coin.  
"- J'avais eu mes doutes depuis la crise dans la Grande Salle.  
"- Ouais, c'était pas très fort... même un scroutt à pétards aurait eu des doutes... Mais mon frère est trop... trop...  
"- Ron, proposa Harry et ils éclatèrent de rire.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**(1)** je vous dois une explication pour ça: ce n'est pas un vrai proverbe, mais j'écoutais le film **_What's The Worst That Could Happen?_ **avec Martin Lawrence où John Leguizamo sort un truc semblable, je trouvais ça trop drôle, alors j'ai décidé d'y faire un tit clin d'œil.

**

* * *

**

Je sais qu'il est plus court, mais c'est un chapitre de transition... vous devinerez pourquoi... :P  
Allez, à demain! une tite review? ;)

Je refais ma tite pub -» J'ai lu une super fic! Aller la lire, c'est un Harry-OC (pas un slash, promis) vraiment bien écrite avec pleins d'action, d'intrigue, de sexe... enfin de tout pour faire une bonne fic! C'est **_La Reconversion Du_****_ Survivant _**de** SamaraXX **au (triple w)(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)s(slash)2193084(slash)1(slash) et LAISSEZ-LUI pleins de reviews, elle le mérite! ;) et son dark Harry est tout à fait HYPER CRAQUANT!

kisses,  
**_Wendy Malfoy_**


	8. Hermione Granger VS Luna Lovegood

**Disclaimer:** Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient (c'est à JKR si vous étiez pas au courant) sauf l'histoire...

**Rating:** Je l'ai mis **M**, on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver! ;)

**.:Special Thanx to****:.  
ayuluna, ****Her-moi-neu, ****Lisalune, ****dragonia, ****ElavielTini, ****Arwenajane, ****Stellmaria, ****Alison Sullivan, ****misterieuse, ****Holly Safer, ****Master of Mad et ****draymione!**

**et GROS GROS MERCI à :  
Lisalune(x4)**(é.è shalut... désolée encore... mais je crois que tes reviews n'étaient pas dispo quand j'ai fait les RARs... et j'ai pas regardé mes mails! oui, je sais... des défaites! 'me suis taper la tête avec la lampe et le fer à repasser sur les mains _with a Dobby Style_! lol pourme faire pardonner!en tk, là je t'oublie pas... ;D)  
**Elaviel**(ouais, ça m'arrive de triper mal avec le mien! sales machines! lol et moi qui fait mon bac(l'université pas le lycée là...) en info! le malheur! lol)**  
Lyane**(alors voilà la suite! et merci de me reviewer)**  
****Jen'**(j'en ai aucune idée pour le nombre de chapitres... vite comme ça, je dirais entre 15 et 20, mais c'est très approximatif... et j'adore ta nouvelle signature! lol)

**-**

**Voilà le chapitre 8, ce qui nous rapproche considérablement du chapitre 10! ;)  
**

**NdA:** j'ai appris que le tournage de GOF est fini (on aura droit à un trailer au mois de mai, je crois)! c'est une super nouvelle ça! et que Tom Felton prend un méga break de tournage pour reprendre une 'vie normal d'ado de 17 ans', j'espère juste qu'il ne lâche pas le rôle de Dray et qu'on le reverra dans OP et les suivants! je lui ai laissé un tit mot sur son blog o.O et oui! voilà c'était ma petite pause-news... lol

**Sur ce,_ Bonne Lecture_!**

* * *

**.:Purgatorius : Chapitre 8:.  
.:_Hermione Granger VS Luna Lovegood_:. **

Luna se rendait lentement vers la tour des Griffondors, elle allait voir son petit ami qui lui avait donné rendez-vous dans l'après-midi. Elle courut les dernières marches pour rattraper deux jeunes Griffondors de première année pour profiter d'entrer en même temps. Ils la regardèrent étrangement, ne savant pas si la laisser entrer ou pas, mais Ginny la vit à l'entrée et assura les jeunes qu'elle pouvait venir dans la tour.

La Serdaigle entra et se dirigea vers Ginny et Harry qui travaillait à une table dans la salle commune. Elle prit place aux côtés du Survivant qui lui fit un sourire pour la saluer.

"- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites?  
"- Défense, répondit simplement Ginny. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
"- Je viens voir Ron... il est où justement? demanda-t-elle en regardant furtivement dans la salle et Ginny lança un regard à Harry.  
"- Il... il s'entraîne avec... heu... avec Dean qui voulait lui montrer des nouvelles techniques... Je vais le rejoindre justement, reste ici avec Ginny, il ne devrait pas tarder, dit-il nerveusement, se mettant debout et s'apprêtant à sortir de la tour quand le tableau pivota.

C'était Ron suivit d'Hermione qui entraient dans la salle, riant joyeusement. Harry fit des gros yeux à Ron tenta de lui faire passer un message avec son regard. Ron le regarda bizarrement en retour, ne comprenant définitivement pas le message. Puis le roux regarda un peu plus loin derrière Harry, plus précisément à la table où sa sœur se trouvait et y vit une tête blonde. Harry lui saisit le bras et murmura à son oreille.

"- Je lui ai dit que tu t'entraînais avec Dean.  
"- Merci, dit Ron avant de se rendre vers sa petite amie dont il mit ses mains sur ses épaules.

Harry prit le bras d'Hermione pour la faire sortir de la salle, mais cette dernière tenta de se défaire de sa prise. Le brun insista et elle finit par se résigner à le suivre dehors. Quand il furent devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, elle se retourna vers Harry avec des yeux lançant des éclairs.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? Dit-elle les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.  
"- Hermione, je sais que tu aimes Ron, mais là sa petite amie est là et si tu l'aimes autant que tu le prétends, laisse-le s'occuper de ce problème avant...  
"- Ginny n'a pas su tenir sa langue à ce que je vois, lui dit-elle avec du venin dans le ton de sa voix.  
"- Gin n'a rien à voir là-dedans! J'ai deviné et elle a confirmé, c'est tout... Ne viens pas la blâmer pour ça... écoute, je veux juste t'aider moi aussi, lui dit Harry mettant ses mains sur ses épaules et la regardant avec un regard sincère.  
"- Je sais, fit finalement Hermione, baissant ses bras le long de son corps. C'est juste que j'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps!  
"- Je sais, ma belle, dit-il la prenant contre lui.  
"- Pourquoi il ne me regarde pas comme il le fait pour les autres filles?  
"- C'est Ron, Herm... Il te voit seulement comme son amie de onze ans...

**oOoOoOoOo**

"- Putain que c'est pathétique, soupira Draco en regardant Hermione dans le bras de Harry.

Hermione le regarda méchamment par dessus l'épaule d'Harry et il traversa dans la salle commune une seconde plus tard. Il vit Ron et sa blondinette assis en face de Ginny qui lui sourit en le voyant et lui fit un signe imperceptible de venir par là. Il fit semblant de taper Luna sur la tête en passant près d'elle et Ginny étouffa un rire en toussant fortement, Ron se tourna brusquement vers elle.

"- Est-ce que ça va?  
"- Oui, oui... hehum, hehum, c'est juste un chat dans la gorge, dit-elle et son frère se contenta de cette réponse.

Draco s'assit à côté d'elle et lui demanda si Luna c'était rendu compte d'Hermione. Ginny écrivit sur son parchemin que non, elle n'avait rien vu de louche et Draco souffla un 'dommage' sarcastique. Ginny lui demanda où elle était justement.

"- Avec Potter, elle se fait _consoler_, pauvre petite chouette! fit-il plus sarcastique que jamais. Personnellement, je l'aurais laissée entrer et peut-être qu'on aurait eu droit à une bataille de femelles! Miaou! Ça aurait été génial!

Ginny le regarda avec un 'Veux-tu-rire-de-moi?' étampé sur le visage ce qui fit bien rire Draco. Elle demanda comment c'était passé la petite séance de vol.

"- Bof, l'idiot du village l'a fait monter sur son balai, la fait planer quelques minutes et la seule chose que Granger est retenue, c'est qu'il sent bon, de son avis bien sûr! dit-il avec dégoût.

La rousse ne put retenir de sourire en voyant le visage de Draco. Puis le blond lui demanda si elle avait préparé la petite surprise pour la lunatique. Ginny s'empressa d'écrire que oui, mais qu'il fallait qu'ils voient ensemble certains détails. Il acquiesça et c'est à ce moment que Harry et Hermione entrèrent dans la salle commune et que Dean descendit les marches du dortoir. Luna regarda Dean un peu confuse et se tourna vers Ron.

"- Tu n'étais pas avec Dean sur le terrain de Quidditch? Ron se figea.  
"- Ah non, que je suis idiot! s'exclama Harry derrière elle. Je voulais dire avec Seamus...  
"- Oui, c'est ça, répondit Hermione un peu boudeuse. Salut _Luna_, dit-elle en s'assoyant à côté de Ginny après que Draco se soit mis debout.  
"- Salut Hermione! Comment tu vas? Ron m'a expliqué que tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette l'autre jour...  
"- Oui, tu sais... les problèmes de filles...  
"- Ouais, bon... on y va Luna... on a peut-être le temps de voir le couché du soleil, dit Ron en se levant et lui tendant la main qu'elle prit avec un sourire. Salut gang, on s'voit tout à l'heure!

Et ils partirent laissant les trois – en fait, quatre – à la table. Ginny soupira et se tourna vers Hermione.

"- Je déteste mentir, une chance qu'Harry était là!  
"- Ouais, en plus je suis pas mieux, dit le concerné en prenant place en face de Ginny.  
"- Merci, les copains... je sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous...

**oOoOoOoOo **

Quelque part, dans une salle désinfectée du sixième étages de l'aile ouest, un samedi du mois de novembre, deux jeunes filles et un semi-fantôme complotaient joyeusement:

"- Vous êtes sûrs? demanda Hermione un peu apeurée.  
"- C'est rien, Herm, je veux dire... Fred et George ont déjà fait pire!  
"- J'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes...

"- T'es très poule mouillée pour une Griffondor! ricana Draco. C'est rien ça, juste un relooking pour Luna-lunatique... Elle sera _transformée_ après! Bon, regardons les derniers détails: Weasley, où tu seras à minuit moins 4 minutes?  
"- Devant la tour d'astronomie derrière la statue de Joseph le Fou de Mertille...  
"- Parfait, vers minuit, Luna arrivera vers toi depuis ce couloir, dit-il en pointant sur le schéma, et je t'envoie le signal vers minuit plus 1 minute...  
"- Attendez, comment est-ce que vous avez su que Ron et Luna allaient là ce soir?  
"- Potter, dit Draco désespéré et Ginny secouait la tête, encore une question stupide? Non, bon, continuons... minuit plus 3 minutes, Weasley lancera son sort sur Luna, ici, et Granger, tu seras...?  
"- En train d'attendre dans les marches pour la récupérer avec Ginny...  
"- Très bien, ensuite on aura plus qu'à faire la finale du plan et Weasley – mâle – se retrouvera avec une jolie surprise... entre les mains!

**oOoOoOoOo**

Une tranquillité régnait dans le couloir qui menait vers la tour d'astronomie. Seuls les pas sourds d'une certaine Serdaigle aux yeux bleus résonnaient aux oreilles des trois complices qui se terraient dans leur planque respective.

Le blond ex-Serpentard suivait Luna et comme prévu par le plan, il donna le signal à Ginny qui lança son sort au moment précis où la Serdaigle entrait dans le hall où les marches pour monter se trouvaient.

"- _Stupefix_!

Luna tomba à terre complètement figé. Hermione se rapprocha d'elle et Ginny aussi, elles la prirent et l'amenèrent dans un coin sombre. Draco arriva à leurs côtés en riant sournoisement.

"- Maintenant, la cerise sur le gâteau...

Quelques sorts furent prononcés par Ginny et Hermione et ils remirent debout Luna avant de la ranimer en prenant bien soin de se cacher. Luna en revenant à elle s'appuya au mur avec la main sur le front, puis croyant seulement à un étourdissement, elle prit la direction du haut de la tour. Hermione et Ginny se cachèrent en dessous de la cape d'invisibilité qu'Harry leur avait prêté avec plaisir et elles gravirent les marches jusqu'à la sortie donnant sur le toit de la tour.

Draco traversa la porte et leur fit signe d'attendre. Il allait voir si la voie était libre. Il remit sa tête à l'intérieur.

"- Vous pouvez venir, mais faites ça silencieusement.

Les filles l'écoutèrent et se retrouvèrent dehors après avoir refermé la porte derrière. Ron bécotait Luna, ils étaient couchés sur une couverture et Luna gémit quand il l'embrassa dans le cou. Ginny dû retenir Hermione par le bras pour ne pas qu'elle leur saute dessus.

Hermione ferma les yeux quand Ron se fit plus entreprenant et qu'il commença à descendre sa main vers le ventre de sa douce moitié. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter le spectacle et elle manqua quand Ron se tendit dans les bras de Luna.

Ginny ne pouvait plus retenir son rire et mit sa main devant sa bouche, Draco ne se privait pas de rire à gorge déployée et Hermione se permit de regarder dans la direction des deux tourtereaux où Luna embrassait le cou de Ron, mais ce dernier ne pouvait plus bouger, sa main sur l'entre jambe de sa petite-amie.

Ron l'arrêta un instant et Luna le regarda confuse. Il plaida quelque chose comme de quoi il devait partir et la laissa en plan sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie. Quelques minutes après, elle se releva encore confuse par l'étrange comportement de Ron et retourna dans sa tour.

Les deux filles sortirent de sous la cape et se mirent à rire comme des folles. Puis halètant, Hermione retrouva l'usage de sa voix.

"- Il va falloir enlever les sortilèges de sur Luna... Je crois que Ron ne voudra plus d'elle... ou de lui!  
"- NON! Ça c'est sûr... t'as vu la tête qu'il a fait?  
"- Je crois que Weasel en a eu pour son change!  
"- Heille, ne l'appelle pas comme ça, je suis une Weasley aussi! répondit Ginny à la remarque de Draco.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Quelques jours plus tard, étonnamment – pour Harry – Ron était de nouveau célibataire. Luna avait pleuré quelques heures, mais rien de plus, et Ginny lui avait enlevé les sortilèges lancés quelques jours avant. En fait, les filles lui avaient lancé un sortilège d'illusion – pour ne pas qu'elle se rende compte du deuxième maléfice – et un autre de métamorphose qui lui donnait un membre masculin au lieu de son organe féminin. L'idée était venue directement de la tête pervertie de Draco, mais Hermione l'en remerciait encore.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à mettre les deux autres ensembles. Étrangement, Draco n'était pas très chaud à l'idée, ces derniers jours passés à comploter avec les filles l'avaient fait redouter son départ. Il s'était amusé avec elles et il ne pouvait pas être plus morose à propos de sa condition de ces derniers trois mois.

Hermione le retrouva dans la salle commune après avoir fait encore un de ses rêves. Depuis quelques semaines, un rêve revenait sans cesse. C'était toujours la même chose, avec le même gars qu'elle ne pouvait replacer. Au début, elle les oubliait avant même de se réveiller, mais là c'était impossible de passer à côté. Elle était si bien dans ses bras, ses baisés étaient si bon et son odeur qui l'entourait à chaque fois l'enivrait. C'est frissonnant au souvenir qu'elle s'assit à côté de Draco qui fixait le feu.

"- Salut, dit-elle doucement.  
"- Salut, lui répondit-il en tournant son regard vers elle.  
"- Est-ce que tu dors? Enfin, je sais que tu ne manges pas...  
"- Plus maintenant, je ne suis ni fatigué, ni affamé, ni rien du tout...  
"- Tu n'es pas rien du tout...  
"- Si, je ne suis plus Draco Malfoy, Serpentard... je suis... rien... dit-il se perdant de nouveau dans les flammes orangés.  
"- Tu es Draco Malfoy, mon ange! dit-elle pour lui remonter le moral, il sourit légèrement. Tu vas voir, tu iras au paradis, je te l'promets, d'accord?  
"- Si c'était si simple... tu sais que tu ne peux pas forcer Weasley, tu ne peux pas lui dire parce que sinon ça annule mon contrat.  
"- Je sais, mais je te l'promets tout de même, Draco... je donnerais mon âme s'il le faut!  
"- Toi, tu donnerais ton âme pour moi? Je ne crois pas, non...  
"- Et pourquoi je ne voudrais pas? Je veux dire, tu es là à vouloir m'aider pour ton salue, ce n'est pas comme si t'avais refusé en fin de compte, tu fais vraiment l'effort pour moi... Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas faire la même chose pour toi?  
"- Je ne sais pas... peut-être parce que je t'ai fait chier pendant plus de 6 ans?  
"- Ça ne compte plus ça... depuis longtemps, en fait... Aller, ne perds pas espoir, dit-elle en mettant sa main dans son dos pour un peu plus de réconfort.

Ils restèrent là à parler doucement pendant que le feu du foyer les réchauffait. Hermione s'endormit après un moment et Draco ne put se résigner à la réveiller. Elle avait l'air si bien et elle souriait durant son sommeil, quelques fois elle gémissait et Draco se surprit à vouloir entendre d'autres gémissements si doux à son oreille.

"- _Bordel, t'es fou c'est Granger! Ça doit être mon état de manque!_ pensa-t-il.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Elle était encore dans cette salle vide, qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur. Elle attendait l'arrivée des deux bras qui venaient à chaque soir, la serrer contre le corps de ce gars. Elle ne le connaissait pas, et pourtant il lui semblait si familier. Peut-être qu'à cause de la répétition de son rêve, elle avait appris à le connaître, c'était peut-être ça la sensation familière? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle était impatiente de se retrouver entre ses bras et ce torse. Enfin... elle y était, elle se retourna et ne le vit pas comme d'habitude, mais son odeur l'entourait, ce parfum qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître, un soupçon de poivre et de miel. Elle se retourna et il se pencha en avant pour venir mettre ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle gémit encore comme à chaque nuit. _

"- _Hermione! _

"- HERMIONE!  
"- AAAAHHH! Cria-t-elle en se levant en sursaut.  
"- Bon! Il est 7h, je voulais te réveiller avant l'arrivée des autres Griffondors, lui répondit Draco.  
"- J'ai faillit _MOURIR_!  
"- Ouais, ben moi je _suis_ mort, alors grouille ton petit cul et retourne dans ton dortoir!

Hermione grogna, mais se dirigea vers son dortoir pour se changer. Elle avait le dos en compote, elle avait passé une partie de la nuit sur le divan pas très confortable et cet idiot de Malfoy qui venait de la réveiller, la sortant de ce doux rêve! Hermione soupira de frustration et se doucha rapidement, sécha ses cheveux et redescendit vers la salle commune. Elle la traversa sans même donner un regard en direction de Draco.

"- Heille, dit-il en la rattrapant par le bras, est-ce que t'aurais aimé mieux que je te laisse gémir comme une fille qui se fait sauter et que les autres rient de ta gueule? Hermione se figea.  
"- Je... je ne gémissais pas!  
"- Ah non? En es-tu sûre?  
"- Oh, par Merlin... je gémissais? couina Hermione.  
"- Et plus d'une fois, je peux te l'garantir...  
"- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée AVANT? demanda-t-elle, la colère reprenant le dessus.  
"- Ben... parce que... heu... je sais pas, moi... t'avais l'air d'aimer ça, je pouvais pas te réveiller! dit-il en colère. _Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis en colère? Tu le sais très bien! T'aimais l'entendre et c'est pour ça que tu ne l'as pas réveillée! Et maintenant, tu es en colère parce que tu ne peux pas te résigner à le lui dire! Putain de conscience!_ Ah, et puis, va te faire foutre! La prochaine fois je te laisserais gémir tant que tu veux dans la salle commune! finit-il par dire en se retournant et continuant son chemin vers la Grande Salle.

Hermione le suivit toujours en colère, mais d'un autre côté, elle remerciait Draco, sans lui toute sa maisonnée lui aurait demandé à qui elle rêvait. Et, bien qu'elle ne l'aurait pas révélé pour tous les galions du monde, elle ne savait pas de qui elle rêvait.

Elle mangeait à sa table pendant que Draco se tenait le plus loin possible d'elle quand Ginny entra pour son petit-déjeuner. La jeune rousse les trouvait étranges ce matin, pourtant hier soir, ils riaient encore de leur blague sur Luna avant qu'elle aille se coucher.

"- Bonjour, qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ce matin? demanda-t-elle en prenant place à côté d'Hermione.  
"- Oh, rien... fit une Hermione grincheuse.  
"- Chicane de couple? dit Ginny et Hermione recracha la gorgée de jus de citrouille qu'elle prenait.  
"- Quoi! Mais t'es folle!  
"- Je blaguais, Hermione... Juste une farce!  
"- Et bien, elle est pas drôle! répondit Hermione en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa serviette de table.  
"- Je voulais te demander ce que tu faisais pour Noël?  
"- Je reste ici comme d'habitude, pourquoi?  
"- Maman a demandé d'aller à la maison... à Ron et moi... je crois que tu resteras avec Harry et Draco ce Noël...  
"- Oh... je vais m'en sortir, mais je crois qu'on va oublier le plan pour les vacances...  
"- Ouais... j'aurais aimé rester avec Draco, mais bon... chacun son destin, dit Ginny joyeuse avant de se lever de nouveau et de partir à sa première classe de la journée.  
"- Ouais, salut...

* * *

Une tite pub -» J'ai lu une super fic! Aller la lire, c'est un Harry-OC (pas un slash, promis) vraiment bien écrite avec pleins d'action, d'intrigue, de sexe... enfin de tout pour faire une bonne fic! C'est **_La Reconversion Du_****_ Survivant _**de** SamaraXX **au (triple w)(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)s(slash)2193084(slash)1(slash) et LAISSEZ-LUI pleins de reviews, elle le mérite! ;) 

Allez, à demain! une tite review? ;)

kisses,  
**_Wendy Malfoy_**


	9. L'esprit de Noël

**Disclaimer:** Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient (c'est à JKR si vous étiez pas au courant) sauf l'histoire...

**Rating:** Je l'ai mis **M**, on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver! ;)

**.:Special Thanx To****:.  
****dragonia, ****Jarajho, ****ElavielTini, ****Lisalune, ****Master of Mad, ****Her-moi-neu, ****slydawn, Zillah666, tatacia, ****DrayLove, ****Holly Safer**(qui était l'heureuse gagnante de la 100ième review!), **freakyfair, Bela-Black **et** Florine**

**et méchi BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP à :  
****Elaviel**(AAHHH! il est 00h01, jesuis en retard pour le post de celui-là aussi! hihihi je suis un oiseau de nuit! que veux-tu avec un copain comme le mien, pas moyen de se coucher plus tôt que 1h du mat et en conséquence pas moyen de se lever plus tôt que midi... enfin bref, je vous torturais pas avec ma vie d'étudiante paumée! lol mais dis-toi qu'il faut bien que je prennes le temps de vous répondre... il est 00h03! et je me défonce pour taper plus vite! bizz)  
**Her-mio-neu (x5)**(héhéhé, 15 emails quand j'ai été checkée today! wahou! et le prochain est le premier inédit! victoire! lol et oui, demande à **_Elaviel_**, elle me tient par la peau du cou! MDR mais je crois qu'elle sera contente de voir que j'ai pris de l'avance pour le chapitre 10! kiss)  
**LaskaMalfoy**(bientôt... elle le saura...à plus)  
**zaika**(teutilalalala, teutilalala... excuse-moi, j'ai pas bien lu ta review... alors je peux pas bien y répondre! (ou je ne veux pas y répondre? hihihi) ;D)  
**Lyane** (et oui, c'est un GARS! MDR... je fais un clin d'oeil à ça dans le deuxième chap)  
**Faerie **(ouais, j'aime bien les dialogues moi aussi... et j'aime bien rire alors c'est ce que ça donne! je crois que **_Lisalune_** est du même avis! ;D)  
**Lisalune **(ouais, et bien ça n'prend qu'une groupie pour laisser des messages sur le blog d'un acteur! est-ce que je viens de me traiter de groupie?mouahahah lol et surtout va lui en laisser un... on sait jamais peut-être qu'il nous écoutera! MDR a plus, kiss)  
**Jen' **(lol, je vais travailler sur les photos, promis... mais si qqn est assez bon en manga, j'adore les mangas, ne vous gênez pas, vous avez ma bénédiction! lol Draco avec des ailes prenant Hermione dans ses bras! wow ça serait beauà voir... see ya, bizz)  
**draymione, Poupoux, ****Pauapu **(merci! et voilà vous aurez le dernier chapitretapé après que j'ai posté celui-là!)

**MERCI TLM! BISOUS À EVERYBODY! (pas d'exception! Oui, oui)  
Sur ce,_ Bonne Lecture_! **

* * *

**.:Purgatorius : Chapitre 9:.  
.:_ L'esprit de Noël _:.**

Durant le dernier cours de la journée, Hermione préparait sa potion, tournant sa louche dans le sens horaire pendant cinq minutes avant d'aller dans le sens anti-horaire pendant les deux minutes suivantes. Draco ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis leur petite confrontation, il se contentait de garder ses distances avec la Rouge et Or. Hermione commençait même à regretter d'avoir été aussi agressive contre le blond, il lui avait quand même épargné une humiliation en public; _Gémir sur le divan!_

Hermione secoua la tête et soupira pour la 30ième fois depuis le début du cours, et la 100ième fois depuis le début de la journée, lançant un regard derrière elle. Draco avait l'air encore fâché, son visage était sérieux, et il regardait Ron d'une drôle de façon. Quand il sentit un regard brûlant sur lui, il tourna vivement la tête vers la source de ce malaise. Hermione retourna brusquement ses yeux sur sa mixture bleue qui commençait à bouillir et à fumer un peu trop. Elle diminua le feu.

"- Heu... Hermione, il faut couper en tranches ou en cubes les ailes de dragons? demanda Neville, son collègue de table.  
"- En cube, Neville, dit-elle lasse.  
"- Ah, merci, Hermione.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hermione transvidait dans une fiole sa potion qu'elle avait parfaitement réussie à en juger la couleur orangée du liquide. Elle reboucha la solution et alla la porter sur le bureau du Professeur Rogue qui regardait d'un air supérieur tous les Griffondors qui rapportaient leur substance.

Quand elle revint à sa table pour la nettoyer, Draco n'était pas visible dans la classe, Hermione se sentit bizarre pendant une fraction de seconde avant de revenir à sa tâche. Elle attendit Harry et Ron pour aller au dîner dans la Grande Salle.

Ginny s'y trouvait déjà et parlait avec Colin Creevey qui avait beaucoup changé, il était moins '_accro_' d'Harry, toujours fan, mais le jeune homme avait mûri. Le trio s'approcha des deux sixièmes années pour s'asseoir à la table et Ginny secoua la tête en riant.

"- Salut, Gin!  
"- Salut, Harry, répondit la concernée toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres. Salut Ron, Mione!  
"- Salut, répondirent en chœur les deux autres en prenant place à la table.

Le repas était merveilleux, Ron s'empiffrait joyeusement et Harry lui lançait des regards d'incrédulité – mais où est-ce que toute cette bouffe allait? se demandait-il. Hermione n'avait pas trop l'appétit, tournant et retournant les morceaux de brocolis dans son assiette.

"- Toujours boudeur? demanda silencieusement Ginny, en faisant un signe de la tête vers le blond qui se tenait devant les portes.  
"- hmm, fit Hermione relevant la tête.  
"- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?  
"- Rien... j'ai juste... un peu gueulé dessus pour un rien, fit Hermione sans aucune fierté.  
"- Par Merlin, c'est tout et ça vous affecte autant!  
"- Si tu savais, marmonna Hermione en baissant la tête.  
"- Quoi?  
"- Non, rien... Je dois régler ça... À plus tard, les copains, dit-elle avant de sortir de table.

-oO§Oo-

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs du château et se dirigeait vers la salle sur demande. Arrivée à destination, elle fit les cents pas pour attendre Draco, mais ce dernier ne se montrait pas. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler, mais se doutait qu'il ne se trouvait pas loin. Elle soupira bruyamment et s'effondra dans le divan.

"- Draco? Draco, t'es là? S'il te plait, j'aimerais m'excuser...  
"- ...  
"- Aller, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir réagie de cette façon ce matin... Draco, montre-toi...  
"- ...  
"- Que veux-tu que je fasse de plus?  
"- ...  
"- Bon, d'accord... Hermione Granger est la fille la plus idiote de tout Poudlard! Ça te va? Et Draco Malfoy, le gars le plus _GÉNIALISSSIISSSME_ que je connaisse!  
"- Tu oublies le plus _BEAU_, _INTELLIGENT_ et le _DIEU DU SEXE_ de Poudlard, répliqua Draco avant d'apparaître à ses côtés.  
"- Oh, TOI! Dit-elle en lui donnant une claque amicalement sur le torse.  
"- Quoi! C'est déjà finit le 'gars le plus GÉNIALISSSISSME'? dit-il en riant et en tentant d'échapper aux claques d'Hermione.

Ils rigolèrent pendant un moment, puis Hermione informa Draco que Ginny et Ron rentraient au Terrier pendant les vacances et que s'il avait un plan, ils devraient le mettre en exécution d'ici les deux semaines avant leur départ. Draco réfléchit et déclara qu'ils étaient mieux d'attendre après noël puisque de un, il n'avait pas de plan en ce moment, et de deux, Weasley n'avait pas de chances de se trouver une fille pendant les vacances s'il était en famille.

Et puis Ginny allait être avec lui donc ils pouvaient compter sur elle pour avoir une surveillance permanente des activités de son frérot. Hermione approuva son raisonnement et décidèrent de ne rien faire, mais de se préparer à bien l'accueillir à son retour.

-oO§Oo-

Avec les tests du premier trimestre, les étudiants ne virent pas arriver les derniers jours avant les vacances des fêtes qu'ils se retrouvaient à faire les 'au revoir' aux membres et amis de leur maison qui restaient au château. C'est ainsi que Ginny et Ron échangeaient les derniers mots avec Harry et Hermione.

"- Et surtout, promets-moi Hermione de t'amuser, c'est les vacances après tout! ordonna la rousse avant de se tourner vers Harry. Et Harry, ne te laisse pas faire! Refuse tous ordres pour faire tes devoirs!  
"- Compte sur moi, dit Harry en lui envoyant un clin d'œil que Ron n'apprécia pas et après quoi, Harry lui lança un regard voulant dire '_Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_', très innocent.  
"- Joyeuses Fêtes! leur souhaita Ginny en tirant sur le gilet de Ron et l'entraînant vers la sortie.  
"- Joyeuses Fêtes!  
"- Bon, alors qu'est-ce... commença Harry se tournant vers Hermione, mais elle n'était plus là. Hermione?

Hermione montait d'un pas rapide les marches pour atteindre le troisième, suivant un Draco joyeux et enthousiaste. Il voulait lui montrer quelque chose qu'il avait trouvé la journée avant durant le cours d'arithmancie d'Hermione. Étant très concentrée pendant son cours, Draco avait fait un tour dans les salles voisines en attendant.

"- Mais tu ralentis un peu, s'il te plait! souffla Hermione.  
"- Aller, Granger! Tu n'es pas très en forme!  
"- Non! Et si tu pouvais ralentir un peu, j'apprécierais... On l'sait bien, toi... Hermione s'arrêta avant de finir sa phrase.  
"- Moi, quoi? demanda Draco.  
"- Non, rien, ajouta rapidement Hermione mal à l'aise passant devant lui.  
"- Une minute, dit-il en l'arrêtant agrippant son bras. Qu'est-ce que t'allais dire?  
"- Moi, pfff... rien, voyons!  
"- Granger, ronronna-t-il d'une voix calme et douce qui contrastait avec son regard de prédateur, chose qu'Hermione n'aimait pas et qui la mettait deux fois plus mal à l'aise.  
"- heuu...  
"- Granger!  
"- Ça va! Je capitule! J'allais dire que vue ta _condition_, tu... enfin... tu vois...  
"- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas le dire?  
"- Ben... je sais pas... je ne voulais pas te blesser ou te vexer...  
"- Ça va, tu sais, dit-il reprenant la marche, plus lente cette fois. Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, de me prendre en pitié...  
"- Non! Attends, ce n'était pas te prendre en pitié, pas du tout!  
"- C'était quoi, alors?

Hermione le suivait et tentait de trouver la raison pour laquelle, elle ne voulait pas le lui dire. C'est vrai, vue d'un certain point, c'était de la pitié, mais ce n'était pas précisément ça qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'avait simplement pas voulu le contrarier et qu'il la boude comme deux semaines auparavant. La vérité, c'était qu'Hermione ne voulait pas le perdre à nouveau, aussi court que cela avait été, elle ne voulait pas que Draco l'ignore de nouveau.

Draco pouvait sentir qu'Hermione réfléchissait encore. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui sortir? '_Non, c'était pas de la pitié, je te l'juuurre!_' Pfff, il savait reconnaître quelqu'un qui avait pitié et _ça_ c'était de la pitié pure et dure! Et il n'en voulait pas, jamais un Malfoy ne faisait pitié.

"- Ce n'était pas de la pitié, reprit Hermione coupant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Je crois... je crois que j'avais peur de te mettre en colère comme la dernière fois et que tu me boudes encore, reconnut-elle simplement.

Même Draco était surpris par les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer, mais il ne le montra pas. Pourquoi avait-elle peur qu'il ne lui reparle pas? C'était insensé; Hermione Granger, la née de moldus, la fille qu'il avait maltraitée depuis sa première année, cette même Hermione Granger qui lui avait flanqué un fabuleux crochet du droit durant sa troisième – et à plus d'une reprise par la suite –, ne voulait pas que lui, Draco Malfoy, son persécuteur, la boude...

Il aurait voulu méditer plus longuement sur la question, mais ils arrivaient à destination. Draco ouvrit la porte d'une salle qui ne servait plus. Il entraîna Hermione vers le fond, derrière un grand bureau.

Il se pencha sur ce qui semblait être une espèce de nid fait de vieux chiffons. Draco lui fit signe d'approcher et Hermione se rapprocha jusqu'à être épaule contre épaule. Quelques secondes après, ils entendirent des petits miaulements.

"- Tiens, les voilà, dit Draco en pointant le fond et Hermione regarda plus attentivement.  
"- Oh... ils sont si mignons! Mais qui est la mère?  
"- J'en sais rien... Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

Draco pris le premier chaton qui s'était pointé le nez, il était gris avec quelques tâches blanches et Hermione commença à jouer avec deux petits noirs. Ils ne devaient pas être plus vieux que trois mois, et avaient encore de la difficulté à se tenir debout.

"- Tu crois que c'est Miss Teigne?  
"- T'es folle, elle est trop laide cette veille chatte...  
"- En tout cas, ce n'est pas Pattenrond le père, ils n'ont pas le museau renfoncé, dit-elle en rigolant.  
"- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves à ce chat...  
"- Il est protecteur, affectueux, malin...  
"- Ça va... j'ai saisi, coupa Draco en s'assoyant dos contre le mur, toujours en cajolant le petit minou.

Hermione s'assit de manière à lui faire face et prit un des chatons sur ses genoux.

"- Tu crois qu'ils mangent à leur faim?  
"- Je crois qu'il doit y avoir un elfe de maison qui en prend soin parce qu'ils sont loin d'être maigrichons et ils ont l'air en forme... N'est-ce pas, Boule de Neige?  
"- Oh, mon Dieu... Ne me dis pas que tu lui as donné un nom! taquina Hermione et Draco la regarda avec des gros yeux.  
"- Et pourquoi pas?

Hermione se contenta de rire face au tableau que formait Draco avait la petite boule de poils dans ses mains qu'il avait nommé Boule de Neige! Draco lui donna un coup de pied pas trop méchant, seulement pour qu'elle arrête de rire, mais ça empira la situation. Hermione se roulait pratiquement par terre.

"- C'est trop tordant! dit-elle entre deux halètements avant de se calmer. Tu veux qu'on le garde?  
"- Quoi?  
"- Tu veux qu'on garde le bébé?  
"- QUOI?  
"- Ah, idiot, répliqua-t-elle en comprenant le double sens de sa question. La boule de poils! De quoi est-ce que tu crois que je parlais! Je pourrais l'amener à la tour et tu pourrais l'avoir avec toi... seulement faudrait prévenir la '_maman_'...  
"- On pourrait écrire un mot, proposa Draco. Tu crois qu'il est sevré?  
"- Oui, je pense...

-oO§Oo-

Après avoir écrit un mot sur un bout de parchemin et de l'avoir épingler en évidence sur le mur, Hermione retournait vers la tour des Griffondors avec le chaton calé dans ses bras. Harry lisait son Quidditch Illustrated sur un divan en face du foyer et quand Hermione entra dans la salle commune, il jeta le magazine et fit un bond pour venir la voir.

"- Hermione! Mais où t'étais passé?  
"- C'est pas toi qui a une carte des maraudeurs? demanda-t-elle.  
"- Ah. Ah. Ah. Tu crois que je n'ai pas regardé! Tu n'étais pas visible nulle part! Hey! T'as un nouveau chat?  
"- Il s'appelle Boule de Neige, dit-elle en le présentant.  
"- NE LE DONNE PAS À POTTER! hurla Draco à ses côtés.  
"- Mais il est tout petit et il dort beaucoup, alors je vais le monter dans le dortoir, dit-elle le ramena près d'elle et se dirigeant vers les marches du dortoir.

Harry parut déçu – et à l'inverse, Draco était aux anges –, mais ne dit rien. Hermione avait toujours raison et il aurait d'autres moments pour le prendre.

Hermione ne pouvait pas faire autrement, après tout, c'était le chaton de Draco, pas le sien. Alors s'il ne voulait pas qu'Harry s'en approche, elle se devait de garder le petit chat hors de la portée des mains d'Harry.

Arrivée en haut des marches, elle tendit Boule de Neige à Draco qui le prit sans hésitation et le caressait derrière les oreilles pour le faire ronronner encore plus.

"- Dommage que je ne puisse pas l'avoir plus longtemps...  
"- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? demanda Hermione en s'assoyant sur son lit.  
"- Tu sais bien que je ne reste pas ici pour l'éternité!  
"- Ah, oui... mais tu es là maintenant...

Draco posa le chaton sur le lit et s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Ils ne dirent pas un mot, regardant le petit chat qui marchait sur les couvertures rouge vin, ses griffes s'accrochant quelques fois au tissu.

"- Tu vas le garder, après?  
"- Bien sûr, tu crois sincèrement que je pourrais me débarrasser de ça! dit-elle en prenant le minou et frottant sa joue sur la boule de poils.  
"- Et ton chat, il ne serait pas jaloux?  
"- Ben, non! Il est très indépendant... même trop, dit-elle en riant.

-oO§Oo-

Hermione dormait depuis quelques minutes, elle était épuisée. Avec Harry, ils avaient fêté pour la soirée du 24. Il était 3h du matin quand elle s'était enfin levée du divan pour aller au lit. Harry était resté dans la salle commune parce qu'il avait abusé un peu trop du whiskey pur feu que Ron lui avait donné comme cadeau de noël. Il dormait déjà quand Hermione était montée à son dortoir.

Draco avait suivit la soirée à distance, il les avait écouté d'en haut des marches où il se tenait avec Boule de Neige. Quand Hermione s'était présentée dans les marches, il avait dû l'aider pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre son lit.

Ce qui surprit Draco, ce fut la facilité qu'il avait eu à lui apporter son aide. Elle n'avait rien demandé, mais il avait vu qu'elle n'atteindrait pas son but s'il ne venait pas lui porter secours.

Il l'avait déposé sur son lit avant de la recouvrir comme il l'avait fait quelques mois auparavant, mais cette fois, Draco prit le temps de la regarder s'endormir. Elle lui parla quelques minutes avant de sombrer dans le monde des rêves.

Maintenant, elle dormait tranquillement, ses yeux sous ses paupières bougeant fébrilement. Draco n'avait pas bougé encore, il était toujours sur le bord du lit et la regardait toujours. Puis, il décida de se retirer pour la laisser seule avec ses rêves.

Hermione lui prit le bras, les yeux toujours à point fermés. Il se retourna en sursaut et s'aperçut que lorsqu'il s'était levé, Hermione avait fait ce geste par reflexe.

"- Je t'en prie reste avec moi, dit-elle en dormant.

Draco retira sa main et la reposa sur le lit. Il vint pour partir, mais Hermione le supplia de nouveau.

"- S'il te plait, souffla-t-elle.

"- Merde! Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire?

Il hésita, mais se glissa aux côtés d'Hermione. Elle se blottit contre lui et il ne put faire autre chose que de resserrer son étreinte.

* * *

ENFIN! MAINTENANT! Surprise, Surprise! vous avez le CHAPITRE 10 en prime ce soir! ;) 

Une review! Une review! ;)

_Wendy Malfoy  
_**(00h15)**


	10. Fin des vacances, Début d'autre chose

**Disclaimer:** Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient (c'est à JKR si vous étiez pas au courant) sauf l'histoire...

**Rating:** Je l'ai mis **M**, on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver! ;)

**Voici mon cadeau pour me faire pardonner de l'heure tardive à laquelle je mets en ligne mon chapitre 9... et à partir de maintenant, je reprends mes bonnes vieilles habitudes d'un chapitre par semaine (plus ou moins) **

**- **

**Pendant que je me souviens des dernières reviews que j'ai pas eu le temps d'enregistrer pour la 1er édition... beaucoup se demandaient comment la maman (si c'était un chat) avait fait pour lire la note! lol **

**Prenez pour acquis que c'est un elfe! lol ;) (ou que c'est une chatte dans un monde magique! Mouahah) j'y ai pas pensé à vrai dire! Quel genre d'auteur suis-je?.! ;P**

**-**

**Et voilà le CHAPITRE 10! ;D  
_Bonne Lecture_! **

* * *

**.:Purgatorius : Chapitre 10:.  
.: _Fin des vacances, Début d'autre chose_ :.**

Draco caressait les boucles brunes d'Hermione depuis un moment, la regardant dormir dans ses bras. Elle était belle, et il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas, en ce moment même, la nouvelle Hermione, celle qu'il s'était efforcé de rendre 'belle'. Celle avec le maquillage, les cheveux lissés. Elle était simplement Hermione Granger, la meilleure élève de Poudlard, avec ce petit nez mutin qui se retroussait quand elle se concentrait fort.

Il devait sortir de là et au plus vite. L'ex-Serpentard se doutait depuis un moment qu'une attirance vers Hermione s'était développée en lui, il ne pouvait plus regarder ailleurs lorsqu'il était en sa présence. Mais il ne devait pas céder, il devait partir un jour ou l'autre, passé dans l'autre monde. Un monde meilleur, espérait-il. Et pourtant, comment ça pouvait être meilleur que maintenant? Se demandait-il.

Tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas la réveiller, Draco fit un mouvement de côté pour sortir de ce lit. Son lit. Un genou à terre, il reposa doucement la tête d'Hermione sur l'oreiller blanc ce qui la fit tiquer d'agacement dans son sommeil. Draco replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et dessina de ses doigts la fine courbe de sa mâchoire.

Il se releva, prit Boule de Neige qui était au pied du lit et partit vers un autre lit dans la salle.

-oO§Oo-

_Ses cheveux bouclés bougeaient au gré du vent, elle regardait au-delà de l'horizon. Elle ressentait un vide, elle ne savait pourquoi elle se trouvait là. Quelque chose manquait, quelqu'un était absent. Elle essuya une larme, mais laissa les suivantes glissées le long de ses joues rougies par le vent frisquet. _

_"- Ne t'en fais pas, je t'attendrais pour l'éternité. _

Hermione ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième. Il faisait jour. Elle était encore troublée par son rêve, que voulait-il dire... Elle frotta ses yeux pour se réveiller et remarqua qu'elle pleurait. La jeune Rouge et Or se tourna sur le ventre en soupirant et enfoui le visage dans son oreiller.

"- _Humm, ça sent bon_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle se raidit. L'odeur, _son_ odeur était là présente sur son oreiller! Elle releva la tête si brusquement qu'elle en eut le tournis.

"- Tu ne devrais pas faire ce genre de mouvement avec la beuverie que t'as eu avec Potter, lui fit remarquer Draco en tendant une fiole de liquide vert foncé.  
"- Merci, dit-elle en prenant la potion contre les maux de tête et la gueule de bois.

Elle grimaça en callant la potion infecte. Draco lui tendit le chaton et elle le caressa quelques minutes avant de se lever pour aller à la salle de bain. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle s'était couchée toute habillée, mais ne posa pas trop de questions. Beaucoup de choses –comme son chemin entre la salle commune et son lit – étaient un grand trou blanc dans sa mémoire. Elle se fit la promesse – pour ce qu'elle valait – de ne plus jamais boire de sa vie.

"- Draco? cria-t-elle de la salle d'eau.  
"- Quoi? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la porte.  
"- Est-ce que tu peux me dire si Harry est réveillé, s'il te plait!  
"- Non, il est coma sur le divan devant le foyer, affirma Draco en allant et revenant en un éclair.

Après un brin de toilette, tout en s'attachant les cheveux, Hermione sortit et se retrouva face à Draco qui n'avait pas anticipé sa sortie. Elle ne fut pas mal à l'aise du tout et cela étonna Draco. Elle alla vers sa commode, ôta son haut et en mit un propre sans rien demander à son ange qui disparut avant de grommeler un 'Tu pourrais avertir!' gêné.

Elle resserra l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux qui était redevenue frisés, mais plus coopératif, avant de descendre dans la salle commune avec une fiole de la potion qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle s'agenouilla à la hauteur du visage d'Harry qui dormait encore.

"- Harry, dit-elle doucement. Haarry...  
"- mmhmm...  
"- Harry, c'est Hermione qui t'appelle de la planète terre, dit-elle en chantonnant et caressant les cheveux désordonnés de son meilleur ami.

Le brun cligna des yeux avant de voir Hermione à deux centimètres de son visage, il sourit, mais son sourire se transforma en grimace quand il prit conscience des tambours dans sa tête.

"- Tiens, prends ça, c'est efficace.  
"- Merci.

En prenant la fiole, il s'assit sur le divan, puis calla d'un trait la potion. Il frissonna et sortit la langue.

"- C'est vraiment dégueu!  
"- Peut-être, mais dans quelques secondes, tu n'auras plus un mal de tête atroce.  
"- Ouais...  
"- Aller, prends une douche et retrouve-moi dans la Grande Salle.  
"- Oui, m'dame!

-oO§Oo-

Le jour de l'an fut mémorable pour Harry, lui et Hermione avaient trouvé une bouteille de champagne dans les cuisines et rompant sa promesse, Hermione était un peu pétée pour la veillée du nouvel an. Ce fut la première fois qu'Harry vit Hermione danser sur une table et il se promit de sermonner Ron. Son meilleur ami était un pauvre idiot, Hermione était parfaite pour lui et elle l'aimait depuis si longtemps, Ginny lui en avait parlé. Harry se rappela les différents changements de son amie depuis la rentrée et se dit qu'Hermione s'était arrêté sur le meilleur. Elle n'était pas si différente des autres années, mais elle avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui permettait de la remarquer quand elle entrait dans une salle.

Il monta dans son dortoir le sourire aux lèvres, avant de saluer et de souhaiter une bonne année à sa meilleure amie, sa sœur. Hermione le regarda monter et s'assura qu'il soit en haut des marches pour prendre la direction de son dortoir. Elle vit Boule de Neige en haut des marches et monta à quatre pattes pour aller le prendre.

Elle entra dans la salle des septièmes années et vit – malgré le bouillard dans ses yeux – que Draco était assis sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres. Elle s'approcha sans un bruit et s'arrêta quand il parut plus clair dans son champ de vision, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Sa tête était appuyée contre la vitre froide. Hermione ne put réfuter sa beauté, Draco Malfoy était beau. Et en ce moment précis, il avait l'air d'un ange, avec ses cheveux blond platine, sa peau pâle et ses yeux qu'elle ne voyait pas, mais qu'elle savait être d'un merveilleux bleu gris.

Draco se retourna et lui sourit.

"- Il s'est ennuyé toute la soirée.  
"- Quoi? dit-elle en sortant de sa rêvasserie.  
"- Boule de Neige, dit-il en faisant un signe de la tête vers la boule confortablement installée dans les bras d'Hermione.  
"- Oh! C'est vrai? demanda Hermione au chaton avec une voix enfantine. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? dit-elle en revenant à Draco.  
"- Tu n'es pas fatiguée?  
"- Bof, je peux bien tenir encore une heure ou deux!  
"- T'as moins bu à ce que je vois!

Hermione lui tira la langue avant de rire avec Draco.

"- Je sais! s'exclama-t-elle.  
"- Ouais, tu sais tout!  
"- Très drôle! Ça te dirait de faire du camping?  
"- Du camping? Et où? Dans la forêt interdite avec toutes les bestioles qui pourrait nous saigner durant la nuit, peut-être?  
"- Ben non! Dans la salle sur demande!  
"- Oh, ouais...  
"- Alors?

-oO§Oo-

Après avoir pris quelques affaires essentielles, Hermione, Draco et Boule de Neige se retrouvaient dans la salle sur demande qui était devenue une plaine entourée d'arbres de toutes sortes. Le plafond était une réplique de celui dans la Grande Salle et on pouvait admirer un ciel étoilé. Au fond, se trouvait un petit ruisseau qui coulait et les clapotis raisonnaient aux oreilles comme une douce mélodie.

"- _C'est pas bon, pas bon du tout_, se dit Draco qui trouvait la salle beaucoup trop propice pour un tête-à-tête romantique.  
"- C'est génial! s'admira Hermione en regardant tout autour d'elle. Regarde, dit-elle en soulevant un sac, tu m'aides à monter la tente?

Sans dire un mot, Draco se dirigea vers une Hermione toute joyeuse d'avoir eu une si bonne idée. Ils firent la tente en une heure, Hermione n'aidant pas vu son état avancé et fatigué, le chaton s'amusant avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la patte et un Draco pas très concentré, riant en voyant Hermione se battre avec.

Draco fut le premier à entrer dedans pour voir si tout était à sa place, et il maudit la tente pour être une tente moldue.

"- Est-ce que ça va? demanda Hermione en entendant ses jurons, Draco ressortit de la tente.  
"- Non, ça va...  
"- Quoi? demanda-t-elle de nouveau, mais plus inquiète.  
"- C'est rien, c'est juste que...  
"- Que QUOI? cria-t-elle visiblement plus inquiète.  
"- Ne panique pas! C'est juste que la tente est une tente moldue... Alors si tu vois la grandeur extérieur, il montra la tente de ses deux mains, alors déduis-en l'espace intérieur...

Hermione soupira de soulagement, ce n'était que ça! Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle paniquait autant, elle pensait peut-être que Draco avait trouvé un cadavre à l'intérieur ou même Voldemort en personne, mais non, c'était juste parce que la tente était une tente moldue. Elle regarda la tente qui faisait à peu près sept pieds de longueur et quatre pieds de largeur. Ce n'était pas si pire... pour une personne! Oups, elle venait de comprendre!

"- On peut peut-être dormir à la belle étoile, proposa-t-elle.  
"- Pourquoi pas...

Deux sacs de couchage apparurent dans un coin au même moment. Mais sans prévenir des tonnerres se firent entendre. Draco regarda avec de gros yeux Hermione et vice versa, puis comme par télépathie les deux adolescents se rouèrent vers la sortie, mais rien à faire, elle était verrouillée. Hermione lança trois ou quatre '_alohomora_', mais aucun ne fit ouvrir la porte scellée.

"- Mais c'est pas possible! s'écria Hermione, deux éclairs fendirent le ciel maintenant noir profond.

Draco balança les sacs de couchage dans la tente, prit Boule de Neige dans une main et le bras d'Hermione de l'autre et les entra dans la minuscule tente. Trois secondes après avoir zippé l'entrée, de grosses gouttes de pluies frappèrent la toile de la petite habitation et étonnamment, elle résistait assez bien à l'averse. Draco éclata de rire, Hermione avait l'air renfrogné, mais en voyant Draco, elle le suivit dans son délire.

"- Il fallait que je propose une telle connerie, n'est-ce pas? Et toi, tu n'as rien fait pour m'en empêcher! dit-elle entre deux halètements, Draco se calma.  
"- J'aurais dû, mais c'est trop tard... Aller, arrangeons-nous pour la nuit... oups...  
"- Quoi?  
"- J'ai oublié ton sac dehors...  
"- Merde, j'avais de la bouffe et de la boisson!

Contre toute attente, Draco se précipita dehors. Hermione lui cria après, mais il était déjà à l'extérieur. (NdA: Vous me voyez venir! Non? ok, continuez à lire, alors...) Il revint à l'intérieur trempé jusqu'aux os avec le sac d'Hermione. Elle referma l'entrée.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu?  
"- T'as dit boisson!

Hermione se remit à rire.

"- Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais soif...  
"- Ouais, et bien, pas en théorie, mais de l'alcool, c'est pas de refus, dit-il en souriant.

(NdA: J'aime mieux prévenir, attention à vos claviers, vous allez baver!)

Hermione le dévisagea, il avait les cheveux pleins d'eau, quelques mèches retombant devant ses yeux avec des gouttelettes aux bouts de chacune. Elle descendit son regard plus bas seulement pour découvrir son gilet blanc collé à son (putain de) torse musclé. Bon Dieu, il était à damner!

"- Hermione!  
"- Hein? Quoi? répondit la visée vaguement perdue entre ses pectoraux et ses abdos.  
"- T'aurais pas une serviette dans ton sac?  
"- Hein? Quoi? dit-elle de nouveau aussi concentrée que la première fois, mais elle releva au moins ses yeux vers le visage de son interlocuteur.  
"- U-NE. SER-VIET-TE?  
"- Oh, oui, attends, dit-elle en se ressaisissant.

Draco avait bien vu qu'Hermione le fixait, ou plus exactement, le dévorait des yeux. Il aurait voulu être six pieds sous terre, le regard, _SON_ regard était si dévastateur qu'il l'aurait bien fait fondre. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué de son vivant, se demanda-t-il amèrement. En plus d'être désirable, elle était vraiment marante, une fille super avec qui il s'entendait bien. Il la regarda chercher dans son sac, ses boucles tombant follement de chaque côté de son visage, elle en ramenait une de temps en temps derrière son oreille.

Quand Hermione releva la tête vers Draco, il la regardait avec une lueur dans le fond de ses yeux gris qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquée en lui. Elle lui tendit la serviette qu'elle avait pris avec elle et le regarda se sécher le visage puis frotter ses cheveux pour enlever le surplus d'eau. Quand il ôta la serviette de sa tête, ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre épouvantable, mais lui donnait un air rebelle qui lui allait beaucoup mieux que ses cheveux parfaitement peignés.

Hermione détourna son regard emplie de désir pour attraper un sac pour la nuit, elle le déroula et Draco en fit de même après s'avoir distraitement séché. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de distance en eux, mais au moins, une fois enroulé dans leur sac de camping ils avaient une barrière entre eux.

"- Tu as froid, affirma Hermione et regardant Draco grelotter.  
"- Non.  
"- Mais si! Tu ne grelottes pas pour rien...  
"- Non, je t'assure! Je ne sens rien... je sais pas pourquoi je tremble autant pourtant je n'ai pas froid...

Hermione prit son sac et en sortit une bouteille à moitié commencer d'hydromel. Elle la déboucha et en prit une grosse gorgée avant de la passer au blond.

"- Alors? demanda-t-elle.  
"- Bof, je sais pas si ça va me soûler vraiment... mais au moins, je peux encore goûter...

-oO§Oo-

Draco racontait la fois où Goyle s'était épris de Pansy et qu'il avait fait un fou de lui en lui déclarant sa flamme dans la salle commune des Serpentards, devant tous les élèves de leur année. Pansy l'avait rejeté sans aucune pitié, mais Goyle, n'ayant pas saisit le sens de ses mots, avait continué son plan de séduction.

Hermione avait mis un chandail en boule en dessous de sa tête et rigolait au fur et à mesure que Draco racontait l'histoire. Il se tenait sur son coude gauche pour être face à Hermione et n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler pendant qu'il parlait. Elle aimait sa façon de parler et de relater les faits. Il était expressif et se donnait à fond dans les imitations de ses anciens compagnons de chambré.

"- Mais comment Parkison s'est débarrassée de lui?  
"- Un coup de pied bien placé!  
"- NOon!  
"- Oh si, et depuis, pas un gars ne la lâche avec ça!

Ils rigolèrent jusqu'à tard – ou tôt – avant qu'Hermione ne commence à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Hermione se battait pour garder ses yeux ouverts, Draco déplaça une boucle de son visage, elle lui sourit.

"- T'es fatiguée... endors-toi...  
"- Mais toi? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée se callant dans son sac de couchage.  
"- Je vais rester là... _à te regarder_, souffla-t-il, mais Hermione ne entendit pas la dernière partie, elle s'était déjà endormie.

* * *

Et voilà une deuxième fois qu'Hermione se retrouve endormie aux côtés de Draco!

J'espère que vous avez aimé! Parce que je le trouve bizarre ce chapitre, mais dites-moi ce que vous en pensez...

Une review! Une review! ;)

_Wendy Malfoy_


	11. Qu'estce que je veux? Qu'estce que tu ve...

**:Disclaimer:**  
Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient (c'est à JKR si vous étiez pas au courant) sauf l'histoire...

**:Rating:  
**Je l'ai mis **M**, on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver! ;)

**:RAR:  
Laska Malfoy :** je vais rougir! Merci c'est hyper gentil ce que tu as écrit! Biz

**Lumiere d'Earendil :** je te laisse réfléchir à tout ça, d'accord? ;) Merci pour la review... Biz

**angel1305, Lyane, Arwenajane, dragonia, Ally, aarica, kmy, lunae :** merci pour les reviews! Voilà – enfin – la suite!

**Poupoux :** désolée de te décevoir! J'ai tellement couru toute la semaine, PAS-DE-BON-SANG! lol biz

**Ankh An-Ki :** Youhou! Tu viens lire ma fic! Mais tu m'avais dans tes author alert avant, non? ah je sais, sûrement pour une autre fic... en tk merci et je suis contente que ça te plaise! Kiss

**marilla-chan :** Salut toi! Contente de te revoir! Ah, et bien, ce chapitre pourra éclairer certaines choses... ou peut-être pas... mais vous allez avoir pleins d'idées pour réfléchir sur la question! Pas fine l'auteur, n'est-ce pas? lol merci encore et bonne lecture! ;)

**Jen' :** pas grave! En autant que j'aie de tes news une fois de temps en temps ça me fait plaisir! ;)

**draymione :** désolée d'avoir allonger le supplice! lol mais j'ai fait plus que mon possible pour le poster aujourd'hui! ;) kiss

**ewilan :** non! pas d'étripage! lol je la continue et vais la finir t'en fait pas! biz

**Elaviel :** Salut! J'ai peur d'être trop explicite et me faire larguer encore une fois... en tk je suis désolée de l'annoncer, mais y'aura pas de scènes explicites ici! Snif snif moi qui voulait m'amuser... je crois que je vais poster les scènes hot sur mon site... oh non! sur le groupe DHF (DracoHermioneFan, mon groupe Yahoo!) yes, merci Ela pour l'idée! lol ;) Kisses

**Lisalune :** Merci! Ce chapitre est moins comique, j'ai tenté de garder pareil un côté drôle, mais... y'en a moins c'est sûr... je me rattraperais dans les prochains... à la prochaine... Kisses

**Her-moi-neu :** merci! Je sais pas si tu vas aimer ce chapitre (surtout par rapport à la relation entre Hermione et Draco), mais je l'espère! À la prochaine! Kisses

**X :** merci, je précipite un peu les choses dans ce chapitre mais j'espère que ça reste crédible tout de même... et j'ai jamais aimé les histoires qui se passe à la vitesse de l'éclair... il faut un peu de 'il(elle) va tu y aller', 'il(elle) recule encore...', 'il(elle) revient...' ... faire languir le lecteur dans l'fond! lol biz

**luna-la-lunatique :** j'espère que je t'ai pas blessé avec Luna! Je l'aime bien en fait, elle est aussi rêveuse que moi! Et pour Ron, c'est vrai qu'il est ce qu'il est! lol merci, voilà la suite

**:NdA:  
**HONTE sur moi! Désolé les copains/copines! –.–' j'ai traîné pour le chap et j'ai été hyper-débordée cette semaine! Mais pour me faire pardonner et pour vous faire rigoler, j'ai trouvé un truc vraiment comique! J'ai modifié la bd de Verauko pour l'avoir comme fond d'écran...  
http:(double slash)cf(dot)share(dot)geocities(dot)com(slash)wendy(underscore)da(underscore)one(slash)photos(slash)HarryPotter(slash)HairusPerfectus(dot)gif

(hey! c'est chiant écrire une adresse ici! lol) si vous comprenez que dalle, aller sur mon homepage, puis sur ma page Harry Potter... vous allez trouver, c'est mon fond d'écran en ce moment... voilà!

_Bonne Lecture! _

* * *

**.:Purgatorius : Chapitre 11:.  
.: _Qu'est-ce que je veux? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_ :.**

Draco jouait avec Boule de Neige depuis un bon moment, la pluie avait cessé et la lumière d'un soleil levant éclairait de plus en plus la tente verte forêt. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille endormie. Toute la nuit, elle avait gémi en parlant doucement près de son oreille. Au début, le blond s'était senti mal d'être là et de l'entendre parler dans un rêve qui de toute évidence ne lui appartenait pas. Mais Draco n'avait pu s'empêcher de se rapprocher, de _la_ rapprocher près de lui. Pendant un bon moment durant la courte nuit de sommeil, Hermione s'était blottit dans ses bras, s'accommodant à la poitrine de son ancien ennemi.

Elle avait encore rêvé à son garçon mystère, mais cette nuit ça avait été plus réel que les dernières fois. Elle pouvait même jurer que l'odeur apaisante qu'il dégageait, l'entourait pendant son rêve comme s'il se trouvait là, à ses côtés. La brunette avait eu un sommeil paisible, elle s'était sentie réconfortée dans _ses_ bras.

" _Ses bras? _"

Hermione se réveilla.

Draco n'était plus là, il devait se trouver dehors. Elle regarda dans la minuscule tente, se frotta les yeux, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et chercha sa baguette dans son sac. D'un coup de baguette, elle rangea ses affaires éparpillées et sortit de la tente, son sac dans les mains.

"- Bonjour, dit-elle en baillant, les yeux légèrement plissés à cause du soleil dans le ciel magique.  
"- Bonjour, répondit Draco sans se retourner et Hermione crut déceler une raideur dans le ton de sa voix.  
"- Est-ce que ça va?

Il se retourna vers elle, le visage fermé comme du temps de son vivant. C'était le Draco Malfoy qu'elle connaissait. Non. C'était celui qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Hermione affichait un visage interloqué, ne comprenant pas le changement d'attitude chez son ange.

"- On doit y aller, dit-il froidement, déposa le chaton à ses pieds et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il traversa sans difficulté.

Hermione le regarda passer et resta un moment à fixer la porte. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de penser que Draco aurait pu la traverser la nuit dernière, mais qu'il ne l'avait pas fait ou n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé. Non, elle n'y réfléchit même pas une seconde, elle resta là à fixer par où il était parti et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur de le perdre encore une fois. Elle se secoua mentalement – pourquoi elle ressentait ça en ce moment? Elle ne savait pas – et après être sortie de sa torpeur, elle prit Boule de Neige et alla vers la porte, tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit.

-oO§Oo-

Draco marchait en avant d'elle et ne disait pas un mot sur le chemin du retour vers la tour. Hermione marchait derrière et tentait de regarder ailleurs que devant elle, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Elle ne comprenait pas la froideur de Draco et se demandait sans cesse ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour le fâcher parce qu'il devait être fâché contre elle pour ne pas lui parler.

Draco s'en voulait, il pensait qu'il avait cru que redevenir celui qu'il était auparavant allait faire revenir les choses à leur place. Mais le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé ce matin, avec ses magnifiques yeux noisette... Il se gifla mentalement. Il ne devait pas céder, il devait rester fort pour lui, pour elle, pour tous les deux, sinon ce ne serait que plus difficile d'accepter... d'accepter leur avenir, leur destin... _son _destin... il allait devoir partir et elle, rester. C'était une fatalité.

Il stoppa net. Draco se demanda ce qu'y se passait et tenta de refaire un autre pas, mais son pied ne put atterrir en avant de lui.

" _Hermione... _" se dit-il.

Draco se retourna, le couloir était désert. Depuis combien de temps marchait-il depuis qu'elle se soit arrêtée? Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il la vit, elle était dans une salle de classe et pleurait. Il avança et se laissa diriger vers elle, ressentant et entendant les pleurs d'Hermione dans sa tête. Il s'arrêta devant une porte en bois.

Elle se trouvait derrière, il pouvait la sentir, mais devait-il y aller?

Il traversa lentement le mur. Hermione serrait contre elle le chaton gris et blanc et sanglotait dans un coin assise directement sur le sol poussiéreux.

"- Ne pleures pas.

Hermione releva la tête, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle sécha ses larmes rapidement et se releva du sol froid. La Griffondor se dirigea d'un pas nerveux vers la porte, mais Draco l'arrêta, lui bloquant le passage avec son bras. Il la serra dans ses bras et elle sanglota un peu plus.

"- Qu'es... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? demanda Hermione entre deux halètements.  
"- Mais rien, répondit Draco en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Elle se calma après que Draco lui ait dit des paroles gentilles, mais surtout lui disant que ce n'était pas elle la responsable de sa réaction de ce matin. Il la recula un peu et plongea ses yeux gris dans les siens.

"- J'ai été idiot, je... pardonne-moi... Je te promets de ne plus recommencer.  
"- Mais... Pourquoi? Pourquoi as-tu agit comme ça? Dis-moi le, je t'en prie, supplia-t-elle et Draco détourna son regard.  
"- Je ne crois pas être prêt à le dire et toi, pas prête à l'entendre... crois-moi...  
"- Je m'en fiche, je croyais être ton amie?  
"- Si, tu l'es, Hermione... Ce n'est pas le problème, il se retourna complètement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Hermione voulait savoir, si elle était son amie comme il le prétendait, alors il devait lui faire confiance et se confier à elle. Elle le retourna et le força à la regarder.

"- Draco, si je suis ton amie, alors...

Elle ne put finir que Draco lui collait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux, mais avec la chaleur et la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, Hermione ferma les yeux et mit une main sur sa nuque, le rapprochant d'elle. Draco passa légèrement sa langue sur les lèvres d'Hermione et cette dernière les entrouvrit, la laissant passer pour venir livrer une douce bataille avec sa propre langue.

Draco posa ses mains sur ses hanches, puis la rapprocha plus près de son corps. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur et celle de la boule de poils entre eux deux. Si on avait demandé à Hermione son nom, elle n'aurait pas pu répondre à ce moment. Elle ne faisait que vivre le moment présent, savourant le baiser. Ce n'était pas son premier, mais elle pouvait dire que jamais elle n'avait été embrassée de la sorte. Elle en avait des frissons. Draco savait ce qu'il faisait.

À bout de souffle, il se retira et colla son front contre le sien. Il avait les yeux fermés et n'osait les rouvrit de peur de voir la réaction d'Hermione. Hermione non plus ne pouvait ouvrir les siens, elle avait peur que tout ça ne soit un rêve, mais pire encore, que tout ça ne soit une erreur.

"- Désolé, je n'aurait p...

Hermione le fit taire une minute de plus, seulement une... autre... minute...

Sans briser le contact, Draco lui prit Boule de Neige qui commençait à déprécier la sensation d'être pris dans un étau se resserrant sur lui, des mains et le laissa tomber sur le sol. À moins de deux pieds du sol, le chaton n'eut aucune difficulté à retomber sur ses pattes. Draco glissa ses mains jusqu'aux fesses d'Hermione et la souleva pour l'asseoir sur un des bureaux dans la salle. Il s'y appuya et remonta ses mains afin d'emmêler ses doigts dans la chevelure bouclée de sa partenaire, approfondissant le baiser et les laissant à bout de souffle une fois de plus.

-oO§Oo-

"- Abigaël!

L'interpellée recouvrit la bassine devant elle avec le voile blanc qu'elle avait entre les mains. Elle se retourna et tenta de cacher la bassine derrière son dos. Un jeune ange vêtu d'une toge rubis avec les cheveux d'un blond canari se présenta dans le parc où Abigaël se trouvait. Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant, ses yeux brillant de mille feux.

"- Uriel! Allo!  
"- Abi, tu devrais avoir honte! répondit-il avec autorité et le sourire d'Abigaël se fana.  
"- Uriel, je n...  
"- Je ne veux rien entendre! dit-il en colère.  
"- Mais...  
"- Tu connais les règles, Abi! continua-t-il en levant sa main pour l'interrompre avant qu'elle ne continue. _Comment_ as-tu pu laisser une autre personne être capable de voir ton protégé?  
"- Oh! Ça! dit-elle avec soulagement, mais se reprit instantanément. Je veux dire... _ça_, dit-elle d'un ton plus affecté. Je n'ai pas vraiment brisé les règles, Uriel.

Uriel soupira de désespoir, il n'avait jamais connu un ange plus désobéissant et des plus sournois. En effet, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Abigaël trouvait une échappatoire dans les contrats dont elle avait la responsabilité pour détourner les règles.

"- Écoute, Uriel, une des règles stipule que mon protégé a droit à faire appel à son Ange de Secours quatre fois... Il m'a appelé et je l'ai tout simplement aidé!  
"- Abiii! Il n'est pas dit de briser les autres règles!  
"- Mais il n'est pas interdit non plus de les contourner... Oh, Uri! Tu ne vas pas me faire un procès pour ça...  
"- Ça va! dit-il résigner. Mais je t'en prie, tiens-toi s'en à ton devoir à l'avenir.  
"- D'accord!  
"- Pas de fantaisies.  
"- Non, chef!  
"- Ni de...  
"- Uriel! J'ai compris! Promis!

Uriel la regarda et acquiesça pour lui signaler qu'il allait – encore – s'occuper de la paperasse pour son délit et régler ledit délit. Il s'en retourna par où il était venu en secouant la tête.

-oO§Oo-

Hermione entra dans la salle commune toute souriante, tenant la main de Draco l'entraînant derrière elle. Harry descendait les marches de son dortoir et Draco le voyant lâcha la main d'Hermione.

"- 'Mione! Où étais-tu passée? demanda Harry. Hey! Salut minou...  
"- Il s'appelle Boule de Neige...  
"- Salut, Bouboule, fit Harry en frottant la tête avec son index, donnant une drôle de grimace au chaton.  
"- Dis à Potter d'y aller plus mollo sur la tête de mon chat...  
"- Harry... est-ce que tu essaies de défoncer son pauvre petit crâne?  
"- Oh, désolé, répondit Harry gêné, retirant son doigt.  
"- Tu peux le caresser, mais pas trop fort! lui dit Hermione en riant, tout en lui présentant le chat pour qu'il le prenne.

Harry le prit et alla s'asseoir sur un des divans devant le foyer. Hermione le suivit, mais profitant que l'attention de son meilleur ami était sur le chaton, elle lançait des sourires vers Draco, ce dernier regardant son ennemi câliner son chat.

"- Tu me cherchais pourquoi? demanda Hermione après un moment.  
"- ah, oui! Ron et Gin s'en viennent dans pas long...  
"- Quelle façon de parler ce Potter, dit Draco à Hermione qui lui fit un sourire discret.  
"- Je savais que tu serais contente! lui répondit Harry. Tu sais, Ron est par fois un peu lourdaud, mais il t'aime bien, 'Mi.

Hermione se figea.

"_Oh merde! Oh merde!_"

-oO§Oo-

"- Hermione! Harry! cria une rouquine qui arrivait en courant dans l'aire d'entrée du château.

Ginny laissa tomber ses bagages sur le sol et se jeta dans les bras des deux amis qui l'attendaient. Elle se décolla et encore toute souriante, elle regarda un peu dans les alentours.

"- Tu cherches quelqu'un? demanda Harry.

"- Heu... non, non! Alors et vous? De belles vacances? Hermione, j'espère que tu n'as pas maltraité Harry pendant les vacances, dit-elle d'une voix faussement autoritaire.  
"- C'est plutôt lui qui m'a maltraitée, je suis en retard dans mes devoirs, répondit la brune en poussant Harry avec son coude.  
"- Hey! J'ai suivit à la lettre ce que Gin m'avait dit, répliqua le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.  
"- C'est bien ça!  
"- Ouais, il est très docile et sûrement propre... Tu sais, Weasley, tu devrais en prendre possession pendant qu'il est libre, répliqua une voix sarcastique derrière Ginny qui se retourna vivement. Tu cherchais quelqu'un ma jolie?

Juste avant que Ginny ne se jette dans les bras de Draco, Hermione lui saisit le bras et un de ses sacs l'entraînant à l'intérieur disant à Harry d'attendre Ron et d'entrer l'autre sac de Ginny.

"- Aooow... gémit Ginny en ôtant son bras de la prise d'Hermione. Mione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? dit Ginny en se massant le bras à l'endroit où Hermione la tenait.  
"- Mais t'es cinglée? Harry était juste là et t'allais te jeter sur Draco! répliqua Hermione un peu trop emportée pour cette simple petite erreur.  
"- Désolée... J'ai pas fait exprès, répondit malgré tout Ginny.  
"- Hey, pourquoi vous vous enfuyez? demanda Draco en les rejoignant.  
"- Draco! hurla pratiquement Ginny se jetant littéralement sur le blond.

Il en fut surpris, mais lui rendit l'étreinte. Il avait un sourire au visage en voyant le visage d'Hermione un peu plus loin.

"- Ça va! BESOIN D'UNE CHAMBRE? Dites-le si je dérange!

Ginny se retira et la regarda étrangement.

"- Mais qu'est-ce qu'y te prend? Elle a ses règles ou quoi? demanda Ginny à Draco qui haussa les épaules.  
"- Oh, TOI! dit Hermione à Draco, folle de rage et les bouscula pour passer et partir vers la tour.  
"- Laisse tomber, je m'occupe de ça, lui fit remarquer Draco en partant à la suite d'Hermione.

Ginny les regarda partir au loin dans le couloir en se posant une multitude de questions...

* * *

Voilà!  
J'ai fait un groupe Yahoo! pour le couple Hermione/Draco (j'ai tu mis le lien dans ma bio? 2 sec... oui!) Le lien est dans ma bio! ;) Il est mort pour l'instant parce qu'il y a juste moi comme membre, mais venez en grand nombre... 

_Bisous et pleins de Câlins! ;)  
**Wendy Malfoy** _


	12. Changement de Mission

**:Disclaimer:**  
Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient (c'est à JKR si vous étiez pas au courant) sauf l'histoire...

**:Rating:**  
Je l'ai mis **M**, on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver! ;)

**:RAR:**

**:Ally, Rebecca-Black, LaskaMalfoy, Kmy, Jorajho, Lyane, Faithlove43, sophinette34, lilusation:  
**Merci pour les reviews et j'ai essayé de mettre la suite un peu plus vite, mais j'ai eu quelques empêchements cette semaine... à plus les fille et merci! ;) je vous adore toute la gang! bisous!

**:Jen':**  
lol tu me fais rire! je t'adore! bizz et voilà la suite! ;)

**:arwenajane:  
**hé! te revoilà! salut toi! ça fait plaisir de te revoir parmi les lectrices... aller je te retient pas plus et voilà la suite! KisS ;) (ah oui! je te mets sur ma liste msn! à plus)

**:Elaviel:  
**je sais pas si t'as rie à celui-ci autant que les derniers, je le trouve moins comique! va falloir que je revienne sur le bon chemin! lol KisS ;)

**:Her-mio-neu:  
**ah désolée! ¬¬' me suis fourrée avec ta rar! lol j'étais pas toute là à ce que je vois! mdr... en tk, contente que t'aime dans ce cas! lol voilà le nouveau chap! amuse-toi! ;)

**:Lumière d'Earendil:  
**En autant que tu te comprennes! lol et bien j'espère juste que tu ne seras pas déçue si jamais c'est pas ça! ;) kiss

**:ewilan:**  
me lâcher! j'espère que non: ( nah vous aimez trop la fic! lol merci deme laisser un tit mot!à plus!

**:Lisalune:  
**ALLO! lol ouais j'ai tellementrie quand je l'ai vu la premièrefois! heille! J'ai updaté **Clavardage Version Sorcier**, il est sur HPfanfiction... c'est le chapitre 5, c'est que j'avais coupé le OS en quatre pour ce site-là... KisS! ;)

**:hermione malefoy:**  
voir la mise au point que j'ai fait pour la réponse à ta question ;) merci pour la review...

**:etincellet:  
**désolée! je peux pas te répondre... mais tu l'sauras plus la fic avancera! ;)

**:Aaricia:  
**Oui... à moins qu'elle embrasse n'importe qui pour le plaisir! MDR... nah je rigole...mais oui, notre Hermy est tombé sour le charme malfoyien!

**:draco-tu-es-a-moi:**  
OH MON DIEU! tu me lis? WOWOWO! lol merci, mais tu reste la meilleure! lol avec toutes les autres que je lis! KisS! ;)

**:Elizabeth Moonstone:  
**Hé! Tu viens me lire toi aussi! c'est COOOL! ;) merci pour les compliments! et j'ai hâte que tu reviennes de vacances pour la suite de tes fics! Aller, KisS! ;)

**:Poupoux:  
**lol tu restes sans mot? j'adore d'apprendre les nouvelles réactions que ma fic provoque! lol ;)

**:the sister to Diabolik vampyr:**  
tu es vraiment la soeur de Diabolik vampyr? en tk merci pour venir me lire... ;) et passe le bonjour à ta soeurette! ;)

**:NdA:  
**Y'a une question que je trouvais pertinente pour que je prenne le temps de faire **une mise au point** général ;)

**Mon point de vue** (parce que c'est pas évident en tant qu'auteur de faire voir les choses comme on les voit! lol)  
_Draco_ n'est pas comme Nick quasi-sans-tête, mais il apparaît comme un vrai humain, seulement il a quelques pouvoirs d' «ange» – si je peut dire... il traverse les murs quand il y pense, peu se déplacer d'un endroit à un autre en un éclair, et pleins d'autres détails que vous lisez...  
_Hermione_ fait des rêves sur – vous l'aurez deviné – Draco, prémonition ou pas, je ne le dis pas encore... il faut lire! ;)  
_Ginny_ aime – ADORE – Draco à la folie, ça date d'avant la mort de Dray, je dirais d'environ une année... est-ce qu'elle va finir avec lui, ah... je dirais, non! Pourquoi? Et bien parce que dans ma fic, Draco aime Hermione... mais je vais m'amuser à jouer avec la jalousie d'Hermione!  
_Ron_, c'est Ron... ;P  
_Harry_, on le verra plus souvent, promis! ;) (torse nu, sous la douche et les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau!) MDR ben non, je rigole!

Voilà... une dernière chose (promis!), j'ai changé la mise en forme des dialogues... _Bonne Lecture! _

* * *

**.:Purgatorius : Chapitre 12:.  
.: _Changement de Mission_ :.**

Draco allait à la poursuite d'Hermione. Il riait intérieurement de la situation. Hermione était furieuse et elle accélérait le pas pour tenter de le distancer. Il soupira, il était temps de mettre fin à la poursuite. Il disparut et réapparut en face d'Hermione qui stoppa pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans.

« Pousse-toi, Malfoy! » lui dit-elle avec une pointe de colère.

Draco fit un sourire narquois, « On en est revenu au nom de famille? »

Hermione soupira d'impatience, elle regarda ailleurs et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine pour montrer son agacement, elle répondit: « J'ai dit: Pousse-toi, Malfoy! »

Elle le poussa pour passer, mais Draco lui saisit la main et la poussa contre le mur. Elle se retrouva prisonnière entre lui et le mur de pierre. Hermione sentait le froid du mur entre ses omoplates, mais elle s'interdit de frissons, pas devant lui, pas maintenant. Draco rapprocha son visage du sien, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Hermione, » commença-t-il doucement, « tu n'as absolument pas besoin d'être jalouse d... »

« Moi? Jalouse! Mais pour qui tu te prends? Je ne suis pas jalouse! » lui cracha-t-elle avec colère.

Draco rigola, « Non, c'est sûr! Tu n'es pas du tout jalouse, mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pensé ça? » fit-il sarcastiquement.

Hermione se calma voyant la tête que Draco faisait, il avait un sourire sur le visage et ses yeux gris brillaient avec malice. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il était tellement lui, tellement Serpentard et ça le rendait seulement plus sexy que jamais. Elle l'embrassa sans demander son avis, enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux blond platine. Draco répondit au baiser immédiatement, il glissa ses mains dans le creux des reins, entre son pull et sa douce peau, et la colla à lui. Puis, manquant d'air, Hermione brisa le contact avec le blond. Elle rouvrit les yeux lentement savourant encore la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je m'excuse... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, » dit-elle gênée.

« Si c'est pour le baiser, ça va, j'accepte tes excuses, » dit-il en riant. « Mais si c'est pour ta crise de jalousie, je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi que tu doives des excuses... Weasley se pose quelques questions maintenant... »

« Oh, non... mais qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir lui dire... Elle est folle de toi, comment je pourrais lui expliquer _ça_, » dit-elle en se désignant, elle et lui, de la tête.

Draco réfléchit un moment. « Je crois qu'on devrait attendre pour lui dire... au moins jusqu'à ce que je l'explique à Abi... »

« Qui? »

« Abigaël, je t'en ai jamais parlé? »

« Non, » répondit Hermione.

« C'est mon ange. »

« Ah, oui... t'en a fait allusion, mais je ne savais pas son nom, » dit-elle. « Mais pourquoi il faut que tu lui en parles? »

Draco se recula, un voile sombre passa devant ses yeux gris, « Hermione, je... tout ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver... Tu comprends? Ma mission n'est pas celle-là... bien que je voudrais qu'elle le soit, crois-moi. »

Il se retourna et reprit le chemin vers la tour des Griffondors, sa demeure de transition. Hermione le suivit, assimilant ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Draco avait parfaitement raison, mais pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé? À croire que le Serpentard lui faisait perdre toute raison.

**-oO§Oo- **

Ginny était toujours plantée en plein milieu du hall d'entrée, elle regardait Draco disparaître au tournant du couloir. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi Hermione avait eu une telle réaction. Il lui faudrait une bonne conversation avec son amie.

« Gin? Mais où est Hermione? » demanda Harry qui arrivait avec la malle de la rousse, Ron sur ses talons.

« Elle avait oublié quelque chose, » mentit-elle en faisant un petit sourire.

Ginny prit son sac qui était sur le sol et vint pour prendre sa malle des mains d'Harry, mais celui-ci l'arrêta et lui dit qu'il pouvait bien la lui monter jusqu'à la tour. Elle n'insista pas et le remercia. Puis, les trois prirent la route pour leur maison.

« Pourquoi vous êtes revenus avant tout le monde? » demanda finalement Harry au bout de quelques couloirs.

Ron grogna, « C'est maman qui voulait qu'on revienne par portoloin au lieu de prendre le Poudlard Express. Je te dis! Elle est rendue plus maniaque que jamais... Et moi qui voulait rester loin de l'école pour encore quelques jours! »

« Oh, arrête de te plaindre! » gronda Ginny à côté d'Harry.

Harry rit dans sa barbe. Ron ne changerait pas, il détestait l'école presque autant qu'il détestait Rogue. Puis, Harry devint un peu plus sérieux.

« Ouais, bien je trouve que Molly a bien raison d'être plus sur ses gardes... »

« Est-ce que tu as eu des cauchemars? » demanda rapidement Ginny se tournant vers Harry.

« Non, pas récemment, mais ma cicatrice me picote souvent... Je crois qu'il est là et qu'il attend... je ne sais pas quoi, mais il attend quelque chose... »

« ah, okay... tu nous l'dis, n'est-ce pas? Faudrait pas que tu gardes ça pour toi, » répliqua la rouquine un peu inquiète pour lui.

« Gin a raison, Harry. Préviens-nous... » lui dit Ron mettant une main sur son épaule.

« Pas de problèmes les copains, je vous tiens au courant, » dit-il avec un sourire rassurant avant de donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame.

**-oO§Oo- **

Hermione laissa Draco monter dans son dortoir pour qu'il ait sa conversation avec Abigaël. Il monta à pas résigné à l'étage. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Comment Abi allait-elle réagir? Beaucoup de questions lui trottaient dans la tête, par rapport à son "avenir" et à celui d'Hermione... Et s'il restait là? Non!

Draco secoua la tête, jamais il ne pourrait faire ça à Hermione. Vivre avec un fantôme n'était pas une belle idée d'avenir, surtout pour la plus talentueuse des sorcières de Poudlard. Il soupira.

« Abigaël? J'ai besoin de toi, Abi! » supplia-t-il.

« Je suis là, Draco, » répondit une voix qui venait du lit d'Hermione.

Le blond s'approcha du lit et une silhouette de jeune fille apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle était toujours vêtue d'une toge blanche vaporeuse, les cheveux ramassés en une masse derrière la tête avec des boucles noirs sortant négligemment de l'arrangement.

En voyant l'état dépité de Draco, Abigaël se leva d'un bond, « Est-ce que ça va? » demanda-t-elle.

« Abi, j'ai un problème... »

« Un problème? »

Draco souffla bruyamment et s'assit lourdement sur le matelas, « Je crois que j'aime Hermione. » Il fit une pause avant de continuer, « Je veux dire, je ne pourrais pas finir ma mission! Jamais je ne pourrais supporter de la voir dans les bras d'un autre, » dit-il fermement.

Abigaël prit place à ses côtés, « Draco, tu sais que tu n'as pas le choix... »

« Je sais, le contrat et tout... »

« Laisse-moi faire une demande d'abandon... Il faudra cependant que tu ne te montres pas à Hermione et ce, à partir de maintenant, » Abigaël leva la main pour ne pas que Draco l'interrompe. « Nous n'avons pas le choix, c'est la procédure à suivre. J'annule en ce moment même tes pouvoirs, mais tu pourras rester ici si tu le désires et tu es, bien entendu, libre du lien d'avec Hermione. »

« Ce qui veut dire, » demanda-t-il furieux.

« Que tu peux te promener plus loin? » dit-elle avec un sourire avant de disparaître sans un mot de plus.

« Attends ABI! » cria-t-il, mais aucune réponse de se fit entendre. « Mais comment je préviens Hermione? » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

**-oO§Oo- **

Harry entra dans la salle commune, il vit Hermione jouant avec son chaton sur le divan. Ginny et Ron entrèrent à leur tour, déposant leurs bagages sur le sol et prenant place près d'Hermione.

« Hey! Un nouveau chat! Il est à toi? » demanda Ginny.

Hermione lui sourit et lui murmura, « Non. » Mais ajouta plus fort, « Oui! »

« Salut 'Mione! »

« Salut Ron, » dit-elle simplement ne cessant pas de jouer avec Boule de Neige.

Ginny regarda Harry qui était assis sur sa mallette, pour une réponse face à l'attitude de plus en plus étrange de la part d'Hermione. Elle n'avait même pas regardé Ron! Mais que c'était-il passé durant son absence?

Malheureusement, Harry ne lui donna aucune réponse, étant lui-même un peu surpris de l'attitude indifférente de sa meilleure amie. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte cet éloignement avait eu du bénéfique? Hermione ne souffrait visiblement plus d'être ignorée en tant que potentielle petite-amie de la part de Ron.

« Est-ce que ça va? » demanda Ginny confirmant au Survivant qu'il n'était pas fou et qu'il y avait décidément quelque chose qui clochait dans le tableau.

Hermione releva la tête avec une expression perplexe au visage, « C'est à moi que tu parles? »

Ginny la regarda étrangement, « Oui! Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette... est-ce que ça va? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où Ginny avait pêché cette idée qu'elle n'avait pas l'air bien.

« Ça va bien, » dit-elle hésitante, Ginny lui avait mis un doute dans son esprit.

« Tu sais, _Ron_ et moi, on est revenue... »

« Ça va, Gin. Je ne suis pas aveugle. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Laisse-la tranquille, » dit Ron agacé.

« Ah, toi, tais-toi... tu es pire qu'une taupe hors de son trou, » répliqua méchamment Ginny à son frère.

Harry et Hermione se mirent à rire et Ron se leva frustrer de voir que sa sœur n'avait aucun respect pour son grand frère. Il ramassa ses affaires et monta dans son dortoir, malgré les appels d'Hermione et Harry à son égards pour ne pas qu'il le prenne personnel.

« T'as pas été sympa, là-dessus, Gin. Je vais le voir, » leur dit Harry avant de prendre la direction du dortoir.

« Bah, il est plus solide que tu ne l'crois, Harry! » lui cria Ginny avant qu'Harry ne disparaisse dans les marches. Elle se tourna vers Hermione, « Alors, maintenant tu peux m'expliquer? »

« Expliquer quoi? » demanda Hermione.

« Ce que t'as! Tu n'as même pas levé les yeux vers Ron! »

Hermione rougit bien malgré elle. Elle ne pouvait rien dire à Ginny, elle l'avait promis à Draco et en plus, comment expliquer à son amie qu'elle lui avait piqué sa flamme? Hermione pensa au même moment que c'était étrange de parler de Draco comme s'il était encore vivant. Comme s'il était un gars quelconque sur lequel deux amies pourraient s'être battue jusqu'à la mort pour l'avoir.

« _Tu délires ma pauvre 'Mione! Jamais tu ne t'aurais battue pour un garçon et surtout pas au risque de perdre une amitié! _» se dit-elle, mais revint à la réalité en voyant Ginny qui la fixait. « Heu... mais j'ai rien, Ginny... »

« Tu me caches quelque chose, je l'sais, » lui dit la rousse, « Il est arrivé quelque chose pendant les vacances... pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas? Je croyais être ta confidente? »

« Ginny... »

« Non, écoute depuis que tu as Draco, tu n'es plus la même, Hermione. C'est lui ton confident maintenant. Depuis votre dernière réconciliation, vous êtes inséparables... »

« C'est pas vrai, Gin, » nia Hermione avec force.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle comme Ron et je m'en fous, Herm... vraiment! Ce qui me dérange, c'est que j'ai perdu ma place auprès de toi... Jamais j'aurais cru qu'un garçon nous séparerait... c'est tout... »

Hermione resta silencieuse, laissant Ginny déverser ce qu'elle avait dans le cœur. Elle était consciente qu'elle avait quelque peu négligé ses amis ces derniers temps. Elle osa relever la tête vers son amie qui la regardait de ses yeux bleus.

« Je m'excuse, Gin... Je suis vraiment désolée, mais même si je voulais t'en parler, je ne peux pas... J'ai promis d'attendre... »

« Je comprends, mais est-ce que tu vas m'en parler plus tard? »

« Bien sûr! Dès que je peux! »

« Très bien, » répondit Ginny en lui faisant un sourire auquel Hermione répondit.

**-oO§Oo- **

« Laisse-moi, Harry! »

« Ron, Ginny n'était pas sérieuse... elle te taquinait et tu as réagit exactement comme elle voulait que tu réagisses! »

Le rouquin se releva et referma sa mallette du pied, il fit face à Harry, « Sois honnête avec moi, est-ce que tu penses qu'elle a raison? »

Harry se sentit un peu mal-à-l'aise face à la question, « Heu...pfff! Non, voyons! »

« Allons, Harry, tu la crois n'est-ce pas? »

« Peut-être un peu? » dit-il en lui montrant de son pouce et index le peu qu'il croyait. « Mais, écoute, vieux, c'est pas grave ça! »

« Non, c'est vrai qu'être le dernier à _savoir_ qu'Hermione était tombé en amour de moi l'an passé, c'est pas grave! » lui dit son ami.

Harry le regardait les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte.

« Tu crois que je suis stupide au point de ne pas remarquer ses rougissements, ses périodes dans la lune quand je lui parlais, son changement d'allure cette année, ses regards rêveurs ou enragés parce qu'elle était folle jalouse de mes copines? Le crois-tu vraiment, Harry? » dit-il d'une traite.

« Ron... »

« Non, HARRY! NON! Je l'sais depuis le début, mais... mais... je ne la mérite pas, Harry... Elle ne mérite pas que je la traite comme je traite toutes les filles avec qui je suis sorti... Elle mérite un ange, Harry... Et je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre son amitié pour mes conneries! Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais... »

Harry s'écroula aux côtes de Ron qui s'était assis sur son lit pendant son monologue qui installa un silence de mort dans le dortoir. Le brun ne savait pas quoi dire, si seulement quelque chose pouvait être dit. Non, il laissa le silence s'étendre pour lui permettre d'assimiler ce que son meilleur ami venait de lui dire. C'était la seul chose à faire.

**-oO§Oo- **

Hermione monta dans son dortoir avec Ginny, parlant de leur Noël et de leur Jour de l'An respectifs. Puis, elle entra dans la salle des septièmes, et Ginny celui des sixièmes pour défaire ses bagages.

« Draco? » appela-t-elle.

Aucune réponse.

« Draco? » redit-elle, mais encore là aucune réponse ne vint.

* * *

Et un autre chapitre fini!  
J'ai fait un groupe Yahoo! pour le couple Hermione/Draco (Le lien est dans ma bio!) ;) Venez en grand nombre... 

: SINON : HP4 NEWS BREAK!  
Si y'en a des aussi maniaques que moi (ou pire) alors vous êtes au courant du trailer qui circule sur le net à propos du prochain film HP, Goblet of Fire! Si vous en avez pas entendu parler, il peut être téléchargé sur :

(triple W)(point)veritaserum(dot)com  
ou  
(triple W)(point)the-leaky-cauldron(dot)org  
ou  
(triple W)(point)danradcliffe(dot)com

c'est Dragonia qui me l'a dit et je l'ai vu! on voit Harry pendant l'épreuve dans l'eau, on voit Hermione prête pour le bal, on voit la coupe de feu! c'est vraiment génial! Mais aussi _extrêmement court_! si vous pouvez voir ABC cette fin de semaine, Dan, Rupert et Emma vont faire la même chose que pour HP3 l'an passé, ils annimeront la Chambre des Secrets et vont montrer des scènes sur le plateau ou du film de Goblet of Fire... ça va être cool en maudit! ;)

et la première bande-annonce sera dans toutes les salles dès le 13 mai! VIVEMENT POUR NOUS! lol ;)

_Bisous et pleins de Câlins à tout le monde qui prennent le temps de me lire! ;)  
**Wendy Malfoy** _

-J'AI COMPLÈTEMENT OUBLIÉ! PARDONNE-MOI ELIZABETH!-

oOo ALLER LIRE oOo  
**La biche couleur de sang** (2321090) par **Elizabeth Moonstone**  
et sa fic parallèle  
**Reflets de lune** (2321166) par **Elizabeth Moonstone**

C'est un post-Poudlard avec les enfants des persos, la première c'est le POV d'Éméra Potter et la deuxième celui de Ti'lan'mêm, le fils d'une elfe et de Voldi... mystère et cie en perspective, c'est vraiment chouette comme fics! (est-ce que j'ai déjà suggéré des navets? lol)


	13. Trouver un moyen de communiquer

**:Disclaimer:**  
Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient (c'est à JKR si vous étiez pas au courant) sauf l'histoire...

**:Rating:**  
Je l'ai mis **M**, on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver! ;)

**:RAR: **

**:Jen':  
**Non, c'est vrai! Ron n'était pas si con! ;) je suis contente que tu aimes encore autant ma fic! KisS!

**:dragonia:**  
ahahah! MDR! oui, c'est ce que j'ai de besoin des harcèlements ou des coups d'pied où j'pense! ;) aller KisS!

**:Elaviel:**  
lol! tu vas voir... heu... non, je dis rien... ah! je sais; regarde à la fin la RAR que je voulais te faire, mais APRÈS avoir lu le chapitre, okay? triche pas! ;) KisS!

**:Lyane:  
**je veux pas rien dire! Motus et Bouche Cousue! ;) Bisous!

**:Jorajho:  
**méchi! il est là, mais Mione peut pas le voir, malheureusement... il trouvera bien un moyen! ;)

**:arwenajane:  
**Bon, je mets ta RAR là mais je vois que c'est pour le chapitre 1 et y'a en une autre plus loin... en tk ... tu te souviens quand je faisais mon fond d'écran, hier? et bien j'ai un secret! j'avais pas du tout commencé mon chap! lol j'ai commencé ça plus tard dans la soirée et le voilà aujourd'hui en ligne! MDR je suis une machine! ;P aller, apprécie le nouveau chap! KisS! ;)

**:Her-mio-neu:  
**La voilà la suite, mais pas de Abi pour le moment! Au prochain chapitre, on en saura plus et il y aura un lemon entre Dray et Mione (je viens de décider)mais que je l'posterai pas ici, il sera coupé au montage... il sera sur mon site web... je l'dirais de toute façon n'ayez pas peur de passer tout droit ;) aller KisS!

**:LaskaMalfoy:  
**salut toi! pour la plupart de tes questions, c'est au prochain chapitre que tu vas avoir les réponses ;) pour les liens ; mais de rien! si tu vas voir sur veritaserum(point)com au sixième post (le titre c'est : Higher-quality video of Newsround's GOF report) il y a un petit vidéo qui montre des scènes behind the scene! on voit Harry danser avec Parvati ou quand Ron dit à Hermione qu'elle fraternise avec l'ennemi! c'est vraiment intéressant! ;) KisS!

**:Rebecca-Black:  
**merci, voilà la suite! ;) bisous

**:Poupoux:  
**J'ai fait exprès! lolaller bonne lecture du nouveau chap! ;) bisous

**:Lisalune:  
**MDR! moi je dois en avoir en chien des erreurs! mais c'est pas grave, Lisalune! ;) le truc des baguettes me souvennaient plus! mais de Tonks oui! lol c'est pratiquement la seule chose que je me souvenais d'elle! MDR pis qu'elle changeait son apparence...QUOI? Quel chapitre? me souviens pas de ça!  
Merci de ta review pour Clavardage!;) moi non plus j'aime pas le système de reviews! en plus si tu veux mettre des retour à la ligne (enter) ben il faut que tu les mettes en code HTML! lol c'est chiant! Bonne nouvelle ; ce chapitre est plus drôle, je pense aux dernières scènes... ;) KISS!

**:johanna:  
**C'est vrai? J'avoue que le titre n'est pas commun et pas trop intéressant! lol mais je suis contente que tu sois venue me lire! ;) bisous

**:Tatacia:  
**Merci Tatacia! ;) je sais pas si t'avais mis une review, mais c'est gentil pour le mot que tu m'as laissé sur DHF!

**:NdA:  
Plus de 120 reviews**! Vous me comblez!  
Voilà le nouveau CHAPITRE! Le Chapitre 13! Va-t-il me porter chance ou réduire à néant tout ce que j'ai fait avant? ;P

En tk, je vous souhaite une BONNE LECTURE! ;) **_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**.:Purgatorius : Chapitre 13:.  
.: _Trouver un moyen de communiquer_ :.**

« Draco, si c'est un jeu, il n'est pas drôle... J'aimerais te parler de ton entretien avec ton ange... Draco! »

Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire, mais pourquoi Draco ne se montrait pas? Elle tournait en rond depuis bientôt une bonne dizaine de minutes et toujours pas de tête blonde d'ange à l'horizon. Mais tout ça n'était pas de la faute de l'ex Serpentard, bien au contraire, il était là depuis le début des appels de sa protégée. Il tentait par tous les moyens qu'il pensait d'attirer son attention, mais rien à faire.

Il avait essayé de déplacer par la force de son esprit des objets dans le dortoir, mais aucun n'avait bougé d'un poil. Draco avait même tenté de passer à travers Hermione pour voir si elle n'aurait pas senti quelque chose. Or, elle _avait_ senti quelque chose, un grand frisson, mais au grand désespoir du blond, Hermione n'avait pas fait le lien avec son ange.

« Putain! Il faut que je trouve un moyen! » hurla Draco, mais Hermione ne l'entendit pas.

La jeune fille commençait à paniquer et Draco l'avait remarquée. Elle avait de plus en plus les yeux brillants à cause des larmes qui se formaient à une vitesse que Draco n'aurait pas voulu être aussi rapide. Voir Hermione craquer était une chose à laquelle il ne voulait pas assister, ça lui faisait quelque chose au fond de lui et pour une fois depuis qu'il était dans sa condition, il regrettait de ne pas rester de glace comme son père face à ça.

Hermione courut hors du dortoir des filles de septièmes et se faufila dans celui des sixièmes où une rouquine défaisait tranquillement ses bagages, portant pile par pile les vêtements qu'elle avait emportés avec elle durant ses vacances de noël.

Ginny se retourna en entendant des pas en sa direction. Elle vit une Hermione sur le bord des larmes et tremblante se diriger vers elle.

« Hermione? »

« Gin! Draco n'est pas là! Draco est parti! Draco s'est fait punir! Dr...! »

« Attends! » la coupa Ginny, mettant la pile de chemisiers sur son lit et prit Hermione par les épaules, « Je ne comprends rien, Mione... Si tu m'expliquais du début... C'est quand la dernière fois que tu l'as vu? »

Hermione réfléchit même si elle savait parfaitement la réponse, elle était seulement sous le choc, « Je... Avant que vous arriviez dans la salle commune... » dit-elle finalement.

« Okay... et qu'allait-il faire? » demanda son amie en l'entraînant vers un lit libre et en y prenant place.

« Il... Il devait parler à son ange, tu te souviens? Abigaël qu'elle s'appelle... »

« Son ange superviseur, c'est ça? » Hermione hocha la tête pour dire oui. « Okay et pourquoi il devait la voir? »

Hermione hésita un moment et prit par nervosité le bord de son pull pour le tortiller entre ses doigts, « Il... Je... de nous... » dit-elle dans un souffle tel que Ginny dut tendre l'oreille tellement elle le murmura pas fort.

« De _vous_? » se demanda Ginny, « Tu veux dire qu'il y a un 'vous' ? »

Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise, mais hocha tout de même la tête. Ginny fut surprise pendant un moment où elles ne parlèrent pas, donnant le temps à la rousse d'assimiler l'information.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu crois qu'il n'est plus là? » demanda Ginny après deux minutes de réflexion.

« Oui! Tu vois sa mission pour aller au paradis, c'est de m'aider à avoir Ron, mais là on a tout fichu en l'air! Oh, Gin! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Et s'il est condamné à errer dans l'entre-monde? » Hermione prit sa tête entre les mains, et sanglota, « Tout est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas été aussi idiote! »

« Voyons, Mione! C'est pas de ta faute! »

« Si ça l'est! Si je m'étais retenue! Si je... » elle repartit en sanglot, se laissant bercer par sa meilleure amie.

Draco fut témoin malgré lui de la scène. Il aurait voulu être à la place de Weasley. Il aurait voulu être celui qui réconfortait Hermione. Il mettait sa main contre le visage de sa Rouge et Or et tentait de sécher ses larmes, mais ses doigts passaient quelques fois outre sa peau pêche.

Il ferme son poing et un paquet de sentiments bizarres l'envahirent en un flot continu; De l'amour à la colère, de la peine à la peur. Il fallait que Draco trouve un moyen de parler à Hermione et de l'empêcher de culpabiliser ainsi. Draco voulait prendre Hermione dans ses bras,et même si c'étaitceux de quelqu'un d'autre!

« Weasley! » s'écria Draco et il disparut à travers les murs pour traverser jusqu'au dortoir des garçons.

**-oO§Oo- **

Harry regardait Ron défaire ses bagages, il était assis sur son lit et se demandait encore si tout ce que son ami venait de lui dire, n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

« Mais, Ron, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? Je veux dire, t'aurais pu m'en parler... à _moi_, non? » demanda le brun.

« Oh, Harry, » dit Ron d'un ton las, et il se retourna et prit place sur son lit, « J'aurais pu, mais je sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait... ça aurait compliqué les choses, je crois... Si je te l'aurais dit, là tu m'aurais supplié de le dire à Mione et j'aurais pas pu! Voilà tout... J'ai bien failli tomber sous son charme quelques fois depuis le début de l'année. Putain... » dit-il en secouant sa tête rousse.

Mais Harry n'était pas convaincu. Il croyait pertinemment que Ron aurait dû lui avouer! Il était quand même son meilleur ami!

« Arrête de te tourmenter, TU ES mon meilleur ami, mais j'ai pas besoin de tout te dire! Comme tu n'as pas besoin de tout me dire! » répondit Ron à la question silencieuse d'Harry.

Harry le regarda avec surprise, « Mais, je t'ai toujours tout dit! »

« Harry... »

« Quand est-ce que je ne me suis jamais confié à toi? » coupa-t-il.

« Deuxième année; tu parlais avec des serpents! »

« Je ne le savais pas moi-même! » se défendit Harry.

« Cinquième; Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu ne pratiquais pas les exercices d'occlumencie! »

« J'y ai pas pensé, c'est tout! » mentit Harry d'un ton moins convaincu et Ron le regarda de travers.

« Septième... » dit-il en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

« Quoi? »

« Un seul nom... de fille... »

« QUOI? Mais je ne suis sorti avec aucune fille depuis ma cinquième! » dit fièrement Harry.

« J'ai pas dit que t'étais sorti avec... »

« Putain, Ron! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi? Des confessions? J'en ai pas à te donner, d'accord! Je suis encore puceau, BORDEL! »

« Alors, tu ne le sais pas encore... intéressant! Et c'est moi qu'on traite de taupe aveugle! » Il rit.

« QUOOOII? » demanda avec exaspération Harry.

« Non, rien, » répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

Harry laissa tomber, il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes et Ron l'avait mis un peu à bout. Puis soudainement, Ron sortit à la course du dortoir. Harry fut un peu surpris pas son attitude.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? » se demanda-t-il.

Il entendit quelques minutes après, un gros 'boum' et Ron qui jurait en bas des marches – à ce qu'il pouvait en déduire – ce qui le fit se lever et aller voir ce que son ami faisait. Quand il arriva dans la salle commune, Ron tentait de monter dans l'escalier – ou la glissade – menant aux dortoirs des filles.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Ron? »

« Ah la ferme, Potter! »

Harry regarda son meilleur ami comme un extraterrestre, depuis quand il l'appelait Potter?

« HERMIONE! » hurla Ron.

Si jusqu'à maintenant Harry ne croyait pas que Ron n'était pas Ron ou que Ron était devenu fou, alors il était Voldemort. Son ami qu'il connaissait depuis 6 longues années – bientôt 7 – venait de lui dire qu'il n'aimait pas Hermione et qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, alors pourquoi il criait comme un déchaîné, agrippé à la rampe et tentant de monter la glissoire de pratiquement deux mètres de haut et qui était sûrement ensorcelé pour être hyper glissante?

« Putain! RON! Qu'est-ce tu fous? » demandèrent Ginny et Harry en même temps.

« Weasley, j'ai besoin de parler à Hermione! »

Ginny reconnut instantanément ce ton de voix, cette seule et unique façon de se faire appeler 'Weasley' qui venait d'une seule personne au monde – ou de l'entre-monde –, DRACO MALFOY! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans le corps de Ron?

« Dra...? » Ginny se retint de justesse en voyant Harry à l'étage totalement confus par la situation. « Pousse-toi, je descends, Mione n'est pas là. »

Draco glissa jusqu'à l'étage et attendit que Ginny descende. Quand elle posa les pieds par terre, elle prit le bras de Ron et se dirigea vers la sortie de la tour.

« Heille! Attendez, mais où allez-vous? » demanda Harry en retenant Ron par son bras libre.

« Harry, lâche-le, on doit sortir! »

« Non! Attends, Gin! C'est MON meilleur ami et j'ai le droit de savoir où tu l'entraînes! »

« C'est MON frère et j'ai le droit de l'emmener où ça me chante! »

« Okay, mais je viens avec vous! »

« NON! »

« SI! »

« J'ai dit NOOON! »

« Et moi, j'ai dit OUUUIIII! »

« Mais tu vas le lâcher, » commença Ginny en tirant sur le bras qu'elle avait en possession.

« Non, pas si j'y vais pas avec vous! » s'entêta Harry qui gardait une bonne prise sur le bras de Ron.

Mais là, Draco qui n'en pouvait plus, explosa, « JE NE SUIS PAS UNE POUPÉE, BORDEL DE MERDE! » et il s'extirpa d'entre les deux fous qui tiraient sur ses bras, bon ce n'était pas _ses_ bras, mais quand même il se trouvait dans le corps du propriétaire. « Putain! Vous êtes MALADES? Mariez-vous qu'on en finisse avec ces chamailleries de vieux couple! Maintenant, Potter, tu restes ICI et Weasley, tu m'emmènes à Hermione! POINT FINAL! »

**-oO§Oo- **

Après avoir discuté avec Ginny qui la consola quelque peu – en fait, seul Draco avait trouvé le moyen de vraiment la consoler –, Hermione était partie sur le balcon de la tour d'astronomie pour respirer de l'air frais. Elle regardait au loin et le vent soufflait doucement dans ses cheveux et sa robe de sorcier. Elle l'avait prêté une fois à Draco et elle avait gardé son odeur qu'Hermione pouvait associer à celle que l'homme de ces rêves des derniers mois avait. Elle resserra la cape noire avec l'écusson de sa maison, autour d'elle. Le vent était plus frais qu'elle croyait.

Elle regrettait tellement d'avoir tout gâché, gâcher la mission de Draco, gâcher son repos éternel. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'attendait maintenant, une éternité d'errance dans ce monde où personne ne pouvait avoir des contacts avec lui ou une éternité dans l'enfer parmi les pires souffrances qu'il ne méritait pas? Et dire qu'elle lui avait promis! Promis de l'aider, de donner son âme pour lui! Maintenant, elle savait pourquoi elle avait proposé une telle chose... Maintenant Hermione savait qu'elle l'aimait...

« Je t'aime, Draco! » dit-elle tout haut.

« Je t'aime aussi, Hermione, » entendit-elle en retour, mais c'était... la voix de Ron... RON?

Hermione se retourna brusquement. Est-ce que Ron l'avait entendu dire Draco? Est-ce qu'elle avait dit Draco?

« Mione... » commença-t-il, tout en séchant ses larmes avec son pouce.

« RON! Je... Excuse-moi, je... C'est pas ce que tu crois! » dit-elle confuse et surtout ayant peur que Ron n'ait pu l'entendre dire le prénom de leur pire ennemi.

« Shhh, Hermione... » dit-il et étrangement Hermione se sentit complètement rassurée en l'écoutant.

Draco en profita pour la prendre dans ses bras et Hermione se laissa aller à pleurer sur son épaule sans savoir pourquoi elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Elle mit cette sensation sur le compte de sa grande amitié avec Ron. Puis, elle sentit que le roux lui donnait des becs sur sa tête avant de lui prendre son visage et de l'embrasser.

Hermione ouvrit en grand ses yeux, le repoussa et lui administra une de ses gifles dont elle en avait le secret. Draco porta une main sur sa joue endolorie pour la masser et commença à rire comme un fou.

« Tu n'as pas perdu la main, à ce que je vois! Et ce geste, vois-tu, me rassure totalement que tu n'aimes plus cet idiot de Weasley! »

Hermione le regarda bizarrement, « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, Ron? »

« Mione, c'est moi... Draco! »

« QUOI? » demanda-t-elle les yeux exorbités. « Draco? C'est bien toi? »

« Oui, Hermione! »

Elle lui sauta au cou enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Draco la porta dans ses bras, tout souriant. Hermione l'embrassait partout sur tout le visage et pleurait en même temps qu'elle riait.

« Oh, 'smack', Draco, 'smack', je croyais, 'smack' que tu, 'smack', ne reviendrait jamais, 'smack' Je t'aime, mon amour! »

« Mais je t'aime aussi, Hermmmmm...! »

Hermione venait de poser ses lèvres sur sa bouche pour lui donner un baiser des plus désespérés qu'elle n'ait jamais donné de sa courte vie d'adolescente. Draco ferma les yeux et s'avança jusqu'à venir l'appuyer sur le mur de pierre pour avoir un meilleur appuie. Elle enfouie ses mains dans ses cheveux roux qui n'avait pas la même douceur, mais était un peu plus raide que celui de Draco, mais Hermione s'en foutait pas mal, c'était son Draco et c'est tout ce qui lui importait. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il soit là avec elle!

**-oO§Oo- **

« PUTAIN DE MERDE! » souffla une voix derrière Ginny qui regardait la scène sur le balcon de la tour d'astronomie.

La rousse se retourna et ne vit que la tête d'Harry qui flottait dans le vide. Il avait pris sa cape d'invisibilité et les avait suivit – ou avait pris sa carte des maraudeurs – pour venir jusqu'à l'endroit où Ginny avait emmené Ron – en fait, le corps de Ron.

« Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » demanda-t-elle en refermant soigneusement la porte donnant sur le balcon.

Harry regardait toujours dans cette direction avec la bouche grande ouverte et il ne clignait même plus des yeux. Ginny le secoua un peu et il la regarda encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir, mais encore plus de ce qu'il venait d'entendre!

« Mais... mais, » demanda-t-il à Ginny en pointant avec sa main la porte fermée.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as entendu? »

«Je... Hermione... Ron... Malfoy?» fit-il d'une façon que même un enfant de cinq de la préscolaire pouvait avoir l'air plus intelligent.

« Okayyy, » dit Ginny plus pour elle-même que pour Harry. « Écoute, Harry... je vais t'expliquer, d'accord? »

Elle le prit par le bras, lui enleva sa cape de sur ses épaules et prit sa carte qu'il tenait dans la main et le traîna un peu plus loin dans les couloirs de l'école. Ginny trouva une pièce vide qui servait au rangement où des bureaux et des chaises s'entassaient, et assit le brun à la célèbre cicatrice sur une chaise poussiéreuse.

Elle s'agenouilla devant Harry et commença, « Harry, Ron n'est pas Ron... Non, attends... Je vais commencer du début... »

La rousse lui expliqua tout ce qui est arrivé à leur amie jusqu'à ce moment précis. Harry l'avait écouté fronçant les sourcils à quelques passages, mais en général, il avait été attentif. Ginny eut fini, mais il ne dit pas un mot tout de suite.

« Est-ce que ça va? » demanda Ginny les bras accotés sur ses cuisses.

« Je crois que... oui? »

Ginny lui sourit, « C'est bien, alors! » Elle se leva et allait sortir de la salle, mais Harry ne la suivait pas, alors elle se retourna, « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Pour combien temps, Malfoy sera dans le corps de Ron? »

« Heu... J'en sais rien... Le temps qu'il baise Hermione, je crois... »

« QUOI!.? »

« Ben, non! Je rigolais! » dit-elle en riant. « T'aurais dû voir ta face! »

« C'était pas drôle! »

« Si ça l'était! »

« NOON! »

« SIII! »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Quoi? » demanda Ginny perplexe.

« Rien. »

« Pourquoi tu ris? »

« Je pensais à ce que Ron disait, enfin, ce que Malfoy disait... »

« Quand? »

« Tout à l'heure... qu'on devrait se marier... »

Ginny pouffa de rire et Harry ria avec elle, mais s'arrêta la regardant attentivement, « Tu veux bien? »

Ginny s'étouffa avec sa salive, « QUOI!.? »

« M'épouser? »

Ginny rougit et balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Je t'ai EU! » rigola Harry.

« TOI, MON SALAUD! » cria Ginny avant de se lancer sur lui, mais Harry fut plus rapide et se leva avant qu'elle n'arrive sur lui, prit sa cape et sa carte et se sauva hors de la classe, Ginny a ses trousses.

* * *

Et un autre chapitre fini (en moins de 24h! J'était inspirée faut croire)! Et j'ai la (bonne ou mauvaise, tout dépendant des PoV) nouvelle que ma fic achève... et oui! ;) J'ai précipité beaucoup les choses ces derniers chapitres et je crois que c'est bien comme ça! Je pourrais ainsi m'attaquer à une autre fic qui, je l'espère, sera tout aussi intéressante! ;)

J'ai un petit **sondage** pour ma fic... allez voir sur mon homepage dans ma bio! ;) Merci aux personnes qui ont déjà voté! lol je savais pas! En gros, ça demande avec qui vous aimeriez que Mione finisse... (Accessoirement, j'ai fait un fond d'écran avec Harry, Cédric, Fleur et Vickyyy! lol dans la section Harry Potter...)

J'ai fait un groupe Yahoo! pour le couple Hermione/Draco (Le lien est dans ma bio!) ;) Venez en grand nombre...

_Bisous et pleins de Câlins à tout le monde qui prennent le temps de me lire! ;)  
**Wendy Malfoy** _

**POUR ELAVIEL: Voilà ce que je voulais te dire: en fin de compte, Ron sert à quelque chose! MDR! ;)**


	14. Grabuge au Paradis

**:Disclaimer:**  
Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient (c'est à JKR si vous étiez pas au courant) sauf l'histoire...

**:Rating:**  
Je l'ai mis **M**, on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver! ;)

**:RAR:**

**:ayuluna:  
**D'accord! C'est noté pour Draco! ;) aller, bonne lecture! Bizz

**:LaskaMalfoy:  
**Et oui, je finis dans deux chapitres (si je compte l'épilogue!) ;)à plus! Kiss

**:Lumiere d'Earendil:  
**C'est noté! et un autre DRACO! ;) Bisous

**:ewilan59:  
**merci! ;) ça fait plaisir que tu aimes! à plus, bisous

**:Jen':  
**Non, il restera pas dans le corps de Ron! lol moi non plus, les roux ne m'attire pas! ;) à plus, KISS

**:Her-mio-neu:  
**ben non, elle finit pas là! lol j'ai fait peur à bien du monde! ;) KISS

**:sophie:  
**merci! ;) KISS!

**:dragonia:  
**Salut, poulette! lol elle est pas finie la fic! mais où est-ce que vous avez entendu ça! MDR! aller, enjoy the show! BISOUUS

**:Elaviel:  
**Pas toute seule ma chère Elaviel! ;) aller voilà l'avant-avant dernier chapitre! mais pas de lemons... c'est pour le prochain chapitre que je le garde... à moins que.. nah! ce sera au prochain! Promis... de toute façon je vais le dire si il se passse quelque chose! t'inquiète! ;) KISSS

**:Arwenajane:  
**Salut toi! ;) contente que tu aimes encore et toujours! je vais bien trouver un truc pour les détails! ;) à pluche! BISOUS!

**:Jorajho:  
**Tu vas voir! Ça s'en vient! ;) kiss

**:draymione:  
**nah moi non plus l'aime pas le roux! quand même c'est les 'tits blonds prétencieux et à l'air rebel que j'aime! lol;) KISS!

**:Lisalune:  
**merci! et merci pour les autres reviews sur HPfanfiction! ;) je t'a-do-re! BISOUS!

**:Poupoux:**  
LOL j'était morte de rire en lisant la première phrase de ta review! LOL aller, voilà le nouveau chap! KISS!

**:buzame:  
**BONNE FÊTE! j'ai fait tout mon possible pour updater pour ta fête! ;) j'espère que tu as aimé le email de DHF! ;) PLEINS DE BIZZZOUS POUR TOI!

**:draco-tu-es-a-moi:  
**c'est ben long comme pseudo! lol voilà la suiteuh! ;) je veux pas faire ma mézante mais c'est la réponse trois... ;) j'ai trouvé bien mieux! pour le meilleur des mondes! KISS!

**:johanna:  
**ouais! tu as bien raison! ;) bizz

**:Rebecca-Black:  
**voilà la suite! kiss

**:Takoma:  
**voilà la suite aussi! et tu vas voir dans le prochain chapitre ce qui arrivera pour de vrai entre ces deux-là!kiss

**:Smitty de Funkadelik:  
**J'adore ton pseudo! ;) aller voilà la suite et je vais suivre tes conseils! ;) bizz

**et voilà il est exactement 3h59 sur mon cadran! J'entends mon lit m'appeler! lol**

**:NdA:  
**Je crois que j'ai fait peur à du monde par ici! lol** Purgatorius n'est pas encore fini! **Je vais me rendre à 15 chapitres... plus un épilogue! ;) Je vous rassure je ne serais pas sadique sur la fin de la fic... ;) et je sais que j'avais promis un lemon pour ce chap, mais il sera dans le prochain!

BONNNNEEE FÊÊÊÊÊÊÊTTE **BUZAME**! Ce chapitre t'es offert pour ton anniversaire!

En tk, je vous souhaite une BONNE LECTURE! ;) **_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**.:Purgatorius : Chapitre 14:.  
.:_ Grabuge au Paradis _:.**

« ABIGAËL DONQUEL BARAKIEL » hurla Uriel.

« Uri, c'est pas ce que tu crois! »

« Non, bien sûr! » déclara sarcastiquement l'ange blond canari assis derrière son bureau.

« Écoute, Draco l'aime et elle l'aime en retour! Comment veux-tu qu'il accomplisse sa mission? Et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une demande d'abandon est soumise... »

« Non, c'est vrai, » dit tranquillement Uriel en montrant une pile de feuilles sur son bureau blanc, « Voilà toutes les demandes d'abandon depuis les 100 dernières années! Et étrangement, tu es arrivée dans ce département le siècle dernier! »

« Uriel... »

« Abi, je m'excuse, mais tout ça doit cesser, » dit-il levant sa main vers Abigaël pour l'empêcher de parler, « Nous sommes là pour soit faire que les gens viennent au Paradis, soit pour leur fermer nos portes... C'est comme ça que ça marche depuis le début des temps... Nous n'y pouvons rien. »

La conversation était terminée.

Abigaël le regarda avec la moue la plus désespérée qu'elle connaisse, mais Uriel se leva et lui ouvrit sa porte pour lui indiquer la sortie. L'ange aux cheveux noirs se leva et sortit sans un autre mot à son supérieur.

Elle devait trouver un moyen de contourner les lois divines. Abigaël était convaincue que son boulot ne consistait pas seulement à délimiter qui ou non avait droit au Paradis. Pourquoi son rôle ne serait pas de donner une deuxième chance aux âmes déchues?

**-oO§Oo- **

.:PoV de Ron:.

Sacré Harry! Il ne sait même pas que... hé!

Je cours vers où là? Jambes arrêtés! Mais... Heille! Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur moi! JE SUIS POSSÉDÉ! C'EST LORD MACHIN-CHOSE!

"_HARRY! HARRY!_" Merde, mes cordes vocales sont aussi réceptives que la table dans le coin de la salle commune.

"_La ferme Weasel! Et laisse-toi faire!_" me dit une voix dans ma tête.

"_Mais... T'es qui toi?_"

"_Moins tu en sais, mieux tu te porteras_," me réplique cette voix familière, avec le ton suffisant et arrogant d'une seule personne dans ce monde.

"_MALFOY?_" je m'étrangle.

"_Bon, tu en sais déjà trop..._"

"_Mais je croyais que t'étais mort, c'est quoi ce bordel? Et pourquoi t'essaies de grimper là-haut? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux à HERMIONE?_" demandais-je assez fâché et d'un ton très cassant.

Il ne me répond pas. IL NE me réponds PAS! Je dois absolument essayer de l'empêcher de trouver Mione, on sait jamais ce qu'il lui veut. Peut-être la tuer vu qu'il n'en a pas eu l'occasion pendant qu'il était encore en vie.

"_Heille! Mais GIN! T'es folle ou quoi? Ne l'emmène pas vers Mione! GIN!_"

"_La ferme Weasel! Tu n'écoutes jamais, tête de troll abruti! ILS NE T'ENTENDENT PAS!_"

"_Ouin, ben en attendant, je sens qu'ils vont m'arracher les BRAS! TU POURRAIS PAS FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE? ARG!_"

Bon... soulagement... ouf! J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer.

Merde, Ginny l'emmène vers Mione. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Réfléchi! Réfléchi!

Bon, je ne trouve rien. C'est Hermione qui est le cerveau du groupe, pas moi! Putain! De toute façon, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, la fouine albinos a le contrôle complet sur mon corps.

Hermione! Pourquoi elle se trouve là? Elle n'a pas l'air de filer.

« Je t'aime, Draco! » dit-elle tout haut.

DRACO? Mais, dans quelle dimension je suis tombé? Y'a quelqu'un qui pourrait me pincer? Je dois encore faire un cauchemar!

« Je t'aime aussi, Hermione, » dit mon corps en réponse.

Ce qui veut dire que c'est _Malfoy_ qui a dit ça! Je DOIS faire cesser ce cauchemar, ce sort, cette illusion... cette chose peu importe comment elle s'appelle!

Hermione se retourne brusquement.

« Mione... » commence-t-il, tout en séchant ses larmes avec son pouce.

« RON! Je... Excuse-moi, je... C'est pas ce que tu crois! » dit-elle confuse et je la comprends!

« Shhh, Hermione... » dit-il, mais depuis quand il l'appelle HERMIONE!

Sale serpent! Bas les pattes! NE TOUCHE PAS À MA MIONE!

Pauvre chouette, elle pleure tellement, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, elle n'est plus elle-même depuis un bout de temps. J'aurais dû, ou au moins, Harry aurait dû lui parler.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou ce con!

"_PUTAIN MALFOY! ARRÊTE DE L'EMBRASSER!_"

AOUCH! Ça fait mal, Mione! Merde, t'étais pas obligée d'être si méchante! C'est moi après tout... et dire que je croyais qu'elle était en amour avec moi...

« Tu n'as pas perdu la main, à ce que je vois! Et ce geste, vois-tu, me rassure totalement que tu n'aimes plus cet idiot de Weasley! » dit ce PUTAIN DE CON!

Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par ça?

Hermione me regarde bizarrement, « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, Ron? »

Bon, enfin quelqu'un de sensé qui trouve que je ne suis pas moi! Et qui va me libérer de cette maudite emprise! C'EST FINI POUR TOI, MALFOY DE MERDE!

« Mione, c'est moi... Draco! »

« QUOI? » me demande-t-elle les yeux exorbités. « Draco? C'est bien toi? »

C'est quoi ce ton? Pas celui que je voulais entendre, en tout cas! Et pourquoi elle l'appelle par son prénom?

« Oui, Hermione! »

Elle me saute au cou enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille. Mes bras la retiennent pour ne pas qu'elle tombe et Hermione m'embrasse comme une folle! Elle pleure et rit en même temps, qu'est-ce que Malfoy lui a fait?

« Oh, 'smack', Draco, 'smack', je croyais, 'smack' que tu, 'smack', ne reviendrait jamais, 'smack' Je t'aime, mon amour! »

WOW! J'ai bien entendu 'mon amour' sortir de la bouche d'HERMIONE?

« Mais je t'aime aussi, Hermmmmm...! »

Hermione vient de lui couper la parole en m'embrassant à fond! Oh, Bordel! Si je n'ai pas de séquelle de toute cette histoire, je m'appelle Merlin. Mais elle embrasse vraiment bien! Humm je crois, que... ah ses mains dans mes cheveux...

"_HUMMM_" je gémis tout haut dans ma tête.

Et puis, tout stoppe d'un coup!

.:Fin du PoV:.

**-oO§Oo- **

Draco arrêta le baiser qui devenait très profond. Ce con de Weasley venait de gémir et il ne voulait surtout pas partager cette sensation de pur délice qui lui appartenait et qu'il se promettait de ne jamais partager avec aucun gars, hommes, filles, femmes, trolls, licornes... en fait toutes créatures magiques et moldus confondues.

Il se recula un peu et permit à Hermione de poser ses pieds sur le sol. Elle le regardait avec un sourire, mais devint un peu plus sérieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? » lui demanda Hermione.

« Abigaël va faire une demande d'abandon de mission et c'est pour cette raison que tu ne pouvais plus me voir, elle m'a enlevé mes pouvoirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle est terminé avec ça. »

« Comment tu as fait pour prendre le corps de Ron? »

« J'ai eu un peu de difficulté, mais j'ai fini par trouver un point d'encrage. Justement en parlant de ça, il n'est pas tout à fait inconscient de sa situation, » lui dit Draco.

"_PAS TOUT À FAIT INCONSCIENT? C'est un euphémisme!_"

Hermione rougit prenant conscience qu'elle venait d'embrasser Draco qui, techniquement parlant, était Ron. Draco avait l'air de penser fort, il devait discuter avec Ron dans sa tête se dit la brune.

Draco retourna son attention vers Hermione, "Il est épuisant ce taré, je ne sais pas comment il fait pour vivre avec lui-même!"

Après avoir bien rit, ils descendirent pour rejoindre la tour des Griffondors. En entrant dans la pièce une tornade rousse leur sauta dessus.

« Hermione! Draco! »

« Gin! Harry est là, » lui siffla Hermione regardant Harry se rapprocher d'eux.

« Il est au courant, » dit simplement Draco en regardant Potter venir à grand pas vers lui avec un regard pas trop accueillant.

« Ginny! » gronda Hermione.

« Ça va, Mione... Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications, mais surtout _toi_! » dit Harry en pointant Ron-Draco.

Il empoigna le collet du roux et le tira jusqu'au divan trois places où il le jeta sans ménagement. Les filles lancèrent des cris stridents vers le brun aux lunettes, mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le corps de Ron, tu vas le laisser tranquille! »

« Lâche-moi, Potter! » lui hurla Draco en retour tentant de se relever, mais Harry le repoussa dans le sofa avec force.

« Oh, non! Tu ne vas nulle part! »

« Harry! »

Harry se tourna vers son amie, « Écoute, Hermione, je ne sais pas la 'relation' entre toi et ce connard, mais il ne peut pas prendre possession de Ron juste parce qu'il en a envie! »

« Est-ce que tu crois que s'il avait un autre moyen de me parler, il ne le prendrait pas? » demanda-t-elle énervée.

« Harry, Hermione a raison. Laisse leur le temps de se parler et je suis sûre que Draco sortira de Ron après, » vint au secours Ginny.

Harry était sur ses gardes, mais à deux filles contre un gars, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autre choix que d'accepter de laisser Malfoy être un peu plus longtemps le colocataire de Ron.

« Bon, ça va... Mais pas plus d'une heure de plus! »

« Merci, » lui dit Hermione avec un sourire.

**-oO§Oo- **

Abigaël marchait parmi les bureaux de transit des cieux. Le bâtiment moldu qui pourrait décrire cet endroit, serait sans aucun doute un aéroport. En plein centre, on pouvait voir des guichets où l'identification des personnes qui voulaient entrer au Paradis se faisait. Cette rangée de postes s'étendait à perte de vue et de chaque côté, il y avait des files d'attentes; pour ceux qui arrivaient et pour ceux qui partaient vers la tranquillité éternelle.

Notre jeune ange passait entre les personnes qui patientaient pour prendre le prochain transport pour le Paradis. Elle était pratiquement invisible au milieu de ce chaos, de temps en temps, un jeune enfant la pointait émerveillé de voir un autre ange aux ailes blanches comme dans les histoires. Elle alla vers une zone moins achalandée, la zone restreinte aux êtres immortels.

Elle passa la barrière invisible qui ne laissait que passer les êtres permis, puis se faufila dans les couloirs. Après quelques tournants, elle arriva devant le bureau qu'elle voulait. Aucun nom n'était affiché sur la porte blanche, contrairement aux autres où le nom et le rang de l'être divin étaient annoncés.

Abigaël ne prit même pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer, elle avait senti que son oncle était seul dans son bureau.

« Abigaël? Mais que fais-tu là mon enfant? » demanda un ange aux cheveux brun qui paraissait tout aussi jeune qu'un homme d'environ 25 ans.

« Mon oncle, j'ai un service à vous demander... »

« Oui, je crois savoir ce que tu veux... Uriel est venu me voir pour me glisser un mot à propos de ton _cas_... Que s'était-il passé? »

« Mon oncle, est-ce que vous croyez que notre seul et unique mission ici est de diviser les gens en deux clans? » demanda-t-elle avant d'exposer son 'cas'.

« Tu sais ce que j'aime de toi, Abi? » répliqua-t-il avant de continuer, « Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère... Keïsha t'as transmis sa vision d'un ange parfait... »

« Je voudrais tellement que Draco apprenne plus que simplement être capable d'aider, d'accomplir une mission, pour s'en sortir! J'aimerais que son autre côté, son autre lui, refasse surface et qu'il apprécie cette facette de sa personnalité... »

« Je crois, Abi, que ta volonté de vouloir faire plus que ce qu'on demande à nos anges de faire à porter ses fruits... regarde par toi-même, » dit-il en faisant apparaître une coupe contenant un liquide miroitant.

Abigaël se pencha et des images commencèrent à se former.

**-oO§Oo-**

Draco (le corps de Ron) se trouvait sur le divan devant le foyer, Hermione était à ses côtés. Il lui expliquait toutes les possibilités qui se trouvaient devant eux. Hermione n'en voulait plus entendre, elle trouvait que Draco ne croyait pas aux miracles. Il pensait au pire... la séparation définitive.

« Écoute, Hermione... je ne veux pas te faire de faux espoirs... Tu as la vie devant toi, jamais je ne pourrais te demander de vivre avec un fantôme... Je n'en vaux pas la... »

« Ne dis pas ça! » coupa la brune en se retournant sur le fauteuil, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Hermione... » gémit Draco.

Assis à la table dans la salle commune – c'était la distance maximale que Draco avait négocié avec Harry –, Ginny et Harry les regardaient. La rousse pouvait voir Harry s'agiter, mais se retenir à la dernière minute. Il serrait et desserrait les poings.

Ginny posa sa main sur un de ses poings, « Calme-toi, c'est normal... Elle va en souffrir qu'on le veule ou non... Mais on sera là pour elle... »

Harry la regarda et son regard s'adoucit. Elle lui souriait gentiment et serrait sa main pour le rassurer. Il devait bien l'admettre qu'être à la place d'Hermione et que si Ginny serrait à la place de Draco...

« _Wow! Attends! Ginny à la place de Draco? _»

Harry eut chaud tout d'un coup et s'il avait un miroir devant lui, il aurait pu jurer se voir rougir. Ginny avait encore sa main sur la sienne, mais il l'avait ouvert et lui serrait la sienne en retour. Un frisson lui donna la chair de poule sur l'avant-bras. Il commença à la lâcher tranquillement.

« _N'aie surtout pas l'air suspect! N'aie SURTOUT pas l'air suspect! Doucement_... » Harry retira sa main.

Il retourna son regard vers le foyer.

* * *

La Bande Annonce OFFICIELLE de HP4 – Goblet of Fire est disponible sur le net! Aller voir sur Quicktime ou dans ma bio j'ai mis un joli tit lien! Bon Visionnage, elle est superbe!

Et vous pouvez aussi trouver sur HPANA (le lien est dans ma bio) les clips que la chaîne ABC à montrer Samedi passé! On voit Hermy danser avec Krum, Ron bouder Harry parce qu'il est trop con pour ne pas croire Harry quand il lui dit que c'est pas lui qui a mis son nom dans la coupe ou encore faire la morale à Hermy parce qu'elle flirte avec l'ennemi... en tk, pleins de truc bien amusant en attendant jusqu'au 18 NOVEMBRE juste pour ma fête! lol ;)

J'ai un petit **sondage** pour ma fic... allez voir sur mon homepage dans ma bio! ;) Merci aux personnes qui ont déjà voté! En gros, ça demande avec qui vous aimeriez que Mione finisse...

Et y'a toujours mon groupe Yahoo! pour le couple Hermione/Draco (Le lien est dans ma bio!) ;) Venez en grand nombre...

_Bisous et pleins de Câlins à tout le monde qui prennent le temps de me lire! ;)  
**Wendy Malfoy** _

oOo **N'OUBLIEZ PAS** D'ALLER LIRE oOo

**La biche couleur de sang** (2321090) par **Elizabeth Moonstone**  
et sa fic parallèle,  
**Reflets de lune** (2321166) par **Elizabeth Moonstone**

C'est un post-Poudlard avec les enfants des persos, la première c'est le POV d'Éméra Potter et la deuxième celui de Ti'lan'mêm, le fils d'une elfe et de Voldi... mystère et cie en perspective, c'est vraiment chouette comme fics! (est-ce que j'ai déjà suggéré des navets? lol)


	15. Pas de temps pour les regrets

**:Disclaimer:**  
Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient (c'est à JKR si vous étiez pas au courant) sauf l'histoire...

**:Rating:  
**Je l'ai mis **M**, on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver! ;)

**:RAR: **

**:ayuluna:  
**voilà la fin... bon il va y avoir un épilogue, mais c'est ce chapitre que vous attendiez depuis le début... ;) KisS

**:ewilan59:  
**voilà, il ne te reste plus qu'à lire! ;) KisS

**:Lumiere d'Earendil:  
**voilà le DERNIER chapitre... mais il va rester l'épilogue! ;) KisS

**:popov:  
**Bah, pour moi un trailer, c'est le terme anglais de bande-annonce... ;) mais sérieusement on s'en fou! tout ce qui compte ce sont les nouvelles images dévoilées au public! ;)à plus, mon (seul) lecteur masculin! ;D KisS (dis, j'ai une quesiton: est-ce que tu continues d'écrire?)

**:Elizabeth Moonstone:  
**de rien! j'espère que ça va rapporter! ;) J'A-DO-RE ta fic! et j'ai bien hâte d'entamer la deuxième année de Ti'lan et d'Éméra! ;D Bisous!

**:dragonia:  
**oui! à tantôt, si je puis dire! lol je vais me connecter vers les 19h, heure de france... ;) BISOUS!

**:Elaviel:  
**c'est Harry qui pense ça... il ne sait pas trop encore ce qu'il ressent envers Ginny ou plutôt le sait mais ne sait pas comment réagir... et surtout à cause de Ron... en tk dans ce chapitre ça avance pour ces deux-là aussi.. ;) et il pense que si lui (harry) était à la place d'Hermione et que Ginny à la place de Draco (et si on fait abstraction de Ron, mettons que Gin aurait pris possession d'Hermione au lieu de Ron) qu'il souffrirait de devoir la laisser partir (j'avoue que j'ai pas fini ma phrase, mais Harry c'est arrêté de penser à ça à ce moment-là)...  
c'est tu plus clair ou plus fourrant avec toutes ces explications? j'ai moi-même de la misère à me suivre! lol ;) et il était super ton chapitre de némésis, sauf que... je VEUX LA SUITE! lol BISOUS!

**:Poupoux:  
**lol j'ai trop rie en lisant ta review! ;) on finit par s'attacher à Ronnichou d'amour! lol nah, il ne dépasse même pas le dessous des pieds de notre Drackounet national! ;) KISS!

**:Lisalune:  
**le bout de phrase que j'aime le plus de ma fic c'est : "_Il est épuisant ce taré, je ne sais pas comment il fait pour vivre avec lui-même_" TROP DRÔLE! MDR! j'ai adoré ta suite en passant... et j'ai très très très hâte de voir les deux bouts de chou! ;) BISOUS!

**:Jen':  
**Happy End! voilà les mots magiques! ;) j'adore les happy ends, pas question que je finisse cette fic sur une note déprimante! ;P

**:LaskaMalfoy:  
**voilà la suite tant attendue! Je te souhaite une aussi bonne lecture que celle que j'ai eu en lisant ta fic! ;) KISS!

**:buzame:  
**ça m'a fait plaisir! faut ben que je gâte mes lectrices (et lecteurs) un peu, car c'est vous autres qui faites que cette fic soit superbe! ;) à pluche! ;P BISOUS!

**:Rebecca-Black:  
**merci, voilà je continue! ;)

**:sammalefoy:  
**pas grave! comme on dit: Mieux vaut tard que Jamais! ;) merci, à plus, Kiss!

**:aleera la femme de dracula:  
**juste de l'eau minéral? lol merci de ton petit mot! KISS!

**:Her-mio-neu:  
**niark niark niark, j'aurais dû le poster le vendredi 13! lol

**:bloody:  
**merci de ta review! voilà la suite! ;)

**:l'ange des enfers:  
**c'est dans le chapitre qui suit que tu verras la solution... KisS!

**:Arwenajane:  
**voilà, j'espère que j'ai fait vite! ;) et pour la suite de tu-sais-quoi, j'y pense sérieusement! ;) j'ai hâte de te voir sur le net! voilà, pour trouver tes réponses, il te suffit de lire! ;) KisS

**:tatacia:  
**que veux-tu... j'aime les happy ends super débordant de clichés et de mamours dégueulasses! MDR! KisS!

**:NdA:  
Le lémon promis a été coupé ici! Pour des raisons de scène trop 'heavy' (pffff, c'est juste du NC-17! foutu ffnet lol), mais je vous le mets sur mon homepage! **En fait, le chapitre au complet s'y retrouve, alors si vous voulez aller le lire là-bas (mais revenir me laisser une review ici! lol) c'est à votre choix! ;)

Résultat du sondage :  
**Q: Pour Purgatorius, vous voulez qu'Hermione reste avec Draco ou Ron?** 27 personnes ont voté! Merci!

**R1: AVEC DRACO! sinon pourquoi je lirai ta fic?** 24 votes ! ( 88.9 pour 100) et ça m'étonne! - sarcastique - lol

**R2: Hermione c'est avec Ron qu'elle doit finir sa vie! **0 votes ! ( 0 pour 100)

**R3: Pourquoi elle n'aurait pas les deux! **3 votes ! ( 11.1 pour 100) J'ai été franchement surprise que des personnes voulaient un trip à trois... dommage que c'était pas la majorité! lol

**R4: Ni l'un ni l'autre, ils sont nuls à chier et une fille n'a pas besoin d'un mâle dans sa vie! **0 votes ! ( 0 pour 100)

L'aventure Purgatorius s'achève pour laisser place à une nouvelle! ;) Mione-Dray! Bien sûr! ;) un résumé sera dans à la fin de l'épilogue...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une BONNE LECTURE! ;) **_Enjoy!_ **

**

* * *

**

**.:Purgatorius : Chapitre 15:.  
.:_ Pas de temps pour les regrets _:. **

« Ça suffit, Malfoy, » dit Harry une heure exactement après. « Ton temps est écoulé, » reprit-il avec beaucoup moins de conviction en posant ses yeux sur son amie qui avait les yeux pleins de larmes.

Hermione n'en tenait pas gros, elle allait craquer. Elle avait mis du temps à comprendre que l'heure de discutions avec Draco n'avait été qu'une heure d'« au revoir » plutôt qu'une heure de recherche d'une solution pour rester ensemble. Elle avait fini par comprendre, mais c'était seulement pour s'apercevoir qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

Pourquoi devait-elle dire "au revoir" à l'amour de sa vie?

Non, elle ne pouvait simplement pas comprendre ça. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle détourna le regard et fixa le feu dans l'antre de la cheminée.

Draco la regarda une dernière fois, il aurait voulu croiser son regard chocolat, mais Hermione évitait soigneusement de le regarder.

« Je t'aime, Hermione, » souffla-t-il avant de partir pour de bon.

Harry retint le corps de Ron par les épaules avant que celui-ci ne tombe face la première sur le plancher. Hermione éclata en sanglot et monta au pas de course dans son dortoir.

Harry se tourna vers Ginny, « Va la rejoindre, s'il te plait... Je m'occupe de Ron. »

La rousse hocha de la tête, puis se mit en route vers le dortoir des filles de septièmes années. Ron avait l'air sonné, cohabiter avec Malfoy avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie magique. Harry prit un bras de Ron qu'il jeta autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à monter dans leur propre dortoir.

« Putain de Malfoy à la con! » répétait Ron en montant.

Quand Ginny arriva dans le dortoir de son amie, Hermione était étendu sur son lit, pleurant contre un oreiller qu'elle tenait fermement contre elle. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et lui massa tranquillement le dos comme pour faire passer cette souffrance. Mais Hermione ne se calma que quelques heures après, s'endormant les joues humides et Ginny la recouvrit avec sa couverture rouge et or, avant de la laisser se reposer.

C'est un Draco impuissant qui assista à la scène, mais il n'avait pas pu baisser les yeux. C'était pour lui une façon d'être en quelques sortes avec Hermione, vivant sa peine, partageant chaque larme qu'elle versa.

Boule de Neige s'approcha de lui et se frotta contre son pied. Draco en fut surpris, mais il avait déjà entendu parler des facultés des chats à voir ou sentir les esprits. Il le prit dans ses mains et le déposa sur le lit.

.--- Lemon coupé! En fait, c'est une BIP de scène de Q! lol ---.

« Veille sur elle, Boule de Neige... »

Il sentit une chaleur sur son épaule droite, mais ne se retourna pas. Pas encore. Puis quand il ressentit cette chaleur plus que simplement physique – c'était comme de la joie qui l'englobait et se répandait dans son corps –, il se retourna pour faire face à Abigaël.

« Des bonnes nouvelles? » demanda Draco avec espoir.

« Quelques-unes, » répondit simplement Abigaël et l'instant d'après, ils disparaissaient dans un éclat de lumière bleuté.

**-oO§Oo- **

Dans une certaine Grande Salle, près d'une semaine après le _Départ_...

« Comment va Mione? »

« Je crois qu'elle va mieux... »

« Bonjour les gars! »

« Salut, Gin. Comment va Hermione? » demanda le brun assit à la table des Griffondors.

Le sourire de Ginny s'estompa. « Bien, je crois... Elle ne m'en parle pas beaucoup, je crois qu'elle essaie d'oublier du mieux qu'elle peut... C'est pas facile de voir l'amour de sa vie nous glisser entre les doigts, » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Harry déglutit difficilement, mais garda tout de même un visage normal.

« Bon! » dit Ginny, elle prit un muffin qu'elle fourra dans son sac et se leva, « J'ai des recherches à faire, on s'revoit tout à l'heure à l'entraînement? »

« Ouais... à tout à l'heure, » répondit son frère.

« Attends, Gin! » cria Harry avant que Ginny n'arrive au bout de la table. Il se leva et prit son sac pour le mettre sur ses épaules, « On s'revoit tout à l'heure, Ron... Bye. »

« Ché cha, chalut... » répondit Ron la bouche pleine.

Quand il arriva à la hauteur de Ginny, elle poursuivit son chemin et ils partirent vers les escaliers pour aller à la bibliothèque. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit quand son regard croisa celui d'Harry qui sourit en retour.

« Alors? Tu voulais me parler? » demanda-t-elle finalement, voyant qu'Harry ne commencerait pas avant d'avoir un signal clair de questionnement – en tout cas, plus clair qu'un simple sourire.

« Oh! Oui! Désolé, » dit-il rougissant légèrement. « Je... Je voulais te demander quelque chose... » bafouilla-t-il en grattant nerveusement son cou. (NdA: Dan fait ça dans PoA quand il parle avec Remus et je le trouve trop chou! lol)

« Mais encore, » continua-t-elle après un moment d'attente relativement long.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille, « Tu voudrais sortir avec moi? »

Ginny s'arrêta, Harry continua quelques pas encore, mais se retourna quand il vit qu'il n'avait plus de voisine, la cherchant une fraction de seconde.

« Harry Potter, LE Harry Potter, vient de me demander de sortir avec lui? » taquina Ginny. « Après quoi? 6, presque 7, ans d'ignorance totale? Attends que je savoure ce moment... » dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Gin! Ça va! Je suis un parfait idiot, pas besoin de me l'rappeler! »

Ginny rouvrit les yeux en riant de toutes ses dents et lui sauta au cou, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Sous la force de l'impulsion, Harry faillit basculer en arrière, mais se ressaisit à temps, la tenant fermement dans ses bras.

Ginny repoussa quelques mèches rebelles qui retombaient devant ses lunettes, « Tu sais que j'avais perdu espoir... et que j'avais même jeté mon dévolu sur Draco Malfoy? »

« QUOI?.! T'es pas sérieuse là! »

« Et oui, mais t'en fais pas, tu restes mon préféré, » dit-elle avant d'avancer son visage près de celui d'Harry qui l'embrassa au premier frôlement de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

**-oO§Oo- **

Draco se trouvait dans l'immense 'aéroport' du ciel. Il suivait Abigaël, jetant des regards à toutes les personnes se retrouvant là, franchissant l'étape suivante. Quand il retourna son regard sur son Ange, Draco resta bouche bée.

« ABI! » la concernée tourna la tête vers lui, « Mais tu as des ailes! » dit-il en pointant son dos.

Elle sourit, « Je t'avais dit que j'était un Ange, » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Draco lui sourit.

Ils passèrent par un guichet différent des autres, la file d'attente était beaucoup moins longue et la plupart des individus qui attendaient, avait leur ange assigné avec lui. Le blond en déduit que ça devait être des gens dans le même 'cas' que lui.

« Abigaël? »

« Je suis là! »

L'ange au comptoir lui fit signe de venir vers lui. Ils s'exécutèrent et Abigaël donna quelques papiers à l'ange 'douanier'. Il les vérifia, regarda Draco et revérifia les papiers avant de leur dire qu'ils pouvaient passer.

« Merci, » fit poliment Abigaël en reprenant les papiers.

Abigaël se dirigeait vers le bureau de son oncle. Draco lisait les noms sur les portes des bureaux, il en connaissait quelques-uns qu'il avait lus dans des livres, mais ne se souvenait pas des détails. Quand ils arrivèrent à un bureau anonyme, Abigaël ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Draco d'entrer en premier.

« Ah! Bonjour Draco Malfoy! Bonjour Abi! » salua avec enthousiasme l'ange dans le bureau qui poussa une pile de dossiers sur le coin de sa table. « Venez! Assoyez-vous M. Malfoy... Abigaël m'a beaucoup parlé de vous... un cas exceptionnel, devrais-je dire. »

Draco se tourna vers Abigaël qui lui souriait avec amusement, « Je te présente mon oncle, l'Archange Michael. »

« Bon, si on passait aux choses sérieuses... Draco, il faut que tu saches que tu es un cas très spécial et qu'aucun autre être n'a eu droit à ce genre de traitement... Il faut dire que le dernier cas ayant montré autant de vouloir, appelons ça comme ça, c'était il y a un très long moment déjà... »

Draco était perdu, mais de quoi il parlait? Il lança un regard interrogatoire à Abigaël.

« Ce que mon oncle veut dire, c'est que la dernière fois qu'un humain a possédé quelqu'un remonte à il y a fort longtemps et que cela demande beaucoup de temps. Jamais un esprit n'a pu réaliser une telle chose étant depuis si peu longtemps dans son état fantomatique. »

« Je comprends pas le rapport avec mon problème de contrat? »

« Et bien, j'ai l'immense honneur de t'annoncer qu'une deuxième chance te sera donné. Le conseil en a décidé ainsi en voyant tout ce que tu as fait pour entrer en contact avec cette jeune femme. »

« Je vais revenir, c'est vrai? » demanda Draco ses yeux s'illuminant.

« Oui, Draco! » répondit Abigaël. « Seulement, des précautions seront prises pour ton retour, car tu reviendras au moment de ta mort, mais tu ne mourras pas cette fois. Tu garderas le souvenir de tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois, mais une sorte de sécurité te rendra impossible de parler de tout ça. »

Draco hocha de la tête, il s'en foutait qu'il ne puisse en parler. Revenir était déjà quelque chose. Il allait revoir Hermione!

**-oO§Oo- **

« Tu es prêt? » demanda l'ange à ses côtés pendant qu'ils regardaient la scène de sa mort.

« Oui, » souffla-t-il, « Abi, tu vas me manquer... »

« Je serais toujours à tes côtés mon dragon, » dit-elle avant de le serrer dans ses bras, puis elle se recula et le poussa légèrement sur son épaule.

Il perdit l'équilibre et sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, il plongea dans le vide comme s'il tombait dans une falaise de 40 mètres de haut.

Quand il toucha le sol, une grande douleur le prit par en dedans et il cracha une bonne quantité de sang. Lucius arrêta le sort et le regarda, il était encore conscient, mais il se sentait partir. Avant de partir dans la noirceur, il entendit son père appeler sa mère.

Il se réveilla et un elfe de maison lui soignait les plaies visibles, il eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Il vit un homme blond dans un brouillard qui s'évanouit pour laisser voir clairement son père pousser la créature vêtue d'une taie d'oreiller sale et déchirée.

« DEHORS! » cria-t-il à l'elfe. « Maintenant, c'est seulement grâce à ta mère que tu es encore en vie! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais mort! Tu m'as fait honte, tu n'es plus un Malfoy dorénavant! Tu pars dans une heure et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir! »

Lucius Malfoy sortit de la chambre dans un tourbillon de cape, laissant un Draco très affaibli dans son lit. Pooky, l'elfe de maison qui lui était assigné en temps normal, réapparut dans un 'pop', il habilla son maître et lui donna une fiole de liquide vert, une potion de vigueur. Draco se mit debout sur ses jambes avec beaucoup de difficulté, mais Pooky l'aida à avancer usant de ses pouvoirs.

« Pooky aide Maître Draco... Pooky ne laissera jamais Maître Draco, même si Maître Lucius ne veut pas que Pooky aide Maître Draco, » couina la petite créature tout le long du chemin jusqu'aux grandes portes de chênes de la demeure Malfoy.

« Merci Pooky, » remercia le maître et la petite chose tremblante eut les yeux pleins de larmes.

« POOKY! LAISSE CE LÂCHE! »

« Draky, mon bébé! » hurlait Narcissa dernière Lucius qui lui barrait le chemin.

D'un coup de baguette, Lucius la mit sous l'impérium, « Ça suffit, femme, rentre dans la maison, MAINTENANT! »

Comme une automate, Narcissa Malfoy entra sans faire de protestation dans la grande demeure. Son père se recula dans l'entrée et les portes se refermèrent derrière lui.

Draco resserra la cape sur lui, il grelottait et de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, collant des mèches de ses cheveux sur sa peau d'une extrême pâleur. Il se doutait qu'il faisait de la fièvre et la seule idée qui lui vint, fut de se diriger vers la maison d'été de son directeur de maison qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de son ancienne demeure familial.

Quand il arriva sur le porche de la maison du Professeur Rogue, il n'eut le temps que de frapper des coups à la porte avant de s'effondrer devant l'entrée. Par chance, Severus Rogue était encore dans sa demeure estivale et dès qu'il vit le pitoyable état dans lequel son élève se trouvait, il lui administra les premiers soins.

**-oO§Oo- **

Sur la voie 9¾ de la gare de King's Cross, une centaine d'élèves anciens et nouveaux se mêlaient aux parents qui venaient les saluer et leur souhaiter bon début d'année. Draco Malfoy était déjà dans le train depuis une bonne heure, seul dans le compartiment réservé aux Préfets. Il guettait par la fenêtre du wagon l'arrivée d'une certaine brune aux cheveux en broussailles.

Elle finit par arrivée au milieu d'une bande de têtes rousses et aux côtés d'un jeune homme aux cheveux désordonnés. Hermione Granger. L'amour de sa vie.

Il soupira de nervosité. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir, mais lui avait en tête les baisers échangés et l'odeur de sa peau sur la sienne. Un frisson lui traversa le corps.

Draco détourna le regard quand Hermione embarqua dans le train avec ses amis. Il ouvrit son livre et continua sa lecture.

Après un moment, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte du compartiment, « Oh! Pardon... »

Il releva la tête et vit son Hermione porter un regard de dégoût et de surprise sur lui. Elle voulu refermer la porte, mais il l'interpella avant, « Hermione! »

Il se gifla mentalement, « _Si tu voulais pas lui faire peur, c'est trop tard!_ »

Hermione se figea, « _Est-ce qu'il vient de dire mon prénom?_ »

« J'ai des trucs à te donner. Le Professeur Rogue m'a donné les documents pour la Préfète en Chef, » il prit une pile d'emploi du temps sur le siège à côté de lui. « Je vais m'occuper de ma maison et de Serdaigle... Toi, t'auras Griffondor et Poufsouffle. C'est pas moi qui aie choisi, » précisa-t-il.

Hermione entra dans le compartiment et prit les papiers que Draco lui tendait. Elle le dévisagea pendant un laps de temps où Draco ne sut pas où se mettre, mais il voyait la possibilité de se tirer par la fenêtre bien séduisante.

« Qui te dit que je suis la Préfète en Chef? »

Draco resta surpris par la question, « Heu, bien, c'est toi, n'est-ce pas? »

Elle sourit – Draco tenta de refouler l'envie de faire un immense sourire à son tour, mais ce fut un échec. Hermione le regarda étrangement, « Est-ce que ça va, Malfoy? »

« Oui, pourquoi? »

« Tu viens de sourire, mais pas ce sourire dédaigneux que tu as l'habitude de faire. Il était... sincère... »

« C'était pas bien? Si ça ne l'était pas, je ne le refais plus! » s'amusa Draco.

Hermione rougit, « Non... non... c'était même _trop_ bien, » murmura-t-elle.

« Quoi? »

« Hein?.! Quoi? Je dois y aller, Harry m'appelle, » dit-elle en se tournant brusquement, le feu aux joues.

Draco lui bloqua la porte, « Et quand est-ce que tu as entendu Potter t'appeler? »

Il se retira de la porte et alla s'asseoir sur la banquette où il se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant. Hermione ne sut pas quoi faire, d'un côté elle aurait voulu s'enfuir, mais un autre côté voulait rester et interroger ce 'nouveau' Malfoy. Elle se retourna et s'assit sur la banquette en face de lui à la grande surprise de Draco.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il pour la forme, questionnant les yeux chocolat emplis d'interrogation, mais il savait parfaitement les questions qu'Hermione se posait.

« Tu as changé... »

« Pas plus que toi... »

« Tu ne me connaissais même pas avant, comment peux-tu dire que j'ai changé? »

« Et toi, alors? » retourna-t-il la question.

« Je sais que tu ne n'aurais jamais prononcé mon prénom, autrefois... »

Hermione était intelligente et Draco fut pris au dépourvu, mais resta de glace devant son amour.

« Alors? Que s'est-il passé? » demanda Hermione et elle fut surprise de sa propre question et de son initiative.

« J'ai _failli_ _être_ tué par mon propre père, » dit-il sombrement. (Sa phrase originale, étant 'J'ai été tué par mon propre père' qui fut changé à cause du maléfice que les anges lui avaient lancé.)

« Quoi? » elle écarquilla les yeux. « Tu me fais marcher? »

« Pas du tout... »

« Comment? » dit-elle, mais ajouta rapidement, « Je veux dire... désoler, c'est pas de mes affaires... tu dois en avoir déjà parlé avec tes amis... je te laisse. »

Hermione se leva, mais Draco répliqua, « Je n'ai plus d'amis... si j'en ai déjà eu un jour... »

La brune se retourna, « Ne dis pas ça... et tes gorilles alors? Crabbe et Goyle... »

« Tu crois qu'ils ont déjà été mes amis? Ces deux idiots? » il rigola et Hermione sourit.

« J'avoue que je ne savais pas quoi te dire... mais il doit sûrement y avoir quelqu'un à qui tu te confies? »

« _Il y avait toi... et Weasley femelle,_ » pensa Draco. « Sincèrement, non... Et c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais me faire des nouveaux amis dans ma maison... pas après avoir refusé la Marque. »

« Tu as refusé la _Marque_? » elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et rajouta, « Désoler, c'est pas mes affaires ça non plus... »

« Arrête d'être désolée et assis-toi que je te raconte... »

Hermione aurait dû partir, mais quelque chose l'en dissuada. Peut-être le nouveau regard que Draco lui lançait ou peut-être la tendresse qu'elle entendait dans sa voix lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole. Peu importe, ce qu'elle savait parfaitement, c'était que ce voyage de la rentrée s'annonçait fort différent des 6 derniers.

-Fin-

* * *

Voilà, la fic est finie! Snif snif... ça m'a fait un grand plaisir d'avoir écrit cette fic que vous avez tant aimé! Jamais j'aurais cru qu'elle aurait autant de succès! ;) **Je vous poste un épilogue dans(plus ou moins)une semaine! ;)**

Je me suis achetée la revue _Première_ aujourd'hui et j'ai pas pu me rendre plus loin que la deuxième page de reportage! FAIT CHIER! Non, mais pourquoi c'est toujours les mêmes qui ont tout? J'aurais aimé, moi aussi, voir la Grande Salle... Saluer Rupert... Regarder Daniel tourner sa prochaine scène... voir les costumes! F-A-I-T C-H-I-E-R! Voilà, fallait que je partage... ¬¬'

Et y'a toujours mon groupe Yahoo! pour le couple Hermione/Draco (Le lien est dans ma bio!) ;) Venez en grand nombre...

_Bisous et pleins de Câlins à tout le monde qui prennent le temps de me lire! ;)  
**Wendy Malfoy** _

oOo **N'OUBLIEZ PAS** D'ALLER LIRE oOo

**La biche couleur de sang** (2321090) par **Elizabeth Moonstone**  
et sa fic parallèle,  
**Reflets de lune** (2321166) par **Elizabeth Moonstone**

C'est un post-Poudlard avec les enfants des persos, la première c'est le POV d'Éméra Potter et la deuxième celui de Ti'lan'mêm, le fils d'une elfe et de Voldi... mystère et cie en perspective, c'est vraiment chouette comme fics! (est-ce que j'ai déjà suggéré des navets? lol)


	16. Épilogue

**:Disclaimer:**  
Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient (c'est à JKR si vous étiez pas au courant) sauf l'histoire...

**:Rating:**  
Je l'ai mis **M**, on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver! ;)

**:RAR:**

**:Elizabeth Moonstone:  
**de rien pour la pub! ;) j'aimerais tellement que ça porte plus! ;) ouais, ben j'ai pas voulu le mettre ici par peur de voir des BIP de Puristes (qui, soit dit en passant, je n'ai rien contre! c'est juste qu'il y en qui dépasse les bornes! On est des fanficteuses! et une fiction ne reflète aucunement la véritable histoire! en tk!) qui capotent pour ce genre de trucs... enfin bref, ça m'a fait plaisir de t'avoir fait plaisir pour ça! lol MÉCHI POUR LA REVIEW! BISOUS!

**:ewilan59:  
**et bien MERCI! et je suis contente que t'ai aimé ma VRAIE version, pas que celle-là est fausse, mais comme tu le fais remarquer elle est incomplète... ;) Kiss

**:ayuluna:  
**mais vision pour ça est boiteuse je trouve (en fin de compte parce que je trouvais ça génial en l'écrivant! lol) mais vois-tu, c'est pas 'possible' qu'elle sache VRAIMENT... les lois de la nature! lol (qu'est-ce que j'raconte? ;P) BISOUS!

**:dragonia:  
**Salut puce! Alors? comment va Ani? lol tu l'as pas dérangé toute la nuit j'espère! lol contente que t'aimes toujours! j'espère que ce dernier chap ne te rendra pas trop triste! (pas que l'histoire lesoit, t'inquiète! mais c'est pcq c'est le dernier!) au plaisir de te voir dans une autre fic! ou dans tes fics! PLEINS DE BISOUS! xoxox

**:Aleera la femme de dracula:  
**j'ai bien aimé ta review! j'ai bien rit! ;P (du RC! MDR!) merci pour la review! kiss

**:sophinette34:  
**pour la réponse à ton questionnement sur la scène Q, va lire la RAR d'Elizabeth Moonstone... elle t'éclairera... j'ai juste pas envie de faire un copier-coller ;P MÉCHI POUR LA REVIEW! ;) kiss

**:Laska Malfoy:  
**ça c'est la conséquence de trop de films américains! MDR! mais non, j'aimais bien l'idée de le faire revenir sur ses pas... on verra pas vraiment THE SEDUCTION Of... mais... aller bonne lecture! ;) KISS

**:johanna:  
**et bien voilà la suite avec un tit peu (bon je sais! BEAUCOUP) de retard! LOL la seule chose que j'espère c'est que le délai n'aura pas été de trop! ;P et que j'espère vous revoir dans ma nouvelle fic! ;) c'est vraiment étrange de finir une fic! Tu rends tu compte que je vais écrire TERMINÉ dans le résumé? je m'y fais pas! lol KISS!

**:Darky Angel:  
**Salut Hali! et bien je suis contente de ne pas t'avoir déçue! lol je n'avais aucune intention de les séparer! VOYONS! lol je les aime trop ensemble! ;) aller, bonne lecture! KISS!

**:Arwenajane:  
**Salut toi! comment ça va? ça fait un bout de temps que je t'ai pas parlé sur MSN! je dois t'avouer que j'ai bloqué à 'sublime', 'CANON' et 'énorme bisous' dans ta review! lol t'es tropzentille! MERCI MERCI!à plus! BIG KISS!

**:Lisalune:  
**Pas de problème! je te poste une review quand il sera en ligne! ;) et merci! j'espère que tu riras dans ce chapitre! (et t'as l'esprit trop tordu, Lise! j'y avais même pas pensé! avoir su je l'aurais changé! lol)tu sais que je pense fort à toi quand j'écris des conneries qui me font rire? lol juste pour toi ces scènes-là! (je me dis : "Ah celle-là, elle va l'aimer!" lol);) BIG BISOUS!

**:Lyane:  
**MDR! J'ai trop rit au passage "mais ron c'est avec la nouriture que tu le case?" LOL tu verras avec qui je le case dans ce chapitre... il aura une belle vie tout de même! ;) KISS!

**:buzame:  
**NOPE! lol j'étais plus séduite par cette suite d'événement... je la trouvais qui collait plus! ;) mais je pense toujours que j'aurais pas dû le faire mourir! lol aller, bonne lecture ma chérie! et va voter sur le groupe, j'ai posté un nouveau sondage;) à plus! BISOUS!

**:Her-mio-neu:  
**MERCI! et moi aussi ça me rend triste! mais! oui! mais y'en aura une autre! YOUHOU! c'est la bonne nouvelle! ;) KISS!

**:Tatacia:  
**merci de tous ces beaux compliments! et oui il en faut de l'imagination! mais elle vient souvent par boutte! alors c'est pour ça qu'il y a souvent des délais de postage! lol et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle que je ferais pas de suite, mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que je donne mon accord à la fin pour ceux ou celles qui voudraient poursuivre! ;) mais sinon je ne voit pas de suite possible et j'aimerais passer à autre chose! ;D aller, à plus! BIG KISS!

**:Poupoux:  
**IL SUFFIT DE DEMANDER! lol je te prends en tant que BÉTA! et oui, tes tâches seront de corriger (_si_ tu vois des fautes, surtout de syntaxe), de relire mon bordel (bah c'est pas si bordélique que ça), de me donner un avis (positif comme négatif!) et de me remettre la copie du texte à temps pour les fans! lol possibilité aussi de répondre aux reviews et d'ajouter des commentaires à travers le texte (avec mon droit de veto!)... ;) laisse-moi ton add dans ta review du chapitre! et t'es béta pour ma prochaine Dray-Mione! contente? super! aller bonne lecture! ;)

**:Elaviel:  
**OUAIS! je sais! c'est chiant ce serveur! je veux que tu continues à me parler! même si... et oui je vais lire HP6 en anglais! DÉSOLÉE! mais je pourrais pas attendre! lol mais promis pas un seul mot avant que vous ayez lu la version française! ;)

**:Jen' (x2):  
**Ouais, foutu site! lol j'ai eu le même problème avec les fics que je lis! lol et oui, je suis une simple fan moi aussi! (alors ça me fait toujours bizarre de lire que j'ai moi-même mes fans pour mes fics!) MÉCHI POUR LA REVIEW! GROS BISOUS et l'épilogue n'est pas si court que ça!;)

BON! **1h55**! un record! (si on prend pas en compte la semaine de retard!) et j'espère ne pas avoir oublier personne!

**:NdA:  
**Voilà l'épilogue et j'espère qu'il sera assez long et avec assez de détails pour être sûre que personne n'ait des questions à la fin, sauf peut-être à savoir les prénoms de leurs futurs enfants et petits-enfants! lol c'est un peu plate de finir et d'avoir encore pleins des questions (surtout qu'ici on n'est pas supposé faire de chapitre seulement des RARs donc y'en aura pas pour ce chapitre... mais je peux toujours vous envoyez un mail alors laisser votre add si vous y tenez) ;)

AINSI DONC, **je remercie** d'avance tous ceux et celles qui m'ont suivit dans cette aventure, parfois cocasse, parfois délirante, parfois tristounette, et même par moment tordu! Mais beaucoup moins (je l'espère) que d'autres que j'ai faites! lol

**Le résumé est à la fin du chapitre**, celui de ma prochaine fic qui commence dès que je peux la refiler à ma béta (POUPOUX!) et dès qu'elle y passe son œil critique très, très objectif, je l'espère! ;P sinon c'est à elle que devront revenir les plaintes de contrainte de temps! lol est-ce que tu te sens prête à jouer ce rôle, Poupoux?

En tk, je vous souhaite une BONNE LECTURE! ;) **_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**.:Purgatorius:.  
.:_ Épilogue _:.**

La fac.

« Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque fois qu'on ait cours, les journées sont super belles, chaudes et avec le plus beau des soleils dans le ciel? »

« Arrête de te plaindre et continue à lire ce livre de potions médicales! »

« Herrmmmm, » gémit le plus beau des blonds de toute la fac de médicomagie de Salem. « S'il te plaîîîît, on va dehors! Juste un petit tiny moment! » demanda-t-il avec un regard presque larmoyant, montrant de son index et pouce une courte distance.

Hermione se mit à rire, « Oh, toi! Tu ne me laisseras pas étudier, n'est-ce pas? »

Draco se leva de sa chaise et d'un coup de baguette rangea ses affaires et celles de sa meilleure amie. Il prit leur sac pendant qu'Hermione prenait des livres à emprunter.

« Laisse-moi le temps d'emprunter ces livres, » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le comptoir de prêt et Draco fit son bout de chemin vers la sortie.

La deuxième année en médicomagie s'achevait. Hermione et Draco avait eu droit à des bourses pour aller à l'Université de Salem, aux États-Unis. Après avoir passé la dernière année à Poudlard sous les regards meurtriers de la part des Serpentards et ceux suspicieux de la part des Grfiffondors, Draco et Hermione était devenus très proche. Inséparables et unis.

Draco n'avait même pas essayé de séduire Hermione, en tout cas, pas dès le 'recommencement'. De toute façon, Hermione était amoureuse de Ron à cette époque-là, et affreusement aveugle! Combien de soirée Draco avait dû endurer à l'entendre parler de cette belette rousse? Des tonnes, pour le plaisir de se rapprocher de sa Mione.

Justement, sa belle Mione arrivait avec ses livres dont un qui était ouvert et qu'elle feuilletait durant sa marche. Draco s'avança et lui prit le livre des mains.

« Hey! »

« Tu vas finir par avoir un malheureux accident, » dit-il en le brandissant dans les airs pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'atteindre.

« Draco! Donne! »

« Un bisou avant... »

Hermione arrêta de tenter de reprendre son livre et le regarda avec amusement, Draco pouvait être le pire des gamins sur cette planète!

« Aller! J'attends, » insista-t-il, approchant son visage de celui d'Hermione.

« Bah garde-le! » dit-elle avec un vague signe de la main avant de se tourner et de prendre la direction du parc central du pavillon K.

Draco la suivit un sourire accroché au visage. Il s'amusait ses derniers temps à la taquiner de la sorte, mais il n'arrivait pas à la faire réagir comme il le voulait. Il la regarda marcher avec l'élégance d'une jeune femme que rien ni personne ne lui résistait. Elle portait une jupe blanche trois quarts, et comme haut, une chemise beige avec un pull sans manche bleu pâle. Elle fit un demi-tour avant de s'asseoir sur un banc.

« Alors, » dit-elle au moment où Draco déposait ce qu'il avait dans les mains et qu'il prenait place à ses côtés.

« Alors quoi? » dit-il en lui tendant son livre.

« Satisfait? » demanda-t-elle en déposant le livre sur le côté au-dessus des deux autres livres empruntés.

Il eut un sourire malicieux, « Ouais... Je l'suis presque, il manque seulement le baiser que tu me dois! »

Hermione éclata d'un rire cristallin, « Je ne te dois rien! »

En s'approchant de la brune, il dit : « Si, tu me dois... »

« Bonjour, Hermione, » coupa une voix de jeune homme imprégnée d'un accent typiquement américain.

« Bonjour, _Josh_! Comment vas-tu? » s'enquit Draco avec un ton plutôt agressif et non amical.

Hermione lui attrapa subtilement l'avant-bras pour le calmer et se tourna vers Josh, « Salut, Josh... » dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs lui sourit, « Ma confrérie donne une petite fête pour la fin de trimestre, si tu veux venir, je te laisse ça, » il lui tendit une feuille de couleur orange. « Tu peux amener ton chien de garde, » dit-il avec un clin d'œil à la brunette et reparti avec ses confrères.

Josh s'éloigna pendant que Draco lui lançait un regard tueur. Hermione froissa la feuille qu'elle mit en petite boule avant de la balancer dans la poubelle un peu plus loin.

« Je vois pas ce que tu lui trouves... »

« Mais rien, voyons! » dit-elle plus que surprise de la phrase de Draco.

« C'est pas toi, hier soir, qui était ébahie sous la grandeur de sa personne? »

« T'es fou?.! Il est intelligent, je dois l'admettre... et beau... et bien fait... et avec un jolie p'tit... »

« Ça va! » la stoppa Draco levant sa main au niveau de ses yeux chocolat. « J'ai comprit, » dit-il piteusement.

« T'as pas à être jaloux, Dray... » dit-elle avec un sourire regardant son profil.

Depuis quelques mois, Hermione avait de drôles de rêves où Draco était une sorte d'ange qui venait l'aider, mais ses rêves devenaient confus et brumeux. Ils avaient l'air si réel qu'elle en venait à se demander si ça s'était vraiment produit.

« Hermione! »

Hermione cligna des yeux, confuse, « Oh! Pardon... j'étais ailleurs... » dit-elle balayant l'air avec sa main.

« Est-ce que ça va? Depuis quelques temps, tu es étrange... Tout va bien? »

« Oui! T'inquiète! »

« Herm, » averti Draco, « Je te connais mieux que Potter et Weasley! Et je sais pertinemment quand tu me mens! Alors s'il te plait, ma douce, tu vas me faire le plaisir de tout déballer ou sinon... »

« Ou sinon quoi? »

« Ou sinon, » il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Hermione, « Je te ferais avouer et pas de la manière la plus douce... »

« J'en tremble, brouhouuu, » dit-elle en le défiant.

« Oh, toi! »

Il se leva, Hermione tenta de prendre la fuite, mais Draco fut plus rapide et la rattrapa en la prenant comme une poche de patate. Avec un mouvement de baguette, le blond ramassa leurs affaires et partit en direction des dortoirs, Hermione hurlant sur son épaule et lui donnant des coups dans le dos.

« AAHHH! DRACO MALFOY! LÂCHE-MOI! »

**-oO§Oo- **

Passant devant tous les étudiants résidants sur son étage, Draco tenait encore Hermione sur son épaule, mais elle ne gigotait plus et se contentait seulement d'envoyer la main aux personnes qu'elle connaissait, reposant la tête dans une de ses mains.

« Hey! Dray, t'as une nouvelle fil... HERMIONE? »

« Salut, Gab. »

« Gab, j'ai besoin de la chambre pour une heure ou deux, » demanda Draco en déposant Hermione sur son lit.

« Ouais, pas de problème... Bonne chance, Herm! »

« Merci, » dit-elle en se massant le ventre.

« Aller, bye, Gab. »

Draco referma la porte, poussant son colocataire, Gabriel, et se tourna vers sa prisonnière. Il souriait.

« Dray, si tu voulais m'avoir dans ton lit, fallait le demander, » commença Hermione avec un plus grand sourire avant de lui tirer la langue et de s'installer plus confortablement sur le lit.

Draco s'avança et s'installa aux côtés de la brune, mettant ses bras autour d'elle et la rapprochant de lui, « Qu'est-ce que tu as, Herm? »

« Je fais des rêves étranges... »

« Des cauchemars? »

« Non... C'est seulement des rêves bizarres, et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ce ne sont pas des rêves... c'est comme si j'avais vécu ça, mais dans une autre dimension temporel... »

« En quoi consistent-ils? »

« J'ai pas envie de te l'dire, » dit-elle en gigotant inconfortablement.

« Pourquoi? Tu m'as toujours tout dit, » répliqua doucement Draco.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle savait que Draco ne voulait que son bien, il avait toujours fait ça, toujours à rester à ses côtés et à l'écouter. Mais ne se sentait pas prête à lui avouer, ou même à se l'avouer, qu'elle était tombée en amour avec son ami. La même histoire recommençait et elle ne voulait pas retomber dans le panneau. Hermione voulait en être sûre cette fois.

« Hermione? »

« Je dois y aller, Dray, » dit-elle en se levant.

Draco la retint par le bras, « Hermione, reste. »

« Je ne peux pas... »

« Pourquoi, Herm? Pourquoi tu m'évites depuis quelques jours? »

Elle se retourna, « Je ne t'évite pas! »

« Si... peut-être pas volontairement, mais tu m'évites... »

« Dray... j'ai... »

« C'est Weasley? »

« QUOI? »

« Il te travaille toujours? Je connais ce regard, celui que tu avais en pensant à lui... »

« Non, c'est pas Ron! »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« C'est toi, » dit-elle d'une petite voix, rougissant.

Draco sourit et lui prit le visage entre ses mains, « Je t'aime, Hermione. »

Hermione ferma les yeux avant que les lèvres de Draco ne frôlent les siennes. Il caressa doucement ses lèvres avant d'approfondir le baiser. Il gémit quand Hermione humidifia de sa langue ses lèvres. Il entrouvrit sa bouche pour la laisser venir caresser sa propre langue.

Il se retira par manque de souffle, « Herm... »

« Dray, je... »

« Je t'aime, Herm, depuis si longtemps! » coupa-t-il, « J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps! »

« Dray! Exagère pas! »

« C'est vrai, Hermione... Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne laissais aucun gars t'approcher? Je ne suis pas Saint Potter qui te protège comme une sœur. »

Hermione rigola. Non, ça c'était bien vrai, Draco n'était pas Harry!

« Depuis quand? »

« Hein? »

« Depuis quand tu m'aimes? »

« Je sais pas... » dit-il désinvolte.

Hermione le dévisagea.

« Bon, ça va! Depuis la première journée dans le train, notre dernière année à Poudlard... »

« QUOI? »

« T'as bien compris... »

« Mais pourquoi tu... pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? »

« Parce que tu étais folle de la belette... » dit-il se reculant dans son lit l'entraînant avec lui.

Hermione se réinstalla dans ses bras, « Et tu as enduré toutes les soirées quand je te parlais de lui et de la situation qui n'avançait pas? »

« C'était mieux que de t'aider à l'avoir! » dit-il avec un sourire sournois.

Hermione se figea.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? »

Hermione se détendit, « Non, rien... C'est seulement drôle que tu dises ça... »

« Quoi? »

« Que c'était mieux que de m'aider à l'avoir... parce que mes rêves peuvent se résumer à ça... »

« Tu rêves de moi? »

Hermione lui donna une tape amicale sur le torse, « Pas de cette façon, pervers! »

Draco rigola, puis se calma pour analyser les dernières phrases qu'Hermione venait de lui dire. Est-ce qu'il se pourrait qu'Hermione se souvienne? Mais comment était-ce possible? Abigaël lui avait dit que c'était impossible et surtout qu'Hermione ne l'avait jamais vécu... pas dans cette vie... Mais Hermione avait raison, elle l'avait vécu, dans une autre dimension temporel.

Pourtant, bien que Draco ait voulu pour tout les Gallions du monde lui redonner la mémoire ou du moins lui dire la vérité sur ses rêves, il ne pouvait pas... Plusieurs fois avant, il avait tenté, mais sans aucun succès.

« Je sais que c'est idiot... mais je crois qu'au fond de moi, je t'ai aimé depuis cette journée-là aussi, » dit finalement Hermione, les sortant tous les deux de leurs pensées et Draco resserra ses bras autour d'elle, embrassant le dessus de sa tête brune.

**-oO§Oo- **

Notre famille.

De retour dans leur Angleterre natal pour les vacances d'été, Hermione se jeta dans les bras de ses deux amis d'enfance. Harry se tenait aux côtés de Ginny laquelle commençait visiblement à grossir du ventre. Ron quand à lui se tenait à côté d'une Luna plus que resplendissante qui avait dans ses bras un jolie poupon rouquin qui suçait son pouce et les regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus.

« Tu es magnifique, Hermione, » lui dit Ginny en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Et toi dont! Combien de mois? » demanda-t-elle en caressant son ventre.

Ginny et Harry se regardèrent rougissant instantanément, Ron les dévisagea, « Mais de quoi tu parles, Mione? »

Hermione se releva et leur fit un signe d'excuse, « Heu, et bien... leur relation! » dit-elle rapidement en pointant Harry et Ginny de la tête.

« QUOI! »

Re-oups, pensa Hermione.

« Harry? » questionna Ron.

« Ah la ferme, Ron! » siffla Ginny faisant bien attention que le petit Nathan ne l'entende pas dire des mauvais mots. « Et je suis enceinte! » déclara-t-elle fièrement, mais Harry ne le voyait pas comme ça quand Ron le prit par le collet.

« TU AS MIS MA SŒUR ENCEINTE? »

« Ron, tu fais peur à Nathan! » l'avertit Luna en se tournant pour ne pas que le petit regarde son père rouge de colère.

Cela suffit à Ron pour se calmer et rejoindre sa petite famille, mais il ne cessa pas ses regards accusateurs et tueurs dirigés vers Harry. Hermione félicita Ginny et Harry et rassura Harry qu'elle parlerait à Ron à propos de sa grosse bévue.

« Heu, les copains j'aimerais vous présenter, Draco Malfoy, » dit-elle en prenant le bras de son petit ami qui arrivait avec leurs malles.

« On connaît Malfoy, Mione, » dit rapidement Ron.

« Oui, je sais, tête de Scroutt, mais je vous le présente en tant que mon petit ami et j'espère que vous n'allez pas lui faire des ennuis comme à Poudlard, » avertit-elle.

« Salut les gars, » salua Draco. « Et _Bonjour_, gentes damoiselles, » dit-il en donnant des bises mains aux partenaires des deux garçons.

« Hermione tu es sûre de vouloir sortir avec ce gars, » souffla Ron en regardant d'un mauvais œil Malfoy qui s'amusait avec les filles et le petit dernier de la grande lignée des Weasleys, « Il drague ma femme et Gin... »

« Arrête! Il m'aime et il ne te piquera pas Luna, crois-moi... On se marie en juillet, » donna-t-elle comme excuse. « Il aura sa propre femme, » rigola Hermione.

**-oO§Oo- **

Les trois couples arrivèrent au Terrier qui, maintenant, leur appartenait. Harry avait acheté une plus petite résidence, non loin de là, pour Molly et Arthur. Ils avaient été réticents à la proposition, mais quand Harry leur expliqua qu'il se sentirait mieux s'il pouvait leur rembourser tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui, étant sa seconde famille, les deux parents acceptèrent les larmes aux coins des yeux. Et puis, la maison familial restait dans la famille, ce n'était pas comme la laisser à l'abandon ou la vendre à n'importe quel sorcier.

Harry et Ron y avait modifié l'emplacement des chambres pour leur propre confort et maintenant la maison comprenait à l'étage, cinq chambres (celle de Ron et Luna, celle du petit Nathan, celle d'Harry, celle d'Hermione et celle de Draco qui était venu avec eux à la fin de Poudlard à la demande d'Hermione) et deux salles de bain. La chambre de Ginny était l'ancienne chambre de Ron qu'ils avaient agrandi et se trouvait un étage plus haut avec sa propre salle d'eau.

La cuisine et le salon du premier n'avait pas changé sauf la décoration qui était plus moderne et un mélange d'article ménager moldu et sorcier y avait sa place. Dans le salon on pouvait y voir une grosse télévision avec les accessoires, comme des consoles de jeux vidéo ou des lecteurs DVDs, qui prenaient place sur différentes étagères du meuble en bois.

Ils s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine où un copieux dîner les attendait. Ginny, Harry et Luna servirent les plats pendant que Draco et Hermione montaient leur malle à l'étage et Ron s'occupa du petit rouquin qu'il installa dans sa chaise haute.

Quand la table fut comblée, les amis commencèrent à manger et à bavarder des différentes nouveautés dans leur vie respective et Ron s'aperçut que bien qu'il vivait sous le même toit que Luna, Harry et Ginny, il était le seul à ne pas savoir à propos du couple que formait son meilleur ami avec sa sœur.

« Je suis toujours le dernier avertit dans ces histoires-là, » dit-il en donnant une petite portion de poitrine de poulet à son fils.

« Arrête si tu te comportais moins en Troll des Cavernes, peut-être qu'on t'aurait mis au courant, » répliqua sa sœur. « On voulait attendre de t'annoncer qu'on était marié avant! »

« Très drôle, Gin! »

« C'est vrai... »

« Bon, bon, bon! Écouter, comme j'ai dit à Ron – qui ne peut pas se plaindre d'être le dernier à savoir – Draco et moi, on prévoit de se marier en juillet, début juillet de préférence, pour ne pas interférer avec l'anniversaire d'Harry... »

« WOW! Hey! On pourrait faire un double mariage... si vous êtes d'accord, bien sûr... »

« Faudrait peut-être qu'Harry te demande en mariage, soeurette! »

« J'aime Gin, Ron, » Harry se tourna vers sa douce. « Et si tu veux de moi 24 heure sur 24, je suis tien. »

« Oh, je t'adore, mon poussin aux yeux vert, » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser devant l'assemblé.

Ron cacha les yeux de son fils, « Hey! Pas devant les enfants! »

Luna lui retira la main de devant le visage du bébé qui commençait à ne pas apprécier, et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Tout le monde rigola après ça.

-**oO§Oo- **

Les mariages.

La journée était parfaite. Une journée de juillet parfaite, le soleil brillait dans le ciel et aucun nuage de pluie ne se voyait à l'horizon. Hermione et Ginny se faisait coiffer dans la tente des mariées. Elles avaient enfilé leur robe respective, l'une beaucoup plus ample que l'autre, mais offrant la même beauté à leur propriétaire.

Elles avaient des petites fleurs blanches dans les cheveux et le voile blanc venait mettre au tableau une vision de rêve pour les jeunes femmes qui perdraient leur nom de jeune fille dans moins d'une heure et devenir Mme Malfoy et Mme Potter. Un sacrifice qu'elles accueillaient avec plaisir et excitation.

« Tu te rends compte, Mione? Est-ce qu'un jour t'aurais cru que je puisse me lier avec l'amour de ma vie aussi aveugle qu'il l'était? » demanda une Ginny surexcité, de un, par la situation et de deux, par les hormones en trop qu'elle avait à cause de sa grossesse.

« Et moi, alors? Je vais me marier avec Draco! Draco Malfoy! Tu y crois, toi? » répliqua la deuxième mariée aussi, ou même plus, excitée que la première.

Elles se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre joignirent leurs mains et hurlèrent de joie ensemble, faisant sursauter, puis rire les coiffeuses qui se trouvaient être Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown.

« Vous êtes malades, les filles, » dit Parvati en riant attachant la dernière mèche de la coiffure complexe de Ginny.

« Oui, malade d'amour, » répondirent en chœur les deux jeunes femmes assises devant le grand miroir avant d'éclater de rire.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte et ouvrit tranquillement avant de passer sa tête dans la salle. C'était Luna qui s'occupait de placer les invités à leur place dans le parc de Poudlard.

« Les filles, ça va être le moment! » dit-elle presque aussi excités que ses deux amies.

Les mariées se levèrent et, prenant le devant de leur robe, se dirigèrent vers la porte sans oublier de prendre les bouquets que les coiffeuses leur présentaient. Hermione et Ginny laissèrent sortir Parvati et Lavande et cinq minutes plus tard, elles sortaient pour prendre la direction de la grande allée, entre les invités des deux couples.

D'abord, ce fut le petit rouquin avec un coussin blanc où les anneaux étaient attachés, Ron l'appelait à l'avant. Il était accroupi à côté d'Harry, étant son témoin. Suivait en arrière, les jumelles de Fred aussi rousse que leur père, elles lançaient des pétales de roses blanches et rouges le long de l'allée pour finir à l'avant. Elles contournèrent les premiers bancs et, diriger par Luna, prirent place à côté de Fred et Angelina.

La marche nuptiale débuta et toutes les personnes invitées se levèrent, les garçons se tournèrent un sourire aux lèvres. Draco avec Rogue comme témoin, et aux côtés de Rogue se trouvait la dame d'honneur d'Hermione, Nymphadora Tonks. De son côté, Harry avait Ron comme témoin et la dame d'honneur de Ginny était Luna.

Monsieur Granger escortait Hermione et, arrivé devant l'hôtel, il embrassa son unique fille avant de donner sa main à son futur gendre qu'il gratifia d'un sourire. Draco souleva le voile blanc et y découvrit le visage rayonnant de sa future femme.

De la même manière, Arthur escorta Ginny, son unique fille, et présenta sa main à Harry son futur gendre à qui il envoya un regard larmoyant et un sourire. De même, Harry souleva le voile de Ginny et lui sourit les yeux étincelants de milles feux. Ginny lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa.

Pendant que Ron secouait la tête, son fils dans les bras, la foule se mit à rire.

« Heuhum, » toussota le prêtre en charge de la double cérémonie, « On n'en est pas encore rendu à se point... »

Ginny se décolla, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, « Excusez-moi, monsieur... »

Le prêtre sorcier lui sourit gentiment avant de lever les bras dans les airs, « Nous sommes réuni aujourd'hui pour unir deux couples dans les liens sacrés du mariage et aussi pour lier dans la magie protectrice ces quatre familles; soit les Malfoys, les Grangers, les Potters et les Weasleys. Pour que les générations à venir puisse vivre dans la protection de l'amour et du sang... »

La cérémonie se déroula très bien, chaque membre des couples se lièrent dans le sang et la magie et vint ensuite, LE MÉGA POWA! (oups désolée, je m'emballe! lol)

-**oO§Oo- **

« Pousse, chérie, pousse! »

« NON! JE SUIS PU CAPABLE! JE VEUX MOURIR! »

« C'est pas le temps de mourir, _madame_ Malfoy, » déclara avec un rire le médicomage qui se trouvait être Gabriel, l'ancien copain de chambré de Draco à Salem et qui avait trouvé un poste à Londres.

« Aller, Mione chérie, pousse! Un dernier effort, promis, on voit déjà la tête! » l'encouragea Draco.

« Aller, Hermione, une dernière grande poussée... »

« AAAAAHHHHH! »

« OUINNNN! »

« C'est une fille, » s'exclama Gabriel en la déposant sur le ventre de la mère.

« Regarde, Herm, c'est notre fille, » dit Draco surexcité en voyant sa fille gigotée sur le ventre de sa femme.

« Ma Leeloo, » déclara Hermione à bout de souffle flattant la tête rouge de sa fille.

« Tu veux couper le cordon, Dray? »

Draco fit signe de la tête que oui et d'un coup de baguette incisa le cordon qui liait encore son premier né et Hermione. Une infirmière vint prendre la petite Leeloo Malfoy pour la nettoyer pendant qu'Hermione se faisait soigner et amener, par la suite, dans sa chambre de post-partum.

Draco arriva dans la salle près de la pouponnière avec la petite enveloppé d'une couverture rose. Tout le monde se leva pour admirer la chérie du moment. Luna la regarda, un bout de chou aux cheveux brun foncé d'environ un an dans les bras.

« Regarde, James, c'est une petite fille, » dit-elle au bambin.

« Tu veux lui donner un baiser, » demanda Draco à James qui hocha de la tête avant de se pencher vers la petite fillette âgée d'à peine une heure.

Leeloo gigota en sentant les lèvres de son frère d'esprit. (Draco et Hermione sont les parrains du petit James)

Ron s'approcha avec le petit Nathan, maintenant âgé de trois ans, « Ginny est encore en salle de travail. Ça s'est bien passé? Comment va Mione? »

Draco hocha la tête avant d'ajouter, « Ça c'est bien passé, Hermione se repose. Elle a bien fait ça... un peu chiâleuse, mais elle a fini par donner son 110 pour cent! » déclara-t-il avec un sourire. « Si tu veux aller la voir, c'est la chambre 24... Elle serait contente de te voir, je crois. »

Il donna la main de Nathan à sa mère et se dirigea vers la chambre où se trouvait sa meilleure amie pour aller lui dire un petit mot.

« Elle sera blonde, » dit Luna.

« Comment le sais-tu? »

« Les bébés chauves sont blonds pour la plupart... »

Draco se pencha au niveau du petit Nathan qui voulait voir la première merveille du monde aux yeux de son père. Nathan caressa la petite joue rosie de Leeloo et lui donna un bisou avant que Draco ne se remette debout.

Harry apparut derrière Draco avec un autre bébé dans les bras, il avait un plus grand sourire que Draco – si c'était possible – accroché au visage. La petite chose était enroulée dans une couverture de la même couleur que Leeloo et Draco lui sourit de plus belle.

« Je ne savais pas que je pourrais aimer une autre fille plus que Ginny! » déclara le brun.

« Moi non plus, » répliqua Draco.

« Regarde, Jamy, c'est ta petite sœur! »

James sourit à son père et regarda la petite rousse avec l'amour et la tendresse d'un grand frère, « Béqué mémé! »

« Oui, tiens, » lui dit Harry en s'approchant de son fils. « Comment veux-tu l'appeler? Maman a dit qu'elle te donnait carte blanche! »

« Mushou! » cria James.

Harry sembla mal à l'aise face à la réponse de son fils. Draco était hilare et se retenait pour ne pas vexer son filleul.

Luna avait un simple sourit et répondit, « Ah, c'est très joli, James. »

« Ouais, on verra, Jamy... Disons un deux de trois... »

« Lily? » questionna le petit bonhomme.

Harry lui sourit de plus belle et le prit dans ses bras en même temps que sa petite perle, « Lily c'est très bien! »

* * *

VOILÀ! J'adore ma fin! J'étais bloquée comme vous pouvez pas imaginé! Et tout d'un coup, pouf, ça a débloquée! lol j'espère juste que vous l'aimez autant que je l'aime! ;)

Je ne ferais pas de suite à cette fic alors si quelqu'un veut s'essayer avec les enfants (je verrais bien James et Leeloo ensemble et Leeloo et Lily meilleures amies... ;P)  
IL OU ELLE A CARTE BLANCHE! SAUF POUR LES NOMS DES BÉBÉS ET L'HISTOIRE QUE J'AI CRÉÉE! ;)

Et y'a toujours mon groupe Yahoo! pour le couple Hermione/Draco (Le lien est dans ma bio!) ;) Venez en grand nombre...

_Bisous et pleins de Câlins à tout le monde qui prennent le temps de me lire! ;)  
**Wendy Malfoy** _

oOo **N'OUBLIEZ PAS** D'ALLER LIRE oOo

POUR CEUX QUI VEULENT DES IDÉES DE FICS À LIRE Y'A MES **FAVORITE STORIES**!  
Chronos (Elaviel),  
Némésis (Elaviel),  
Devenus enfin Adultes (Lisalune),  
Souvenirs (Angel of shadow),  
Pour l'amour d'un enfant (LaskaMalfoy)

pour mentionner que _quelques_ Draco-Hermione! ;)

AUSSI! **LIZ DÉPRIME**! ELLE VEUT DES REVIEWS! ;P

**La biche couleur de sang** (2321090) par **Elizabeth Moonstone**  
et sa fic parallèle,  
**Reflets de lune** (2321166) par **Elizabeth Moonstone**

C'est un post-Poudlard avec les enfants des persos, la première c'est le POV d'Éméra Potter et la deuxième celui de Ti'lan'mêm, le fils d'une elfe et de Voldi... mystère et cie en perspective, c'est vraiment chouette comme fics! (est-ce que j'ai déjà suggéré des navets? lol)

* * *

MA PROCHAINE FIC  
**  
..-- **RÉSUMÉ** - L'Erreur de sa Vie - **RÉSUMÉ** --..  
**_(Post Poudlard)_

Est-ce que vous avez déjà eu l'impression d'avoir fait le pire choix de votre vie? Et bien, Draco Malfoy en a fait des millions, mais celui-là était le pire, le plus douloureux...

Après avoir entendu une conversation entre sa petite amie et le meilleur ami de cette dernière, Draco croit qu'Hermione est enceinte d'Harry! Il prend cette même soirée la décision qui changerait sa vie! Il part loin de son l'Angleterre natale, le plus loin possible d'Hermione, pour ne revenir que près de douze années après. Pour éviter de pourrir en prison, il accepte de devenir le nouvel assistant du Professeur Rogue à Poudlard où il rencontrera sa fille, Dray Jane Granger, qui est son portrait craché.


End file.
